Leaving The Past Behind
by luvthatblueeyedSoul
Summary: With their time off, Hutch takes a fishing trip alone, leaving Starsky behind, in more ways than one. This story will be in multiple chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"I sure wish you'd change your mind and come with me Starsk." Hutch said as he loaded his leather satchel and backpack into the trunk of his car.

"Nope...we've gone over this a hundred times Hutch...when it comes to Mother Nature...you and I have a love-hate kind of relationship...you love it and I hate it!" Starsky replied as he slammed the trunk shut.

"You're really missing out on this one Buddy!" Hutch added, still trying to talk his partner into going along with him.

"Who the hell goes fishing in Nevada anyhow...it's one of the driest states in the country!" Starsky questioned the blond.

"Starsk...it just so happens that Nevada is home to some of the sweetest trout streams in the United States and Ruby Lake is one of them!" Hutch informed him as he opened his car door and climbed inside.

Starsky rolled his eyes as he gave Hutch's car the once-over.

"You sure this hunk of junk is even gonna make it out of the state?" Starsky asked with a bit of concern.

"Well...Earl's your mechanic Starsk...he gave it a clean bill of health!" Hutch replied.

"Yeah well...it's a good thing Earl doesn't work for the Board of Health!" Starsky mumbled as Hutch turned the key in the ignition.

"What's that you said?" Hutch asked loudly over the rumbling of the noisy engine.

"Nothin'...drive carefully...see ya' in a week!" Starsky hollered back as he tapped on the roof of the blond's car.

Hutch nodded and waved as he pulled off, leaving his partner on his own for the next seven days.

...

Hutch was really looking forward to getting away for the week. He and Starsky had just closed the lid on their latest case, a deadly drug-smuggling operation that had made it's way into Bay City, involving a Superior Court judge and some other heavy city officials. It was a long, hard case to crack, with many late night stake outs and some impressive undercover work but with both his and Starsky's hard work and effort, they had managed to bring the guilty parties to justice.

As Hutch drove down the highway he relished in the feel of the warm breeze from the open car window blowing through his long blond hair, caressing his handsome face and erasing the worried lines and creases from his brow.

Nothing was going to spoil his little getaway, his only regret was that Starsky had resigned to come along and share in his enjoyment of the great outdoors.

"You'll be sorry Starsk!" Hutch said to himself as he drove along, admiring the breathtaking scenery.

His destination was Ruby Lake, a quiet, peaceful and very remote lake, flanked by the rugged Ruby Mountains and home to some of the best fly fishing trout streams in the state.

Hutch's plan was to drive to the lake, pitch a tent every night and fish up and down the massive waterway, cooking and eating his catch as he went along.

Just thinking about it brought back memories of when he was a small boy, growing up on his Grandfather's farm. His Grandfather would take him on an extended fishing trip every summer, just the two of them and now, part of Hutch felt as if he was stepping back in time and paying homage to the old man.

Hutch noticed a highway sign that read that his last chance for gas for the next thirty miles was coming up on his right. He checked his fuel gauge and noticed he was running low so he slowed down and pulled into the service station/diner to fill up.

"Hi-ya!" he said to the service attendant who came out the front door when the bell rang.

The service attendant smiled and nodded.

"Could you fill her up please!" Hutch asked politely.

"You got it!" the other man replied as he reached for the nozzle on the fuel pump and placed it in the tank of the old Ford.

The man noticed the fishing gear in Hutch's back seat. "You heading out for some fishing are ya'?"

"Yeah...gonna' do some fly fishing out along Ruby Lake!" Hutch replied with a smile.

"Boy...I haven't been there in ages...it's a great place to hook some really nice trout!" the attendant said.

"Well let's hope so!" Hutch said with enthusiasm.

"How's the food?" Hutch asked as he pointed to the diner.

"Well...it won't kill you I suppose!" the man said honestly.

Hutch chuckled.

"Sounds good enough to me!" Hutch commented as he climbed out of his car and stretched his long legs.

"That'll be nine eighty for the petro!" the man informed him.

Hutch paid the man and headed off to fuel his stomach next.

Once inside the diner he smiled at the waitress and took a seat at the counter. She walked over and with a friendly smile informed him of the daily specials.

"I'll have the tuna melt and french fries...ohhh...and an unsweetened iced tea please!" Hutch relayed his order.

"Coming right up!" the waitress said as she walked away to give the cook his order.

A few minutes later she returned with his order and he ate his meal in silence.

Anxious to get back on the road he finished his meal, left a generous tip on the counter then paid his bill and after thanking the waitress, he walked out.

As he walked across the parking lot he noticed two men over by the gas station talking loudly to one another.

The law officer in him made him pause to ascertain if there was a problem. When he stopped and stared the two men instantly became quiet and glared over at him.

"Gotta problem Blondie? one of the men shouted at Hutch.

Hutch just simply held up his hands to pacify the two men, the last thing he wanted was to get into any kind of a scuffle with the locals.

The men turned their backs on Hutch and pretended to ignore him.

Hutch, satisfied the two men were only have a slight disagreement, continued on to his car.

...

With their time off Starsky had planned on flying to New York to visit his mother and brother Nick but at the last minute his mother called and said her sister, his aunt who lived in Long Island had slipped and fallen down her basement stairs and had broken her hip and needed someone to care for her until she was able to get up on her feet again.

Now Starsky was left on his own for the next seven days to entertain himself.

"Funny!" Starsky said to himself with a smile as he prepared to set down infront of the television set with an opened box of pizza on his lap. "It's only been a few hours and I already miss the big blond dummy!"

After devouring three quarters of the pizza and flicking through several channels on the television set and finding nothing on to watch, Starsky sighed and headed for bed. "Maybe I'll go feed the pigeons in the park tomorrow!" he snickered as he realized his remark resembled that of an old, retired and totally alone individual that had been abandoned by his loved ones.

...

After they watched the blond man drive off in the clunky old Ford the two men continued their conversation.

"You're short five hundred bucks Hendricks...and I want my money now!" the heavier of the two men shouted angrily as he took ahold of the blond.

"I told you I'd get your money to you tomorrow Man...you know I'm good for it!" the blond pleaded.

"You ain't good for nothin'!" the other man snapped back as he shook the blond.

"Okay...okay...I got the rest of the money at home...you just need to take me there and I'll get it for you!" the blond exclaimed nervously. "I gotta have that coke Sammy...please Man...if I show up without the dope Monty will kill me!"

"You make me sick ya' know that...get in the car...we're gonna go get the rest of the money...and if I find out you're lying to me...you're a dead man anyways!" the larger man threatened the other man coldly.

Knowing the other man was good on his threats, the blond knew if he got in that car, he was signing his death certificate.

Swiftly, out of desperation and while the larger man's back was turned he pulled out a switchblade and plunged it into the man's back, just below the shoulder blade.

The other man, taken completely off guard, stumbled away from the car and fell to his knees as he struggled to reach the handle of the knife pertruding from his upper back.

The blond seized the oppurtunity and jumped into his victim's car, started the engine and sped off, leaving the other man lying face down in the dusty roadway.

...

Hutch had reached the first stretch of his fishing excursion well before nightfall. He parked his car off the side of the road, unloaded his backpack, fishing gear and other supplies, locked all the car doors then patted the car's hood affectionately and said "I'll be back in a few days old girl!"

He hiked up through the lake's mountain trail for about an hour then pitched his tent alongside the water's edge. He built himself a small fire from wood he had gathered nearby and opened up a tin of clam chowder and heated it in a pot over the open flame.

"Tomorrow night...it's gonna' be Rainbow Trout Almondine!" the blond said to himself with a smile as he antisipated the next day's events.

After finishing his meal of soup, bread and some canned peaches, Hutch washed his dishes along the water's edge and turned in for the evening.

As he laid there in his sleeping bag his thoughts drifted back home to Bay City and to a certain curly-haired individual.

Hutch shown the flashlight on his watch. "Nine thirty...you're probably out showing some sweet, young thing a good time tonight aren't you Starsk?" the blond said out loud with a chuckle.

The sound from outside the tent of the water's rapids rushing over the rocks quickly lulled Hutch into sleep as he dreamt of tomorrow's catch of the day.

...

Starsky awoke at eight A.M. but lingered lazily in bed until well past nine. Finally, out of boredom, he rose and made his way into the bathroom for his morning shower.

After his shower, he dressed and prepared his morning breakfast that consisted of two eggs over easy, bacon, toast with globs of butter and a pot of coffee.

As he sat their he wondered to himself what he was going to do with the day. The idea of washing his car and then heading down to the beach came to mind so he quickly finished his breakfast and placed the dirty dishes in the sink.

He then retrieved a scrub brush and bucket from under the sink and filled it with soap and water then headed out the door and down his front steps to the Torino down below.

After a couple of hours of scrubbing, then waxing, then buffing, Starsky had the Torino spotless and gleaming in the bright sunlight.

He stepped back and admired his handywork with a smile then gathered up his supplies and headed back upstairs to change for the beach.

He donned a clean pair of cut-off jeans and a hooded sweatshirt that zippered up the front for easy removal along with his usual blue and white striped sneakers.

He then grabbed his keys and quickly raced back down the steps and over to his glistening, shiny red car and hopped in and drove off.

...

Hutch woke the next morning well rested and eager to start his day. He brushed his teeth and bathed in the cool, crisp mountain stream that left him feeling invigorated.

After downing a banana nut muffin and a handful of granola that he washed down with a cold cup of water from the stream he gathered up his gear and strapped on his backpack and headed off on the next leg of his journey.

He wanted to find the next suitable spot to make camp and spend the rest of the day fishing. After hiking along the water's edge a good couple of hours and enjoying the view that Mother Nature had to offer he cast his eyes down into the water and spied several Brown-Spotted Trout swimming playfully close to the rocky shore.

Knowing he still had plenty of daylight left to make camp he decided to stop awhile and fish the stream. He took off his backpack and removed his fly fishing rod and box of fly fishing lures then strapped the pack back on.

After examining the water he noticed several different types of insects that were dancing above the stream's surface that the fish were feeding on and picked a fly from the box that closely resembled one of those insects and tied it to his line.

After only a few snaps of his fly rod he got a hit on the line. He jerked his rod back and when he felt the tug he knew he had hooked a fish. He let the fish play on the line a bit then reeled it in. He was pleased to see a nice size Rainbow Trout on the other end and knew it was a keeper as he unhooked it and put it in his fishing creel.

After about fourty five minutes of casting his fly rod up and down the stream his back was starting to feel the weight of his loaded down knapsack and he knew he'd better stop for awhile or he'd feel it in the morning.

He had caught enough Trout for a nice size meal that evening so he decided to continue hiking up the trail and maybe take some scenic shots with his camera.

...

As Starsky sat on the warm sand staring out at the ocean he found himself thinking of his partner again and secretly wishing he had agreed to tag along with him.

Starsky sighed, got to feet and brushed off the sand from the back of his shorts. "Well now what?" he asked himself as he headed up to the peer and his beloved Torino.

Starsky was unlocking his car door when he heard a woman's voice say. "Beautiful car!"

Starsky turned in the voice's direction and was pleased to see an attractive dark-haired beauty smiling back at him.

"Ohhh...thanks!" he smiled back.

"Nice and shiny!" the woman added as she made her way closer.

"I just washed it...I like to keep it in pristine condition...ya' know...a little polish to make it stand out!" Starsky said informatively.

The woman smiled and nooded as she brushed back a strand of hair that the wind had blown and caught in her mouth.

Starsky noticed her actions were very seductive and he added nervously. "You see...uhhhh...the key is to get it soaped up pretty good before you uhhh...before you spray it down with your hose!" he said suggestively hoping she'd play along.

"Mmmmm...sounds like you really know how to wash cars...maybe you could...wash my car sometime ?" she replied teasingly as she placed her had on the Torino's hood and rub it back and forth.

"Well...uhhh...what are you doing now...maybe I could follow you home and give you...uhhhh...I mean give your's a nice buff job and spit-shine." Starsky added as he continued playing along with the woman.

"That would be amazing if you could do that for me...ohhhhh but I just remembered...I don't have a hose!" she pouted.

"Ohhh...well...that's okay...we can use mine." he replied mischieviously as he wiggled his eyebrows.

...

Hutch was taking a bunch of panaramic shots of the roaring stream with his camera when he began to feel a few raindrops against his bare arms. He looked up at the sky and noticed a dark heavy cloud approaching overhead.

He recalled the weather man saying that there was a chance of scattered showers throughout the day so he knew it would soon pass. He placed the lens cap on his camera and placed it in his backpack then looked over along the water's edge for a large tree for shelter to keep him somewhat dry.

The rain had already made the rocks he was climbing over slippery and he had to navigate cautiously.

As the rain bgan to pelt down harder, in his haste to reach dry land, Hutch misjudged his footing and slipped off the rock he was standing on and slid into the water.

The blond tried to cling on to the rock's slippery, moss-covered surface but it was too slick and the current from the rough rapids quickly pulled him out further into the swift waters.

Hutch attempted to keep his head above water as his body slammed against the sharp rocks under the water.

As he continued down the dangerous current his body bounced off a huge rock and he heard something snap near his shoulder blade causing him to cry out from the intense pain.

He noticed a huge tree limb pertruding out from the side of the shoreline and knew it was his only chance to keep from floating on down the strong current any further and he reached out with his good arm and grabbed hold of the branch.

The force of the sudden stop caused his body to slam abruptly up against a huge boulder leaving him breathless and in pain.

After several minutes of lying there, clinging to the rock that saved his life, his breathing slowly returned to a bearable level and with tremendous effort he managed to pull his battered and bruised body over top of it, quickly passing out in the process.

...

After stabbing the man at the gas station and stealing the man's car, dope and satchel of money the man had gathered that day from his other "customers" the blond was very much on the run. He had driven several miles when he heard the rattling of the car's engine. He looked down at the fuel gauge and shouted. "No way!" after realizing the other man had never gotten the chance to put gas in the tank before he had stabbed him in the back.

The car slowly came to a halt as it finally ran completely out of gas and the blond started to curse and bang on the steering wheel. "Son of a bitch...now what the hell am I suppose to do?" he screamed out loud to himself.

After several minutes of kicking the car's tires and banging his fists on it's hood the blond grabbed the satchel of money and dope and opened the trunk. He stuffed his pockets as full as possible with some of the loot and then placed the bag inside the trunk, covering it with a blanket. He then closed the trunk and locked it, locking the car doors as well. Once he was certain everything was safe and secure he headed on his way town the road in search of the next unlucky driver to cross his path.

...

The raven-haired woman followed the handsome detective from her bedroom into the living room area and then over to the front door of her apartment.

She tugged on Starsky's shirt collar and pulled him in for a goodbye kiss.

"I want to thank you Dave...I can't remember the last time anyone polished my hood ornament the way you just did and the extra care you gave to my headlights was mind-blowing!" the woman teased.

"Mmmmmm...I do aim to please sweet Candy...promise you'll think of me the next time your ride needs a good wash and wax will ya?" Starsky said with a highly sexual overtone in his voice.

With one last kiss and a smouldering glance over his shoulder, Starsky said goodbye with an offer to call the woman again sometime.

...

Hutch had no idea how long he had been unconscious as he slowly came to. The pain from his shoulder was excruciating and the rest of his body pulsated with unbearable pain when he tried to move.

Out of the corner of the blond's eye he caught a movement off to the side. When he looked over he noticed a tall, lanky blond man standing over along the water's edge staring back at him.

Thinking he was perhaps seeing things, he squeezed his eyes tightly shut then opened them again. He was relieved when the image was still there.

"Help me p-p-please!" Hutch called out in desperation.

The man eyed him cautiously then slowly made his way out to the rocks and closer to Hutch before pausing in his stance.

"Please...my arm...it's broken...I-I-I'm not sure what else...!" Hutch cried out in pain.

"What happened?" the man asked as he continued to proceed with caution.

"I fell into the water...m-m-my shoulder...I-I-I smashed up...up against the rocks...ohhh God...it's killing me!" Hutch moaned.

Hutch noticed the expression on the man's face seemed perculiarly odd and strangely familiar.

"Please...if you could...h-h-help me up and...get me to a hospital!" Hutch pleaded in between painful, breathtaking gasps.

"I don't have a car!" the man told him.

"I-I-I do...it's park down the road...about a mile or so...ohhhh God!" Hutch cried out again as he continued to plead for the man's help.

"If you can get this...this backpack off of me...it's killing me!" Hutch added as a painfully spasm rocked his upper body.

The man made his way closer and bent down and unbuckled the tattered and torn backpack from around Hutch's torso then slipped it off of his back as the blond cried out from the intense sudden movement.

"Where's your keys?"the man asked as he held the backpack in his right hand.

"There in the pack...now c-c-could you help me get up?" Hutch cried out as he struggled to breathe.

The man rummaged through the backpack and located the keys. He then tossed the pack over to the shoreline and then stared down at the battered detective.

Hutch held out his hand as the man knelt down beside him but much to his surprise, the man, instead of helping him up, proceeded to tug the wallet out of the back pocket of his water soaked jeans.

"What...what are you doing?" Hutch yelled in disbelief.

"If you don't mind...I think I'll take this too...and this!" the man said with an evil chuckle as he stripped Hutch of his ring and watch.

Hutch could not believe what was happening to him.

"Don't worry Man...I'll help you up!" the man smirked as he reached down and violently tugged and pulled Hutch to his feet. Hutch cried out from the jarring of his badly broken body.

Then leering angrily into the other man's eyes the blood in Hutch's veins suddenly turned cold. The man's eyes were dark and filled with an eerie, loathsomeness that sent a chill down Hutch's already frozen body. It was then that he recognized the blond man from the gas station.

Sensing what was about to happen, Hutch grabbed hold of the front of the stranger's jacket in an attempt to fight off the attack but in his injured state he was no match for the other man.

It only took a small amount of struggling from the blond detective before the other man was finally able to loosen the grip Hutch had on his jacket. Then with an evil grin the man forcefully shoved Hutch back into the dangerously flowing waters, the very same waters the blond fought so valiantly to rise up out of just a short time ago.

...

On his way home, Starsky stopped off at Hutch's apartment and gathered up his mail, then feeling a little lonely he decided to stop at Huggy's for a beer and some friendly coversation.

"Hey...there he is!" Huggy called out when he saw his curly-headed friend walk into the bar.

"Ya' know Starsky...I can never get use to seeing you without your blond counterpart...you always look so lopsided without him...it's almost like you should have a couple extra arms and legs hangin' off ya'!" Huggy snickered.

"Funny Hug...how 'bout a beer!" Starsky responded to his friend's wisecrack.

"So...enjoying the life of leisure while Hutchie and you are off Starsk?" Huggy asked as he poured his friend a beer and set it in front of him.

"Sure 'em!" Starsky replied as he took a swallow of the amber colored brew.

"So what have you been doing while you're off?" Huggy questioned him.

"Well...I went to the beach...washed my car...!" Starsky informed him.

"Whoa...don't go all crazy on me Brother...you really need to pace yourself...you got five more days ahead of you!" Huggy joked.

"Hey...you've never seen me wash a car have you?" Starsky smiled, secretly thinking of his rendezvous with the beautiful and equally playful Candy.

Huggy, not really understanding the man's comment, simply shrugged it off and continued his conversation.

"So...what do you think our blond one is doing right about now...do you think he up to his ears in the fishes and other fanciful wildlife?" Huggy said with a smile as he thought of his good friend spending his time away doing what he loved most.

"Who ever heard of anyone fishing out in the desert anyways...the only thing he's gonna catch out there in the middle of nowhere is a cold or a case of hay fever!" Starsky said smartly.

"Hmmm...you wouldn't be missing our blond brother by chance are you Starsk?" Huggy pried, sensing the dark-haired man was feeling a tad bit lonesome for his partner.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Starsky argued back defensively, knowing deep down, Huggy spoke the truth.

"MmmmmHmmmm!" Huggy replied smuggly.

"Thanks for the beer Hug...put it on my tab will ya'?" Starsky said as he downed his beer and rose from his place at the bar.

"Where you running off to already?" Huggy questioned his friend.

"Hey...I'm on vacation...I've got a ton of fun and exciting things to do while I'm off!" Starsky lied, knowing full well that he was only going home to crash on his sofa and spend some quality time with his television set.

"Night Hug!" Starsky yelled back as he walked out.

...

The woman guided her horse up the path along the tranquil stream, enjoying the quiet time away from her always demanding job as the hugely, populated town's only veterinarian.

Thinking maybe her companion needed a rest and a cool drink she pulled up on the horse's reins and prompted the mare to stop in it's tracks.

"Ya need a drink Baby?" the woman asked as she guided the mare over to the water's edge.

"This will probably be one of the last times we do this for awhile Lilly...Doc says it's not a good idea to be riding with the..." Amy stopped short in her sentence.

She had found out only 12 days ago that she was pregnant, a day that had changed her life in so many ways.

For it was also the day her fiance was killed in a terrible motorcycle accident. She never had the chance to tell him about the baby.

While the horse was lapping up the clean, clear water the woman peered out across the slow moving water to the other side.

"What in the world?" she muttered out loud as she reached into her saddlebag and pulled out a pair of binoculars.

Adjusting her view to see more clearly, the woman took a sharp intake of breath when she saw what was on the other side of the stream.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed as she tossed the binoculars back in the saddlebags and grabbed the horse's reins. She climbed up on the mare's saddle and gently clicked her heels against the horse's sides. "C'mon Girl!"

The woman and the horse splashed noisily across the stream until they reached the other side. Cautiously she approached the still figure lying in the mud and the muck.

She dropped the horse's reins then looked around the area before slowly walking over to the crumpled figure on the ground.

The woman bent down and aprehensively placed her fingers on the man's neck feeling for a pulse.

Relieved when she felt one, all though it was weak, it meant the injured man was still among the living.

She noticed the odd angle the man's left arm was positioned in and knew immediately it was broken and or dislocated. She also noticed the huge gash on the blond's forehead along with several nasty cuts and abrasions that covered his bloody and swollen face.

The woman removed her jacket and carefully placed it under the injured man's head and retrieved a blanket from off the back of her horse and wrapped it around the stranger's body.

Then, without wasting anymore time, she found the walkie talkie that she had placed in her bag and spoke into the mike. "Harley this is Amy...can you hear me?"

"Harley...this is Amy...come in please!" she shouted desperately into the mike.

"Yeah Amy...I'm here...what's up?" The voice on the end answered back.

"Ohhh thank goodness...listen Harley...I don't have time to go into detail...I need you to get ahold of Doc Bentley and Lenny...tell Len to get a chopper out to Ruby Lake...about half a mile above the fifty seventh mile marker along the fly fishing stretch...I just came across a man lying along the stream...he's in pretty bad shape!" the woman informed the man on the other end.

"You came across what?" the man questioned her.

"Harley please...just get ahold of Lenny and Doc...and hurry!" the woman added not waiting for a reply before throwing the walkie-talkie back in the saddlebag.

Amy knelt down alongside Hutch's bruised and battered form and spoke softly as she placed her hand gently on the back of his neck. "I don't know what the hell happened to you fellow but we're gonna help you the best we can...just please...hang on a little bit longer for me!"

...

Amy sat in the waiting room, glancing through a magazine she found lying on the table as she waited for word on the man she found next to the stream.

After nearly two hours, the doctor entered the waiting room and spied the young woman the same time she noticed him.

She quickly got to her feet when the doctor greeted her. "Hello Amy."

"Hi Doc...how's he doing?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Well...he's in an induced coma...his skull is fractured and there's considerable swelling on the brain...without knowing if he spent any length of time underwater we have know idea of the extent of neurological damage that's been done until he wakes up but until the swelling goes down we need to keep him in a comatose state." the doctor informed her.

Amy nodded her head in understanding.

"His left shoulder was dislocated and he has a compound fracture above his left forearm...his left wrist is also broken as well as several ribs." the doctor added.

"Jeeze Doc...I'd say that stream got the best of him!" Amy replied as she shook her head in disbelief.

"That's not all!" the doctor added. "He has a collapsed lung with a huge risk of pneumonia developing."

"Well sure...why not throw that in there too!" Amy exclaimed, feeling sorry for the blond-haired stranger.

"Do you have any idea who the man is?" the doctor asked.

"Doc...I have absolutely no idea who he is or where he came from...Harley and some of the other guys combed the area but didn't find the guy's car or a campsite or anything!" Amy informed him.

"That's a bit strange don't you think?" he asked her.

"Yeah...it is...I'm afraid until he wakes up there's no way of knowing who the man is!" Amy added.

"Yes...that is _if_ he wakes up!" the doctor replied regrettably.

...

After returning to retrieve the stolen bag of money and dope from the car he left behind the blond climbed back into Hutch's car and drove off back into town. If he hurried he could still meet up with his original buyer he had planned to meet before the mishap with his own supplier.

He pulled off the road at the first available phone booth and made the call. He arranged to meet the buyer three miles up the road from where he called at a remote rest stop to make the deal. When he pulled into the meeting place he was surprised to see that the buyer was already there waiting for him.

The blond drove up alongside the other party's car and nodded. The buyer and the other two men he was with all got out and stood alongside the car the blond had stolen from Hutch.

"Billie...nice jacket!" the buyer replied as he bent down and looked inside Hutch's car and noticed the leather jacket the blond was wearing, Hutch's jacket.

"Oh thanks Monty...yeah I just got it!" he told the other man, trying not to appear too nervous.

"You got the coke?" Monty asked, straight and to the point.

"Yeah...I got it right here Monty...it's some grade A shit too...you're gonna love it!" the blond added as he held up the satchel that contained the dope, minus the stolen money and handed it to the other man with a smile.

"You know somethin' Billie...you're pretty stupid!" Monty exclaimed as he watch the smile disappear from the blond's face.

"W-W-What are you talkin' about Monty?" the blond asked with a worried look.

"You got greedy Billie boy...you got greedy when you should have kept on goin'...you might have made it out of the state before my man Sammy here could catch up to you!" Monty replied as he nodded off to the left of Hutch's car.

The blood drained from the blond's face when he saw the man he had stabbed at the gas station walk up to the beat-up old Ford.

"S-S-Sammy...y-y-your okay...thank God...!" the reply was cut short when the man plowed his fist into the blond's face, knocking him unconscious.

Monty chuckled as he peered into Hutch's car and saw the blond was out cold. "Looks like you messed with the wrong group of fellows Billie!"

"Well Sammy...it appears it's all here...I'll leave you to take care of any loose ends!" Monty replied as he zipped up the bag of dope and headed back to his car.

He and his men climbed back into their car and drove off with a wave of his hand.

The other man, not wasting any time, raced back to the car he borrowed from a friend and retrieved a jug of gasoline from the trunk. After removing his money that the blond had stolen from him from the glove compartment he proceeded to pour the entire jug of gasoline all over the inside of Hutch's car and over the blond as well.

After thoroughly saturating the vehicle's interior he pulled out a matchbook from his front pocket and struck a match, then heartlessly tossed the match into Hutch's car as he quickly jumped back.

Once the car was fully ingulfed in flames the vengeful man smiled and turned away. He climbed back into his car and slowly drove off as he watched the flames rising up high in the sky from his rear-view mirror.

...

"Oh my lord Helen...will you look at that!" the man exclaimed as he and his wife pulled into the rest stop and saw the car in flames.

"Ohhh dear Donald...you don't think there's anyone in there do you?" the woman cried as they exited their own vehicle.

Just as the woman said that, they were able to make out the figure of someone sitting in the driver's seat. The woman screamed and held her hands up to her face in shock.

"Be careful Donald...the car could explode at any minute!" his wife cried as she saw him run towards the burning car with a fire extinguisher.

After several long, heat intensified minutes the good samaritan had managed to douse the burning flames but not before the body inside the automobile was nothing but charred remains.

"Sweet Jesus!" the man called out after the smoke cleared somewhat and he could see inside the car.

"Donald!" the man's wife called over in tears.

"Don't come any closer Helen...get back in the car Honey...you don't want to see this!" the man shouted back to her.

With the overpowering smell of burnt flesh in the air the man had to turn away. His eyes were burning from the smoke that still lingered and he felt sick to his stomach. He stumbled back to his own vehicle and called out to his wife. "Helen...listen to me Honey!" he struggled to speak as he coughed.

"I need you to drive back down the road where we just came from and get to the nearest phone and call the police!" he said before a coughing spasm came on again.

"Yes Donald...but are you sure you're gonna' be okay while I'm gone...we don't even know who or what started that fire!" his wife sobbed.

"Don't worry about me...I'm fine...just hurry now Sweetheart and get to a phone!" the husband replied.

"Alright Dear...I'll hurry back!" she exclaimed as she started their car and drove off.

...

Starsky had just taken a tv dinner out of the oven and was about to sit down with it in front of the television to watch a double feature on the science fiction channel when there was a knock at his front door.

"Really...you got to be kidding me!" Starsky exclaimed as he placed his dinner tray on the coffee table and went over to answer the door.

He was a bit surprised to see his superior on the other side.

"Whatsa' matter Cap'n...you miss my smilin' face already...it's only been three days!" Starsky said as he motioned for Dobey to come in as he walked back into the room to start on his dinner.

Starsky sat back down on his sofa and was just about to take a bite when he said. "So what do I owe the pleasure Cap'n...want a beer or somethin'!" Starsky asked as he stood back up and went to the refrigerator and pulled out another beer for his captain.

"No Dave...I-I-I..." Dobey started to speak but the words got caught in his throught.

His Captains use of his first name instantly sent chills down Starsky's spine.

"What is it Cap'n...what's wrong?" Starsky asked nervously.

Dobey sighed heavily then replied. "It's Hutch Son...he's..." he couldn't find the words.

"They found his car at a roadside rest stop about thirty miles from Ruby Lake...his...his car was set on fire...they found his remains inside." Dobey said solemly

"W-W-What did you just say?" Starsky gasped, convinced he misheard his superior's words.

"You gotta be nuts in the head Cap'n...Hutch went on a fishin' trip...you don't know what your saying!" Starsky added, refusing to believe the words that had just come from Dobey's mouth.

"Listen to me Dave...they found Hutch's backback in the trunk of the car with his wallet and identification inside of it...the license plate on the car is a definite match to Hutch's...the human remains found in the car match Hutch's build...it's him Son!" Dobey informed him with deep sadness.

Starsky suddenly felt weak in the knees, he attempted to set the bottle of beer on the table but he misjudged the distance and it fell to the floor and smashed into a million pieces.

"It's impossible...I just talk to him the other day...he was...!" Starsky choked up as he stared down at the broken glass.

"I'm sorry Son...I know how hard this all must be to comprehend...I wish there was something I could say!" Dobey said somberly as he walked over to Starsky and placed a comforting hand on the grieving man's shoulder.

Starsky quickly shrugged it off and stepped back, banging into the refrigerator.

"Dave...your feet...you're stepping on the broken glass!" Dobey exclaimed.

Starsky looked down at his feet and saw the blood pooling under his right foot and yet he was numb from the pain.

Slowly, Starsky stepped over the broken glass and staggered over to the sofa, placing his hands across the back of it to steady himself.

"This has gotta' be some kind of a sick joke Cap'n...Hutch can't be..." Starsky couldn't even say the word.

Dobey just nodded sadly.

Starsky placed his left hand on his chest, he could feel the tightness building up as he began to labor in his breathing.

Starsky thought Dobey could have just as easily ripped open his chest and tore out his heart and squeezed it in his hands, it would have had the same effect to what he was feeling at that moment.

"Oh God...I can't...I can't...Starsky cried out as he began to hyperventilate, his hands tearing at his throat.

"Dave...sit down Son...I'm calling Doctor Myers!" Dobey exclaimed as he helped Starsky to the chair alongside the sofa.

Starsky leaned over and placed his head between his knees as he rocked his body up and down.

Dobey kept a watchful eye on his detective as he placed a call to the hospital.

When someone answered on the other end Dobey replied. "This is Captain Dobey...I need to speak to Doctor Myers please...it's an emergency!"

After the Captain spoke to the doctor he immediately called Huggy.

"I need to speak to Huggy Bear!" Dobey exclaimed into the receiver, dispensing from the usual polite salutations.

"I don't care if he's busy...I need to speak to him now!" Dobey bellowed.

As the Captain waited for Huggy to pick up he continued to watch his detective slowly fall apart.

"Come on...come on!" Dobey mubbled into the phone.

"Huggy...this is Captain Dobey...nevermind that...I need you to get over to Starsk'y place just as quick as you can...I'll explain it all when you get here...just hurry!" Dobey exclaimed before hanging up the phone.

Dobey quickly returned to Starsky's side and placed a heavy hand on the dark-haired man's shoulder and squeezed.

"Just breathe Son...just try to relax." Dobey said soothingly, knowing his comforting words were entirely useless.

Starsky's body began to rack with heavy sobs as the tears started to well up in his eyes.

Starsky opened his mouth to speak but all that came out were gut-wrenching sobs.

His partner, his best friend, the other half of his whole had suddenly been ripped away from him without warning and it was just too much to fathom.

Just then there was a knock at Starsky's door.

"Thank God!" Dobey muttered as he hurried to the door, pleased to see Huggy standing there with the Doctor following up the stairs.

"What's happening Captain?" Huggy asked, out of breath.

Huggy looked into the room and saw Starsky sitting on the living room chair rocking back and forth in a childlike state and he knew immediately what was wrong, something had happened to Hutch.

Huggy cast a quick glance at Dobey and his suspicions were confirmed.

"No Man!" Huggy muffled softly as he nodded in disbelief.

Dobey could only nod his head yes.

Huggy, not waiting for an explaination, quickly found his way to his friend's side.

"Hey Starsk." Husky whispered softly as he knelt down at Starsky feet and wrapped his arms around the suffering man, trying to steady the rocking motion.

Starsky looked up into the mornful face of his friend and placed a hand on the black man's face and that is when the tears began to flow.

"It's Hutch...Hug...he's...he's...!" Starsky was still to overcome with grief to mutter those words.

"I know Brother...I know." Huggy replied softly as he pulled Starsky into his arms and the rocking began again.

...

The doctor entered his patient's room and paused when he noticed Amy.

She had fallen asleep in the chair by the blond's bed side.

He quietly checked the man's chart, then with a dissaproving shake of his head directed at the young woman, he silently started to walk out.

"Doc!" he heard her whisper softly and he stopped and turned around.

"Amy...I'm sorry...I didn't want to disturb you." the doctor replied.

Amy stood up and strentched her arms and legs.

"Is there any change at all in his condition?" the woman asked.

"As a matter of fact there is...I was just reviewing his xrays...It seems the swelling on his brain as gone down considerably and his risk for developing pnemonia has past...if all goes well today we should be able to bring him out of the coma by tomorrow evening." he answered softly.

"Well that's wonderful!" Amy exclaimed as she looked over at the man lying in the hospital bed.

The doctor smiled half-heartedly.

"Amy...you seem to be spending an awful lot of time here with this man...we don't even know a thing about him...I'm not sure you should be getting so emotionally involved...especially in your condition." he cautioned her.

"In my condition...Doc...I'm not even showing yet and you're worried about my welfare!" she replied.

"Well...you know you're like a daughter to me...of course I'm going to worry...I just don't want to see you get hurt." the doctor added.

"Thanks Doc...I know you're just looking out for me...and I love you for it...but I'm fine...and I'm certainly not going to get hurt just by being here." she replied.

The doctor looked over at his patient then back at the young girl and smiled apprehensively before leaving the room.

Amy sat back down in the chair alongside the stranger's bed and stared intently into his badly bruised face.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow who you really are won't we?" she whispered to the blond softly as she slowly reached over and brushed her hand across the stranger's black and blue cheek.

...

"I've given him a sedative...he should sleep through the night." the doctor informed Dobey and Huggy as he exited Starsky's bedroom with his medical bag tucked under his arm.

Dobey looked over at Huggy and sighed.

"It's my understanding you'll be staying here with him tonight?" the doctor asked as he spoke to Huggy.

"That's right." Huggy replied.

The doctor then reached into his bag and pulled out two different bottles of pills.

"These are pain-killers...the cut on the sole of his foot required eleven stitches...he may have some discomfort in the morning...these can be taken one every six hours for the pain." the doctor instructed as he handed the one bottle to Huggy.

"It's gonna' take more than this little bottle of pills to relieve his pain and discomfort in the morning." Huggy said somberly as he shook the bottle.

"Yes...well...these are sedatives...and should only be taken if needed...one every twelve hours." the doctor informed Huggy before handing him the second bottle.

"Got it Doc...I'll take good care of him!" Huggy replied.

"How is he Doctor...I mean really?" Dobey asked with concern.

"Well..right now he's in shock...losing someone close to you always is...it's going to take time...but he'll be alright!" the doctor said.

"Yeah but Hutch wasn't just any old someone...him and Starsky...it's like they're the same person...if you can understand that!" Huggy said with sadness in his voice.

"Yes...I know exactly what you mean!" the doctor replied.

"Thank you Doc for coming over here so quickly...I really appreciate it!" Dobey exclaimed.

"I must be getting back to the hospital...you can reach me there if you need anything...goodnight Captain...Mr. Brown." the doctor nodded to them both before exited the apartment.

Dobey and Huggy stood there in silence for several seconds before Dobey spoke up. "Thanks again Huggy for staying with Dave tonight."

"You didn't even have to ask Captain...I'll stay as long as he needs me you know that!" Huggy replied.

"Well...I guess I should be getting home...Edith is beside herself with everything that's...!" Dobey started to say but choked up.

"Ohhh...Dammit Huggy...why Hutch...why?" Dobey sobbed.

Huggy couldn't respond, he just brushed away a tear that had slid down his cheek unexpectantly when he saw the big bear of a man start to lose it.

Dobey looked at his watch through tear filled eyes.

"I need to be in Nevada come morning...they need Hutch's body identified...and to be brought back home...God...I'm not ready for that!" Dobey exclaimed as he shook his head.

"You know Starsky is gonna' want to be there too!" Huggy stated.

"Yeah...from what the coroner told me...the last thing Starsky needs to see is Hutch in that condition!" Dobey said mornfully. "Besides...he'll probably sleep until I get back.

"I'll see you later Huggy...I'll call you when I get back." Dobey said as he made his way to the door.

"You've always been there for my boys Huggy...I know sometimes I seem ungrateful towards you and give you a hard time but...I'm really glad they've had your friendship all these years." Dobey said sincerely to the other man before opening then closing the door behind him.

...

Amy looked at her watch.

"Nine o'clock...I suppose I should be thinking of heading home for the night." the woman whispered to the unconscious man at her side.

She sighed and stood up and walked over to the window and gazed out into the night.

"Maybe Doc's right...maybe I am getting too emotionally involved...I mean...I don't even know you...where you're from...hell for all I know...you could be married with half a dozen kids at home!" she added as she looked over at the blond in the bed.

"But that doesn't make any sense...if you were married...you'd think somebody would have been looking for you!" she continued on.

She sighed again.

"You know what...this is crazy...I can't do this anymore...I'm sorry!" she said recrettably as she walked over and picked up her purse that laid under the chair she had been sitting in for the last several hours, day after day, since they brought him in.

Part of her felt like she was abandoning the stranger and part of her felt an overwhelming sadness for the man.

"I really am sorry!" she said softly as she touched his cheek then turned and headed for the door.

Just as she was walking out she heard it, a very low moan coming from the bed and she froze where she was standing.

Amy slowly turned and caught a slight movement of the blond's head.

"Mmmmm." the stranger moaned again and just like that she was back in the room.

She slowly made her way back over to the man's bedside and quietly sat back down.

She watched and waited.

Amy thought about leaving the room to get a nurse or Doc Bentley but she was half afraid to move.

With a good degree of effort, she watched as the blond slowly opened his eyes and then she saw them.

The most beautiful blue eyes she could ever recall anyone having and her heart leaped.

By the look in the man's eyes, she could clearly see he was in immense pain and totally confused by his surroundings.

Amy hesitantly leaned over and placed her hand on the man's arm and said softly. "It's okay...you're in a hospital."

The blond could only stare at her, dazed and unsure of where he was and why.

"You were in an accident...you must have fallen into the lake...I-I-I found lying at the edge of the stream." she informed him.

"Do you remember?" she asked, her heart pounding in her chest.

Hutch just shook his head slightly.

Not understanding what was going on, he squeezed his eyes shut tight then raised his hand to his forehead to feel the bandages.

Amy placed her hand atop his and gently forced it back down to his chest.

"You have a nasty cut on your forehead...you must have hit your head against the rocks." she informed him.

"Ughhh!" Hutch muttered as he opened his eyes again, the pain becoming increasingly unbearable.

"Let me get the doctor...I'll be right back!" Amy said as she rose and hurried out into the hall and down to the nurse's station.

She was about to ask the nurse about Doctor Bentley's whereabouts when she spotted him walking up the hallway.

"Doc...he's awake!" she said with uncontrollable excitement as she pratically dragged him into Hutch's room.

The doctor walked over to his patient and smiled.

"So...you decided to join us!" he said in his best bedside manner.

The doctor took out the pen light from the front pocket of his jacket.

"I'm going to shine this light in your eyes Son...it may irritate your eyes slightly...just want to give you ample warning okay?" the doctor told him.

Hutch remained silent.

The doctor flicked on the pen light and forced Hutch's left eye open further then his right causing him to wince.

"Pretty bright huh?" the doctor said.

Amy waited anxiously off to the side.

"Son...do you know why you're here?" the doctor asked the blond.

Hutch slowly shook his head no.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" the doctor questioned him again.

Once again, Hutch shook his head no.

Doctor Bentley looked over at Amy then back at Hutch.

"Can you tell me your name?" the doctor continued to probe.

"I-I-I can't...I can't remember!" Hutch replied, in an agitated state.

"Okay...it's alright Son!" the doctor said as he patted Hutch's shoulder.

"How 'bout the year...can you tell me what year it is?" the doctor asked with growing concern.

"I-I-I think...it's...ninteen...sixty five...no wait...sixty seven maybe?" Hutch mumbled, his voice filled with doubt.

The doctor cast a worried look at Amy as her stomach became tied up in knots.

"Do you know what town or what state you're in Son?" the doctor continued to question the stranger.

"I-I-I don't know!" Hutch shouted, growing more and more upset.

"Okay Son...that's enough questions for right now...you just rest for now." the doctor said soothingly.

Hutch looked at Amy then back at the doctor.

"What's wrong with me...w-w-why can't I remember my own name...or what happened to me?" Hutch asked nervously.

"With a head injury like the one you sustained...it's not uncommon for an individual not to recollect certain things at first...you had considerable swelling on the brain...we had to keep you in a comatose state until the swelling decreased...you may just need a little more time." the doctor tried to reassure Hutch.

"Yeah but w-w-what if...what if I-I-I _can't_ remember...what if I-I-I...!" Hutch began to stammer.

"Just relax...I'm going to have the nurse give you something to calm your nerves." the doctor said as he patted Hutch's arm.

"I don't want the nurse to give me anything...what I want is to know what the hell is going on!" Hutch shouted as he watched the doctor push the call button.

Within seconds a nurse entered the room.

"Yes Doctor?" she asked.

The doctor ordered the nurse to give the blond a sedative.

She nodded and left the room only to return a few minutes later.

"Please...I just wanna' know what's happening to me!" Hutch pleaded with the doctor as the nurse injected the contents of the needle into his arm.

He then looked over at Amy.

"Help me...please!" he begged, misty-eyed.

Amy felt a tug at her heart when she looked into his tear-filled eyes.

"It's going to be okay." she whispered softly.

"I promise!" she added as she watched the blond's eyes begin to droop.

"Please" Hutch mumbled incoherently before falling back to sleep.

...

On his way to claim Hutch's body, Dobey passed the Ruby Lake Wildlife Refuge which was located close to the lake and trout streams that Hutch loved so much.

"Beautiful place to come...and die Hutchinson!" Dobey muttered to himself as he shook his head.

In another thirty five minutes he had reached Elko County where he had planned to me the county's coroner at the morgue.

Dobey located the morgue shortly after and pulled into the parking lot.

Dreading his next move he slowly made his way out of his car and with legs that felt as heavy as lead, he made his way inside the building.

"Can I help you Sir?" a young woman dressed in hospital scrubs asked as Dobey walked through the door.

"Yes...I'm Captain Dobey from Bay City...I'm here to...make an identification on one of my men." he managed to get the words out without too much difficulty.

Just then the coroner walked out.

"I'll take care of this Sharon...thank you." the coroner said to the young woman.

"Hello Captain...I'm the medical examiner who spoke to you over the phone...Doctor Conrad." the doctor stated.

"Doctor" Dobey replied as he acknowledged the examiner and shook his hand.

"Please call me Pete." he said politely.

Dobey nodded.

"I'm very sorry we had to meet like this." the medical examiner added.

"Yeah...me too." Dobey said mournfully.

"Uhhhh...if you'll follow me." the doctor instructed as he motioned down the long hallway.

Reluctantly, Dobey followed.

When they entered the room, Dobey instantly felt a certain kind of cold stillness.

The area was starsk white and the air had a pungent, medicinal smell to it, a smell that began to sicken the captain.

The coroner walked over to one of the refrigeration units, opened and pulled out one of the metal slabs that contained a body covered in a clean, crisp white sheet.

"Now...I did inform you over the phone of the condition of the body." the coroner warned before he proceeded to pull the sheet from the lifeless form underneath.

"Give me a second will ya?'" Dobey said as he placed his hand over the coroner's to delay his actions.

Dobey took a deep breath, no amount of time was goig to prepare him for what was about to happen next.

After several long and agonizing seconds, Dobey nodded.

The coroner lifted the sheet and exposed what was left of the the charred remains.

"Jesus!" Dobey exclaimed as he stared at the faceless figure on the table and his stomach churned.

"Based on your man's measurements you gave me over the phone, the body seems to match up pretty accurately." the medical examiner informed the captain.

It was then that Dobey noticed the tufts of blond hair that pertruded from what was left of the burnt scalp, the exact same color as Hutch's but he could not be totally convinced it was the body of his detective.

Almost as if the coroner had read Dobey's mind he stated. "We have the man's personal belongings over here." as he pulled the sheet back over the figure.

He walked over to the only desk in the room and opened a clear plastic bag that was sitting there.

Dobey just stood there, his eyes transfixed on the white sheet until the other man's words sank in.

He turned and walked over to the desk and hesitantly began to rummage through the bag's contents looking for something that would, without a doubt, prove that the man on the slab was or was not Hutch.

His heart sank when he found his proof.

For there lying in the bottom of the small bag was Hutch's gold ring with the Tiger-Eye stone.

Dobey slowly pulled it out of the bag and rubbed it between his fingers.

"You took this off the body?" Dobey asked flat out.

"Yes we did." was the coroner's reply.

Dobey also noticed the silver chain with the odd tooth-shaped pendant that Hutch always wore lying in the bottom of the bag as well.

"Dammit" Dobey muttered as he hung his head, for up until that point, he had held out a small amount of hope that the body was the body of someone he didn't know.

"I take it you recognize the contents?" the medical examiner asked.

Dobey was reluctant to speak at first but then responded.

"Yes...these are Detective Hutchinson's things." he said somberly as his eyes clouded with unshed tears.

"I'm terribly sorry Captain...I had been hoping I was mistaken." the coroner said softly.

After Dobey composed himself he spoke.

"How soon can you prepare Hutchinson's body for transporting? Dobey asked as he continued to finger Hutch's ring in his hand.

"Within the hour...will you be using our services for transport?" the coroner asked.

"Yes...thank you Pete." Dobey answered.

"Would you like us to place your man's personal effects with his remains?" the examiner asked.

"No...I'll take these along with me." Dobey replied as he clung to the small plastic bag.

"Thank you for everything." Dobey added as he shook the other man's hand before walking out.

...

After almost twelve hours, Huggy could hear his friend stirring in the other room and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Here we go!" he mumbled to himself as Starsky slowly made his way out into the living room.

Huggy rose from the sofa as Starsky staggered across the room and plopped down in the chair alongside him.

Starsky leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes.

Huggy, with tears in his eyes, shook his head then sat down on the coffee table directly in front of Starsky, his knees touching the other man's knees.

"Hey..." Huggy started to say softly as he placed his hand on Starsky's knee.

"Don't Hug...please...just don't!" Starsky pleaded with blood-shot eyes.

Huggy nodded then got up and made his way to the kitchen.

"I made a pot of coffee...would you like a cup?" Huggy asked.

"No...did Dobey say what time we were heading for Nevada?" Starsky asked wearily.

Huggy remained silent.

When his friend didn't answer him Starsky looked over at the man.

Nervously, Huggy replied. "He left early this morning."

"What did you say?" Starsky asked as he pulled himself up from the chair.

"He thought it best that he went alone...he didn't think it was such a good idea for you to have to..." Huggy choked up.

"He had no right to do that...Hutch is my partner...he had no right!" Starsky hissed as he stumbled into the kitchen, the pain in his foot from the cut from the night before slowing the process.

"Awww come on man...he's right!" Huggy said as he tossed the spoon he was using to stir his coffee with in the sink.

"Why would you want your last memory of Hutch to be that?" Huggy asked somberly.

"That's not the point Huggy...Hutch is my responsiblity...I should have...!" Starsky continued to argue defensively when they heard a knock at the door.

Huggy was grateful for the interruption and went to answer the door.

When he opened the door Dobey stood on the other side.

Dobey instantly sensed tension in the air between the other two men as he walked inside.

Starsky greeted his superior with an angry glare, then he noticed the small plasic bag the larger man was carrying and his body stiffened.

One look into his superior's red and swollen eyes told Starsky all he needed to know, the body was definitely Hutch's.

"Nooo!" Starsky cried out softly in denial as he stumbled backwards, staring at the bag in Dobey's hand.

Huggy walked over and placed his hands on Starsky's shoulder but Starsky quickly shrugged them off then staggered off into the bedroom without another word, slamming the bedroom door behind him.

Huggy started to follow his friend but Dobey called out. "Let him go Huggy...there's nothing we can do for him now anyhow...we just gotta' let him work this one out on his own!"

After a few seconds of silence between the two men Dobey spoke.

"I need to get back to the station...Hutchinson's parents need to be told about..." Dobey swallowed the lump in his throat.

He then gently placed the bag of Hutch's belongings on the coffee table and slowly walked out without another word.

Huggy, at a loss of what to do or how to feel, made his way back over to the sofa and sat down.

He cautiously reached over and picked up the bag and handled it's contents through the plastic, that's when he noticed Hutch's jewelery and that's when it finally hit home that his friend was really gone.

Huggy sighed and leaned back on the sofa as a single tear slid down his cheek and it was then that he heard the gut-wrenching sobs coming from the next room and he began to join in.

...

Hutch's recover from most of his physical injuries was moving along at a steady pace, however his memory of who he was, where he came from or anything else about his past life was a huge blank.

As he sat in his wheelchair, staring out the window in his room, he wondered why no one had come "to claim him."

Was he truly alone in the world?

While deep in thought, he didn't hear Amy as she entered the room quietly and was startled with a jerk when he looked up and saw her standing there.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to startle you." the woman apologized.

"I thought you might like a fresh baked croissant for breakfast...there's this wonderful bakery down the street that makes the best pastries!" Amy babbled on nervously.

"Thank you but I'm not really hungry." Hutch replied.

"Well...maybe you can have it later then." she said with a smile as she placed it on his bedside table.

Amy looked down at the man's face and noticed the bruises and swelling were starting to fade, revealing his true handsomeness underneath.

She followed his gaze out the window and said. "It's a beautiful day today...maybe you'd like to take a strool around the hospital grounds...the gardens..." she started to say before the blond interrupted her.

"Why do you keep coming here to see me...do you pity me?" he asked her with sadness in his voice.

She paused a moment before she replied. "Maybe a small part of me does...but it's not just that...I guess for whatever reason...I sorta' feel responsible for you as well."

"That's rediculous!" Hutch spat back.

"Surely you have your own life to lead...a husband or a boyfriend...you don't need to waste it away keeping me company all the time!" he added angrily.

"My fiance' was killed in a motorcycle accident a short time ago." she said mournfully as she leaned against the window frame and continued to stare out.

Hutch looked over at her and suddenly felt guilty for his outburst. "I-I-I'm sorry...I didn't know." he said remorsefully.

"Yeah...and as for the rest of my family...my parents and my little brother were killed in a plane crash three years ago while flying home from Texas...both my grandparents on both sides of my Mom and my Dad's are gone...so you see...I guess I'm kind of a little like you are right now." Amy added somberly.

"You mean an orphan?" Hutch chuckled slightly, suddenly, his problems didn't seem as huge as before.

"Yeah...you could say that." the woman smiled half-heartedly at the blond.

She was pleased when he in turn smiled back.

"Now...whatta' ya' say to that strool?" she asked him eagerly.

"Ya' know...I think that's probably the best medicine anyone could possibly give me right about now!" he said happily as he wheeled his chair away from the window and flashed another smile at the woman.

"Great!" Amy laughed as she placed her hands on the back of the blond's chair and started to wheel him out of the room.

"Oh...uhhhh...Amy isn't it?" Hutch asked.

"Yes...that's right." she replied.

"Could you grab that croissant you brought? Hutch asked her. "Suddenly I'm feeling a bit hungry." he added a bit more upbeat.

...

Four days had passed and Hutch's funeral was to take place that morning and much to Huggy's uneasiness, Starsky still hadn't come out of his room yet.

As Huggy continued to pace and look at his watch he thought about knocking on the bedroom door but dreaded the idea.

Finally after a few more minutes he threw his hands up in the air and headed for Starsky's bedroom.

He was almost to the door when he heard the rattling of the doorknob.

He stopped as an unshavened and unshowered grief-strickened man walked out.

"Starsk...we have to be at the funeral home in less than ten minutes...the service starts at eleven." Huggy said, trying to be understanding and yet somewhat forceful with his friend.

"I'm not going!" Starsky muttered as he made his way over to the sofa.

"W-W-What do you mean you're not going?" Huggy asked, surprised at his friend's words.

"Just what I said...I'm not going Hug!" Starsky reiterated.

Huggy thought to himself. "_Man I don't need this right now Starsk!" _

The day was going to be hard enough on everyone as it was, he didn't need Starsky's reluctance to compound the situation.

"Well of course you're going Starsk...Hutch was your best friend...you gotta' go and pay your last respects...he would have wanted...!" Huggy started to argue with the dark-haired man.

"Stuff it Huggy...don't give me any of that bullshit!" Starsky shouted back as he stood up and made his way over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of beer from inside.

"Come on Starsk...don't do this Man...I know you're hurting...and I know your guts are all torn up inside...mine are torn up inside too...but please...please don't do this...this is for Hutch!" Huggy pleaded with his distraught friend.

Starsky popped off the top of his beer and tossed the cap in the sink then took a sip of the beer without a word to Huggy.

He then walked back over to the sofa, clicked on the television set and sat back down.

"_Christ!"_ Huggy muttered softly to himself.

"Okay fine...you wanna' sit here and wallow in your own self pity go ahead...just remember one thing...when this day is gone...there's no bringing it back...I just hope you can live with yourself for that!" Huggy spat as he grabbed his jacket from the chair and headed for the door, pausing briefly to look back at his friend before walking out.

...

Huggy was amazed at the amount of mourners lined up outside the funeral home for Hutch's servive.

He thought to himself. "_Why should I be surprised...everybody loved and admired Hutch and everybody wants to pay their last respects to the man...that is everybody but the one person who matters the most!"_

Huggy managed to squeeze through the massive crowd at the front door and made his way inside.

Dobey spotted him as he came through and looked at his watch, that was when he noticed he was alone.

The captain hurried over to Huggy and grabbed him by the arm. "Where's Starsky?" he asked.

"He's not coming Captain." Huggy replied.

"What?" Dobey exclaimed loudly, causing several of the mourners to look their way.

"He refused to come...and I couldn't very well drag him in here kicking and screaming now could I?" Huggy said softly under his breath.

Dobey was about to open his mouth when Hutch's father walked up to them.

"Captain...would you mind telling me where Starsky is at...we can't wait much longer!" Mr. Hutchinson said in an agitated state.

"Well...uhhhh...Mr. Hutchinson...it seems Starsky is unable to attend." Dobey replied.

"What the hell do you mean he's unable to attend?" the elder Hutchinson questioned the captain. "This is entirely unacceptable...something told me he was going to pull a stunt like this!"

Huggy was about to tell Hutch's father to go take a flying leap when the funeral director made his way over.

"Gentlemen...we really must begin the services...if you would all take your seats please." he instructed them.

Regrettably all three men made their way towards the front.

Dobey took his place along side Edith who was seated with Rosie and Cal while Huggy sat next to Dobey.

Mr. Hutchinson sat down next to his wife who was seated off to the right of Edith and the children.

They no sooner sat down when the organ music began to play.

The Reverend for the service made his way to the front and to the podium.

"Good morning...ladies and gentlemen...family and friends...thank you all for attending...we are gathered here today to celebrate the life of a very special individual...Kenneth Richard Hutchinson..." the Reverend began.

Edith and Mrs. Hutchinson were already in tears and dabbing their eyes with tissues.

While the Reverend continued on, a teary-eyed Huggy glanced over at the closed casket and smiled when he noticed the pictures setting atop the beautifully carved mahogany coffin.

One of the photographs was a close-up of Hutch and his dazziling white smile while the other was of him and Starsky sitting on the hood of Starsky's Torino, their arms draped around each other's shoulders.

The reverend carried on with the eulogy. "It does my heart a world of good to see so many of you here today...to pay your respects to this kind and loving soul...Kenneth was taken from us entirely way too soon...it's very hard to understand why such a tragic thing can happen to such a good person...that is a question only God and those who walk with our Lord can answer...today...let's not dwell on the loss of our dear friend and loved one...for today we rejoice and remember this remarkable young man..."

Just then the sound of the doors being pushed opened in the back of the parlor could be heard and the loud gasps of several of those in attendance could be heard over the crowd.

"_Son of a bitch_!" Huggy whispered under his breath when he saw what all the commotion was about.

He and all the other mourners watched in disbelief as Starsky, still dressed in the same clothes he wore from two days prior with an unshaven face and uncombed hair, staggered up to the front with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"I don't believe this!" Mr. Hutchinson growled.

Starsky spied Hutch's casket and froze.

He stood there swaying back and forth, trying to stay on his feet in his drunken stupor.

Dobey never allowed him to view Hutch's remains when he brought him home and truth be known, there was no way he could have found the nerve to do so.

After several long seconds, he slowly made his way to the casket and very tentatively reached out and touched the coffin's top.

His fingers traced over the intricately carved floral trim around the casket's outter edge.

"Beautiful." he muttered softly.

Starsky then picked up the photograph of him and Hutch on the Torino and he smiled as he held it against his chest.

He tried to place the photo back in it's place but it fell face on the casket's lid.

H then ran his hand across the entire length of the coffin, stopping when he got to the top.

Starsky, envisioning Hutch's face under the closed casket, bent down and placed his forehead on the top of the cold wooden surface and whispered. "Hi ya' Buddy."

He stood there stooped over in that position, clinging to Hutch's coffin in silence for several seconds.

"Someone needs to get him the hell out of here!" Mr. Hutchinson exclaimed quietly with his teeth clenched in anger.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Starsky stood upright and placed the half empty bottle of beer on the lid of the casket and mumbled. "One for the road Partner."

He then managed to pull himself away from the casket and he stumbled over to the podium looking out into the vast amount of faces before him.

Most of the people he recognized, some of them he didn't.

"Hi Rosie!" he smiled and waved at Dobey's little girl in the front row.

Rosie smiled shyly and raised her tiny little fingers and waved back at him as she buried her face in her mother's arm.

Starsky then spotted Hutch's parents.

"Mrs. H...Mr. H." he said with a smile and a wave.

Mrs. Hutchinson smiled half-heartedly while Hutch's father clenched his fist in rage, an act that did not go unnoticed by Starsky.

"Starsky please...sit down Son!" Dobey muttered under his breath with authority but Starsky chose to ignore him.

"I'd like to say a few words if you don't mind Reverend." Starsky said with his speech slurred from the alcohol.

"That's it...I can't take anymore of this!" Mr. Hutchinson bellowed as he started to rise.

"Please Richard...let David speak...we owe him that much." Mrs. Hutchinson spoke up, clutching his arm.

"We owe him nothing!" Mr. Hutchinson spat back.

"Then let him do it for our son's sake and mine...please!" she pleaded with her husband.

The elder Hutchinson saw the painful look in his wife's eyes and backed down.

"I wasn't gonna' come here today...I sure as hell never thought in a million years that I'd be standing up here infront of all of you for Hutch's..." Starsky stopped and swallowed the huge lump in his throat as he swayed back and forth.

"I always thought I'd be the one to go first...or at least I had always hoped that I would." Starsky contiued.

"Hutch always said he was gonna' live to be a hundred and fifty...like those people in...hell...I never could pronounce that place!" Starsky chuckled when he thought back to that day in the airport when they saw Judith off.

"A hundred and fifty...I guess you kinda' misjudged that one didn't ya' Partner?" Starsky called out as he looked back at the coffin.

Starsky paused a moment, fighting to stay upright.

"He never got the chance to marry or have the house he always said he wanted with the white picket fence and a mess of kids running around in the backyard...God he loved kids...he always said he wanted about a dozen of them." Starsky said somberly as he looked over at little Rosie's angelic face.

Mrs. Hutchinson sobbed loudly and her husband placed his arm around her as she buried her face in his jacket.

It was then that the tears began to well up in Starsky's eyes too.

Starsky looked back over his shoulder at Hutch's casket again and sobbed. "I still can't believe he's really gone...he was so full of life...and love...he had the biggest heart...bigger than anyone else I've ever known...and he'd do anything for anybody!"

Starsky speech was getting harder to understand, from grief or the alcohol, no one was sure as they watched the tears run down his cheeks.

He looked out into the crowd and spotted a fellow police officer and said with a tearful smile."Well you know don't you Chuck...remember how he organized the fundraiser for Mary when you found out she had Cancer?"

The policeman nodded his head and smiled back then took his wife's hand in his. She smiled as well as she wiped away a tear.

Edith began to sob as well, which set off a chain reaction among several of the other women and some of the men, including Huggy.

Starsky continued to search the crowd. "Ray...how 'bout the time Hutch sang at your daughter's wedding...rember that?" Starsky chuckled.

The man in question nodded back and replied. "Beautiful...it was just beautiful!" while several of the other attendees shook their heads in agreement.

"Yeah...those were some pretty special times!" Starsky added with an overwhelming sadness in his voice.

Starsky expression suddenly hardened as the tears flowed freely.

Dobey wiped his tears away as well.

"So...then maybe somebody can tell me...just how in God's name do you say goodbye to all of that!" he hissed angrily.

"Somebody tell me how it is...that my partner...my best friend...is lying dead over there in a pine box...his life snatched away from him...from me...and the creep who did it is still out there walking the streets!" Starsky cried out viciously.

"Dave please...this is not the place!" Dobey said softly.

"Somebody tell me...just what kind of a world are we living in...what kind of a God do we worship that could allow something so heartless to happen to someone like Hutch!" Starsky continued to rant.

"I'm sorry Margaret...I can't take anymore of this!" Mr. Hutchinson said angrily as he stood up and started towards the dark-haired man.

"Richard please!" Mrs. Hutchinson begged her husband as she watched him advance on Starsky.

It was at that moment that both Huggy and Dobey intervened, with Huggy tugging on Starsky arm and Dobey holding Hutch's father off.

"Come on Starsk...I think you've said enough!" Huggy said as he forcefully dragged Starsky away by his arm.

"Nooo...I'm not finished Hug...I'm not finished!" Starsky cried out.

"For God's sake Starsky...enough already...please!" Huggy pleaded with him to calm down.

When Huggy dragged him past Hutch's coffin Starsky reached out and tried to grab hold of one of the casket's handles but was unsuccessful.

"I never got to say goodbye Huggy...he left me without saying goodbye!" Starsky wailed as Huggy forced him down the aisle and out the front door.

Thankful that Starsky was finally gone, Mr. Hutchinson turned to Dobey and hissed. "I don't want that man within five blocks of my son's burial service Captain Dobey...or I swear to God...I'll have him thrown in jail...do I make myself clear?"

Dobey glared at Hutch's father with loathing then growled under his breath. "I'll see to it personally...Mr. Hutchinson!"

Dobey brushed pass Hutch's father, shoving him slightly as he walked by before exiting the building.

...

"You know...it really is beautiful here!" Hutch said in regards to his frequent visits to the hospital's garden.

"Yes...it really is!" Amy smiled contentedly at the blond.

"It's funny...I just realized something...I don't even know what to call you!" Amy said.

"Yes...I've been thinking about that myself actually...Doctor Bentley has my name down on my medical charts as John Doe...so why don't you call me John!" Hutch told her.

"Okay...but how about we go with the last name Smith...I think it sounds a little better!" Amy replied.

"John Smith it is then...pleasure to meet you Miss Saxton!" Hutch said as he held out his hand to the woman.

After shaking Hutch's hand he raised her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers lightly, an act that made her heart race and her cheeks blush.

"So Amy...since I obviously can't tell you anything about myself...suppose you tell me a little bit about you!" Hutch suggested.

"What would you like to know?" she asked, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious.

"Well..what is it you do for a living?" he asked her.

"I'm the town's veterinarian." she told him.

"Really...how interesting...and do you live here in town?" Hutch continued to probe.

"No...I actually live close to the wildlife refuge near Ruby Lake...it's my parent's homestead with my two dogs Scooter and Millie and my two horses Lilly and Max...it's quite beautiful there...maybe once Doc gives you the okay to leave this place you'd like to come and see it?" Amy said happily.

"I'd like that very much." Hutch replied with a smile that melted her heart.

The two were so engrossed in conversation that they never saw or heard Doctor Bentley and the county sheriff approach them.

"Excuse us Amy but Earl would like a moment alone with our young friend here." the doctor told her and the blond.

"Ohhh...I'm sorry...of course...I'll wait over here!" Amy said as she pointed off to her right before walking off with the doctor.

"What's that all about Doc?" Amy asked with curiosity as she kept an eye on the two men.

"The sheriff just wanted to inform him that there still hasn't been any missing reports filed on him yet regrettably." the doctor said.

Just as the doctor uttered his words Amy looked over and saw the blond's heads droop to his chest in frustration.

She watched as Hutch angrily spun his wheelchair around and rolled off down the walkway.

Amy started to go after him.

"Amy don't...give him some time alone for a bit...this has got to be extremely hard for him right now." the doctor told her.

"Which is exactly why he should have someone with him!" Amy replied as she raced off after the blond.

The sheriff joined the doctor again as they watched the young woman running down the brick path.

"She seems to be getting pretty attached to him isn't she?" the sheriff asked.

"Yes...I'm very worried about her...I don't want her to get hurt again...especially since it's only been a short time since Rory was killed." the doctor replied, referring to the girl's late fiance.

...

Another two weeks had passed.

Amy was heading down the hall to Hutch's room when Doctor Bentley stopped her and pulled her aside.

"I thought you should be the first to know...I'm releasing John tomorrow...I've arranged for him to stay at Verna's boarding house until he decides exactly what it is he wants to do." the doctor informed her.

"Oh Doc that's wonderful!" she exclaimed as she kissed the doctor's cheek and hurried down the hall.

Amy lightly tapped on Hutch's door before entering.

"Well...hello there!" Hutch said with a smile, pleased to see the woman.

"Good morning...I just spoke to Doc...isn't it great news!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yeah...I suppose so." Hutch said with slightly less enthusiasm.

"What's wrong John...you don't seem quite as pleased as I thought you would!" she questioned the blond.

"Well...to tell you the truth Amy...I'm scared...isn't that a riot...a big guy like me!" Hutch tried to make light of the situation.

"No...I don't think it's funny at all John...I know it's got to be very frightening...but I have to tell you...I think you've been incredibly brave throughout this whole thing!" she said with the deepest affection and admiration for the blond.

"I don't think I could have done it without you Amy...you've kept me from losing my mind!" Hutch told her then chuckled when he realized how ironic his words were, causing her to laugh as well.

"Will you still come and visit me when I bust out of this joint?" he asked her.

"Just try and keep me away!" she said playfully.

"No...I would never do that." Hutch said softly as he raised his hand and touched her cheek.

He was just about to lean in for a kiss when they heard someone clear their throat outside the doorway of the room.

"Amy...there's a call for you at the desk...seems Charlie Bates has a hefer that's having some difficulty giving birth to her calf...he'd like you to stop out at his place as soon as you can!" the doctor relayed the message.

"Thanks Doc...I'll see you later!" the woman exclaimed as she hurried off.

The doctor stared at the blond as he watched him watch the girl run off.

"You've become rather fond of our Amy haven't you John?" the doctor asked the blond.

"Yes...I guess I have Doc!" Hutch replied.

"Well just make sure you're not confusing graditude with something else!" the doctor added.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hutch asked with surprise.

"Don't hurt her John...that young girl's had plenty of heartache to last her a lifetime!" the doctor said protectively.

"I'd never hurt her Doc...that would be the last thing on earth I'd ever do to her!" Hutch said defensively.

"Maybe not intentionally...but it could happen!" the doctor replied before walking out of the room leaving Hutch to ponder over his last statement.

...

Starsky pulled up in front of Venice place and noticed the loading van parked in Hutch's usual parking space.

When he peeked into the back of the truck he noticed several of Hutch's things were stacked inside.

Starsky swore under his breath and raced up the stairs to Hutch's apartment above.

The door to the apartment was wide open and when he stepped inside he found the Hutchinsons going through Hutch's things and boxing them up.

"Just what the hell are you doing?" Starsky called out, causing Mrs. Hutchinson to drop what she had in her hands and Mr. Hutchinson to turn around quickly.

When Hutch's father saw his son's angry, dark-haired partner standing in the doorway he replied. "Something you obviously should have done some time ago!"

Starsky noticed two other men in the room moving furniture, men Hutch's father had hired to do the heavy lifting.

The men were in the process of moving a large chest of drawers from Hutch's bedroom out into the living room when Starsky stopped them.

"Put that down right now!" Starsky ordered them.

The men looked over at the elder Hutchinson.

"Don't listen to him...continue on!" Hutch's father superseded.

"Where are you going with all of this stuff?" Starsky demanded to know.

Hutch's father sighed heavily then replied. "We are having it shipped back home to Minnesota if you must know!"

"You have no right to do that!" Starsky argued back.

"The way I see it David...until you can step up and take control of the situation...I have every right!" Hutch's father hissed back, pointing his finger in Starsky's face.

Starsky looked over at Hutch's mother who was boxing up some knick knacks.

He brushed passed Hutch's father to get to her.

"Mrs. H...please don't let him do this!" he pleaded with the woman. "The rent is paid up on the place for the next two months...I just need a little more time!"

"I'm sorry David!" the woman said sympathetically with tears in her eyes.

"You leave her out of this!" Mr. Hutchinson said loudly.

When Starsky turned back around he noticed that Hutch's father had Hutch's guitar in his hand and was working on fitting it into a box.

That was enough to push Starsky's anger over the edge and he rushed the elder Hutchinson and attempted to take possession of it.

Besides the fact that Hutch's father towered over Starsky, he was also as strong as an ox and refused to let go.

As the two men struggled Mrs. Hutchison stepped forward and cried out. "Stop it...please just stop it I can't take anymore of this!"

Mrs. Hutchinson then began to sob and ran into Hutch's bedroom and sat down on Hutch's bed.

The men immediately stopped their fighting.

"Well now look what you've done...I hope you're pleased with yourself!" Mr. Hutchinson spat angrily.

Starsky looked over at the distressed woman and suddenly felt an enormous amount of guilt.

He glared at Hutch's father then proceeded to walk over to the bereaved woman.

When he got to the bedroom he walked over and sat down on the bed beside Hutch's mother and sighed heavily as he watched her wept.

"I'm sorry Mrs. H...it's just...all this is just so hard...I keep saying and doing all the wrong things don't I?" he said softly.

"It's just that...whenever I come here...and I see Hutch's things...and touch some of his stuff...like his guitar...or smell his horrible aftershaves..." Starsky started to say as he pointed to the bottles on Hutch's dresser and chuckled, he always ribbed the blond about his awful shaving lotions. "Somehow it feels like a part of him is still here...like he never really left!" he added with an overwhelming sadness.

Mrs. Hutchinson nodded with an understanding of how he felt.

"Oh God Mrs. H...I loved your son so damn much...but I never told...and now...and now it's too late and I can't bring him back to tell him just how much he really meant to me...and that's whats so damn hard about all this!" Starsky cried out in frustration.

Mrs. Hutchinson looked into her son's best friend's eyes and smiled.

"You know what I see when I look in your eyes David...I see my baby boy...you don't need all of these things of Ken's around you to feel him close to you...he's in here!" Mrs. Hutchinson said as she gently placed her hand on Starsky's heart.

"He's in everything you do...he breathes the very same air that you yourself breathe...he's with you every night when you go to sleep and he's with you every morning when you wake up...it's always been that way...and it always will be!" she told him lovingly.

She continued.

"He loved you too David...you always meant the world to him and I thank God everyday that he had you in his life...and as for you never telling him that you loved him...don't you think for one moment that he didn't know that you did!" Hutch's mother said as she reached up and touched the soft, dark curls along Starsky's forehead.

Starsky looked into the woman's eyes and smiled and sudenly felt at ease.

"Just who is comforting who here Mrs. H.?" Starsky chuckled through his sniffles.

Hutch's mother smiled and got to her feet.

She kissed the top of Starsky's head and walked out of the bedroom and into the living room where her husband stood watching them both.

She then walked passed her husband and calmy said. "Tell the men to bring everything back up Richard...Kenneth's things will stay right where they're at...I'll be waiting in the car!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Well...what do you think John?" Amy asked Hutch in regards to his room at the boarding house.

"It's nice...beautiful view too!" the blond said as he looked out his bedroom window.

"I think you'll like it here...it's so very peaceful." Amy said.

"Yes...it seems to be." Hutch replied.

"Well...I have to be going...I have to check up on a mare that was bitten by a Rattler last week and see how she's doing ." Amy informed him as she headed for the door.

"Will you be coming back later on then?" Hutch asked her eagerly.

"I thought maybe you wanted some time to get use to your new surroundings." Amy answered.

"Yes...I suppose so." Hutch said reluctantly as he turned back towards the window and bowed his head.

"Unless...you want me too!" the woman added.

Hutch's face lit up instantly.

"Yes...I really would!" he said with a smile.

"Okay...maybe we could go for dinner or something...I know of a great Mexican place close by...they serve the best burritos...that is if you like burritos." Amy suggested.

"I-I don't know if I do or not...I guess we'll find out!" Hutch chuckled.

Amy laughed too.

"Shall we say...six thirty?" she asked as she looked at her watch.

"Sounds great!" Hutch replied.

Amy smiled and hurried out the door and down the hallway.

Hutch watched for her out the window when she exited the front door downstairs and watched her walk down the brick walkway, anticipating the next time he'd be with her again.

...

Starsky sat alone on the sofa in his quiet apartment.

With Hutch's death six weeks ago, he had taken an extended leave of absence, that leave ended tomorrow and he dreaded the thought of returning to work without his partner by his side.

He knew what his first priority was though, to find the person or persons responsible for Hutch's death.

"I'm gonna' find 'em Hutch...if it's the last thing I ever do...I promise ya'...I'm gonna' find 'em!" Starsky said out loud as he looked up at the ceiling.

After several more minutes of silence he spoke again.

"How you doing up there anyhow Partner?" Starsky asked with tear-filled eyes.

Starsky kept staring up at the ceiling, as if waiting for a reply.

"Oh God Hutch...when does it start getting easier Buddy? Starsky sobbed, that's when he noticed the plastic bag on the coffee table containing Hutch's things that Dobey had brought home the night he came back from Nevada, with Hutch.

He picked up the bag and began fingering the items through the plastic.

The bag contained some coins, a sterling silver money clip, the gold ring with the Tiger-Eye stone and the sterling silver chain with the odd, tooth shaped pendant Hutch always wore.

Starsky took the necklace out of the bag and held it in his palm.

He noticed when he fingered it black soot came off onto his hands.

Laying the bag aside, he got up and went over to the sink.

He then proceeded to clean the necklace with hot, soapy water.

Once the necklace was clean and shiny he dried it and placed it around his neck.

He went into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror gazing at his reflection and the necklace.

He liked the way the pendant hung down and laid over top his heart.

"Seems fitting!" he thought to himself and smiled.

...

"This is a nice place!" Hutch said as he looked around the restaurant.

"This is one of my favorite places." Amy replied as she looked around as well.

They had already placed their order and the waitress was returning with their meals.

She placed a plate containing two burritos in front of Amy, then placed a plate containing two enchiladas in front of Hutch.

The couple thanked the woman and she nodded and walked off.

"Mmmmm...I'm starving!" Amy exclaimed as she tore into her food.

Hutch smiled at her as he watched her devour the first burrito with a vengeance as he nibbled on his food.

"So...Doc says the casts on your arm and your wrist can come off next week." Amy said.

"Yeah well...not soon enough!" Hutch said as he scratched the skin under the cast on his arm.

"You really enjoy your burritos don't you?" he asked with a chuckle as he reached over with his napkin to dab some sauce that was smudged on the corner of her mouth.

Amy smiled and replied in between bites. "I love 'em...I think when Doc does my autopsy...he's probably gonna' find one in my stomach!"

Hutch froze, his napkin resting on Amy's cheek.

Amy noticed the blond was acting slightly odd.

"What's wrong John?" she asked.

Hutch didn't reply.

"John...is everything okay?" she asked again, trying to get his attention.

"_Why did her words sound so oddly familiar to me?" _Hutch thought to himself.

"John...what is it?" Amy asked again.

Hutch finally came out of his stupor when he realized Amy was speaking to him.

"Uhhh...I'm sorry...it's nothing!" he replied, as he brushed his erie thoughts aside.

She noticed he had barely eaten any of his meal.

"Well...aparently enchiladas are not on your top favorite foods list!" she said with a smile.

"Yeah...I-I guess I wasn't as hungry as I originally thought!" he replied.

Amy finished the food on her plate while Hutch never took another bite of his.

Amy paid for their dinner and they walked out to her truck and climbed in.

She noticed how withdrawn the blond had suddenly become during their meal and it worried her, however, not wanting the night to end she suggested they go for a moonlight drive.

"Amy...I'm sorry but I suddenly have a huge headache...do you mind if we call it an early night?" he asked her as he massaged the bridge of his nose.

He wasn't lying, his head was pounding.

"Of course John!" she said understandingly.

"_How could I be so stupid not to see he wasn't feeling well...that explains his sudden withdraw_!" she said to herself.

Amy started up her truck and drove off, keeping a watchful eye on the blond as they went.

...

The first thing Starsky did when he returned to work the following morning was to stop by the evidence room.

"Morning Ed!" Starsky said to the officer at the desk.

"Dave...welcome back!" the officer replied, happy to see the detective.

"Hey...I'm so sorry about Ken...how you holding up?" the officer asked with concern.

"Everyday gets a little easier Eddie...just taken it one day at a time!" Starsky replied as he managed a smile.

"Yeah...well...what can I do for ya'?" the other man asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Hutch's stuff that was pulled out of the car...can I see it?" Starsky asked.

"Yeah sure...hang on a second!" the clerk replied as he went over to a shelf and pulled down Hutch's leather satchel and his backpack.

He walked back over to Starsky and laid them on the counter.

"That's about it...everything else was pretty well destroyed by the fire!" the clerk informed him. "Luckily this stuff was in the trunk...the fire hadn't reached it!"

With a blank stare, Starsky stood there looking down at Hutch's belongings.

After several seconds he opened the satchel and rummaged through it and found nothing unusual.

He then checked Hutch's backpack, finding his partner's watch in the bottom of the sack, he pulled it out.

Starsky noticed the glass face was smashed.

He thought back to the morning when he saw his partner off for his fishing trip. He remember the blond wearing it as he drove off.

"_Must have dropped it somewhere along the way!" _Starsky thought to himself as he tossed it back in the bag.

"What about Hutch's wallet?" Starsky asked, not seeing it with the rest of the blond's belongings.

"Well...what was left of it was taken off of...off of Hutch...but you don't wanta' see that Dave!" the clerk replied somberly.

Starsky looked into the officer's eyes and simply said with a sigh. "Yeah...how soon do you think I can claim Hutch's stuff?"

"You know how this works Dave...could be months...could be longer." the clerk replied with a frown.

"Yeah...thanks Eddie." Starsky said as he tossed everything back into the bag and the pack.

"Not very helpful was it?" the man said as he zipped up the satchel and the backpack.

"Naah...thanks anyways though." Starsky answered as he nodded then walked towards the door.

"Hey Dave!" the clerk called out.

"Yeah Ed?" Starsky said as he turned back around.

"I hope you get the son of a bitch!" the clerk added.

"You can count on it!" Starsky replied with confidence in his voice, then he walked out.

...

"I bet you feel like a new man John!" the doctor said to Hutch after removing the casts from his arm and wrist.

"You have no idea Doc!" Hutch replied as he wiggled his wrist and twisted his arm.

"How have you been feeling?" the doctor asked as he proceeded to check Hutch's blood pressure.

"Other than an occasional headache...I feel great!" Hutch answered.

"Good...glad to hear that...the headaches should eleviate over time." the doctor informed him.

"So does that mean I can start looking for work Doc?" Hutch asked eagerly.

"I don't see why not...your fixing to stick around then I take it?" the doctor questioned Hutch.

"Yeah...I think so." Hutch replied.

"Well I can think of one person who will be happy to hear that!" the doctor said with a smile.

Hutch smiled too as he thought of Amy.

"Amy has been so supportive...she's very special to me Doc." Hutch grinned.

"That's our Amy!" the doctor said as he finished up with Hutch. "Okay John...you're all set and good to go!"

"Thanks Doc...for everything." Hutch said gratefully as he shook the doctor's hand.

"I'll see you around then!" Hutch added with a wink and a nod before walking out of the examining room.

...

After leaving the evidence room, Starsky made his way back upstairs to the squad room.

He walked through the door then over to his desk where he stopped and stood frozen in his tracks.

The desk beside his, Hutch's desk, looked the exact same way it did the day before Hutch left for his fishing trip.

The papers on his desk were neatly stacked in a pile. The pens and pencils were all standing upright in their holder and Hutch's piggy bank sat there with it's big goofy grin on it's face.

Starsky picked up the pig and held it in his hands and while lost in thought, he never heard Dobey call out his name.

"Starsky?" Dobey repeated as he shook his detective's shoulder.

Starsky's body jerked as his train of thought came back to the present.

He looked up at his superior.

"Sorry Cap'n!" Starsky apologized.

"Welcome back...can I see you in my office for a moment?" Dobey asked politely.

"Sure Cap'n." Starsky said as he placed the pig back on Hutch's desk and followed Dobey into his office.

Dobey closed the door behind them and motioned for him to have a seat.

"How have you been Son?" Dobey asked with concern.

"I think you know the answer to that Cap'n." Starsky said somberly.

"Dave...you know I'm not going to rush you into getting back out on the street...I figure when you're ready...you'll let me know." Dobey told his detective.

Starsky nodded then replied. "I stopped down at evidence before coming in...I looked through Hutch's things they got out of his car."

"And..." Dobey asked.

"And I didn't find nothin' out of the ordinary." Starsky added.

"So where do you wanna' go from here?" Dobey inquired.

"I wanna' head to Nevada Cap'n...see if I can dig something up...maybe somebody saw something that might be of help." Starsky said.

"Okay...when do you want to leave?" Dobey asked.

"The sooner the better." Starsky replied.

"Alright...I'll make the arrangements...you can leave tomorrow if you like." Dobey iformed him.

"Thanks Cap'n." Starsky said with a half-hearted smile as he got up to leave the room.

He stopped at the door and turned around.

"I'm gonna' find Hutch's killer Cap'n...I owe Hutch that much!" Starsky said with a lump in his throat.

"I know you will Son." Dobey said with a sense of pride in his voice.

...

Hutch was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling when there was a knock on his door.

He quickly got up to answer it and was pleased to see Amy standing on the other side.

"Well...Hello there!" the blond said with a smile.

"Hi John...I was wondering what your plans were for the afternoon?" she asked as she stepped inside his room.

"Nothing really...what did you have in mind?" Hutch asked the woman.

"Well...I thought maybe if you weren't doing anything...you'd maybe like to ride along with me on my rounds today." she suggested.

"Sure...that'd be great...I was starting to go a little stir-crazy anyhow!" he said eagerly as he grabbed a jacket and walked out the door with the blonde, closing the door behind them.

They hurried down the steps and out the front door to Amy's red pickup that was sitting along the curb.

Hutch started to get into the passenger's seat when Amy called out. "You wanna drive?"

"I-I don't have a license!" he told her.

"Well...maybe it's time we worked on that!" she replied as she tossed him the keys.

Hutch caught them in mid-air.

"Isn't that kind of illegal Miss Saxton?" he asked jokingly.

"I won't tell if you don't...tomorrow we can stop by the DMV and you can take your driver's test...you do know how to drive don't you?" she asked with a smile.

"Guess will find out won't we!" Hutch chuckled, causing Amy to laugh too.

They both climbed into the truck and Hutch started the engine.

"So...where we heading?" Hutch asked.

"Just up the road a piece...Farmer McNulley has a goat he needs castrated...I could maybe use your help!" she said with a smirk.

"Ouch...Amy...don't you know us guys gotta' stick together!" he answered jokingly as they drove off.

...

Starsky had been in Nevada for six days and still hadn't turned up any new leads on Hutch's case.

He found a waitress at the diner Hutch had eaten at that remember seeing him as well as the gas station attendant but other than that the trail quickly grew cold.

With Dobey on him about returning to Bay City to help with a special case he had been involved in previously before Hutch's death, he reluctantly gave in for the time being and returned home, vowing to return as soon as possible.

As he was driving back towards California he saw a small roadside stand where someone was selling homegrown fruits and vegetables.

"McNulley's Farm...hmmmm...I could go for some fresh peaches!" Starsky said to himself and he pulled off to the side of the road and got out of the Torino.

He smiled politely to the young woman who was tending the stand.

"Afternoon...ya' have any peaches?" Starsky asked.

"Yes we do...just picked them fresh this morning!" the woman told him as she motioned to the fruit.

Starsky looked over the baskets of peaches then picked out the ones he wanted.

The woman placed them in a paper bag and handed them to Starsky who in turn, gave her the money as payment and she thanked him.

"Beautiful place you have here...nice looking cattle up there on the hill...are they yours?" Starsky asked as he surveyed the farm.

"Yes they are." she answered politely.

"Bet they keep you busy huh?" Starsky added.

"They sure do...course we also have a few hogs...some chickens and some goats too!" the woman said.

"Is that right?" Starsky said with a smile.

The woman motioned over her shoulder at one of the goats that was munching on some hay in a small fenced in area. "That's Benny over their...he doesn't know it yet but...he's getting an adjustment today...if you know what I mean!"

"Ohhh...poor Benny!" Starsky grimaced when he caught her meaning.

"Well...thanks for the peaches...you have a good afternoon...good luck Benny!" he yelled over to the goat before turning and heading back to the Torino and climbing inside.

He placed his peaches on the front seat, then waved and started to drive off just as Amy's red pickup was pulling into the lane from the opposite direction.

"Wow...will you look at that!" Amy said when she noticed the red car with the white pin stripe pulling away from them.

When Hutch spotted the car he felt a sense of deja vu, much like he did the night at the Mexican restaraunt and he slowed the pickup truck down as he watched the Trino drive away.

"What is it John?" Amy asked, noticing the far away look on the blond's face.

Hutch, lost in thought, did not answer her.

Amy's eyes followed Hutch's eyes to the red car.

John what's wrong?" Amy asked again trying to get his attention.

"What...oh...it's nothing!" he replied as he shook off the weird vibe with a half-hearted smile and pulled into the long lane leading up to the McNulley's farmhouse.

...

"Starsky...I'm really sorry I had to bring you back home from Nevada before you had the chance to find anything out about Hutch...you know I wouldn't have done it if I didn't really need you on this one!" Dobey said regrettably.

"'So'kay Cap'n...I was hitting a brick wall anyhow." Starsky said with melancholy in his voice.

"There's something else too Starsky." Dobey said apprehensively.

"What is it?" Starsky asked as he raised his right eyebrow.

"I'm assigning you a partner on this case." Dobey informed him as he waited for the retaliation.

"I was wondering when the subject would come up." Starsky said somberly.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"That'll be your partner now." Dobey said as he called out for the person knocking to enter the room.

Starsky let out a huge sigh as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hello Gentlemen!" the voice said softly.

Starsky thought the voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"How are you Starsky?" the female voice asked the curly-headed man.

Starsky looked up and a smile crept across his face.

"Joan Meridith!" He exclaimed as he stood up.

His first thought was to hug the woman but he settled for a gentle handshake instead.

"Wow...it's been along time!" Starsky added.

"Yes...it has been...I'm so sorry about Hutch Dave...he was a good man." the woman said with much sincerity.

"Yeah." was all Starsky could say as a veil of sadness covered his expression.

"Captain Dobey!" she said as she greeted Starsky's superior.

"Inspector Meridith...thank you for accepting the assignment." Dobey said with gratitude.

"No thanks is needed Captain...I'm honored that you requested me." Meridith said with a smile.

"Why don't you have a seat and I'll fill you both in on the latest developments in the case." Dobey added as he motioned to the empty chair.

...

"Thanks for coming along with me today John...you were a big help!" Amy said appreciatively to the blond as they pulled up to the front of the boarding house.

"It was...interesting...aside from poor Benny's misfortune...I actually enjoyed it!" Hutch said with a chuckle.

"I have the weekend off...did you maybe want to do something tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure I'd like that!" Hutch said with a grin.

"Great...how about we stop at the DMV first thing in the morning and see about getting you licensed before we do anything else!" Amy suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!" Hutch replied as they said goodnight and he climbed out of the truck.

Amy slid back over into the driver's seat and waved as she pulled away.

...

"So...how have you been Starsky...I mean really?" Meridith asked with concern for the dark-haired man as they sat in the front seat of the Torino.

"You mean aside from the fact that Hutch's death turned my whole life upside down...that losing him has changed my life completely!" Starsky muttered while shaking his head.

The woman placed a comforting hand on his forearm.

"I can only imagine what you've been going through." she said softly.

"Ya know what really stinks Mer is the fact that I never got the chance to say goodbye...I mean not really anyway...it's like one minute he was here and the next...he was gone!" Starsky said as he smacked the sterring wheel of his car.

"Everybody keeps telling me that it's gonna' get easier...that time's gonna' heal all wounds...that's just a load of bullshit!" Starsky cursed angrily.

"No...as close as you two were...I don't suppose those wounds will ever heal completely...but I think there are ways you can channel these feelings you're feeling right now into somethinga lot more positive...and eventually your grief will learn to walk along side of you rather than consume you. " the female detective said on a positive note.

Starsky looked at the woman and sighed. "It's just not fair...I mean why Hutch...why couldn't it have been me instead?"

"Oh so now you're blaming yourself for Hutch's death?" she asked.

"Yeah...maybe I am!" he exclaimed.

"He practically begged me to go along with him...if I woulda' just went...maybe he'd still be alive and sitting right there where you're sitting!" Starsky added.

"And maybe you'd both be dead!" Meridith stated.

"Yeah well...at least we would have gone together...Hutch always said it was always toughest on the one left behind...and you know something...he sure as hell was right!" Starsky hissed as he started up the Torino and sped off.

...

Hutch had past his driver's test that morning and received his license under his new identity given to him by the Social Security office the morning before.

"Soooo...what would you like to do today?" he asked the blonde woman in the seat next to him.

"I have a couple of friends I'd like you to meet...that is if you don't mind!" Amy said.

"Sure...where to?" Hutch asked.

Amy gave him directions and they set out on their destination.

Within ten minutes they were pulling up into a long driveway that lead to a beautiful mountain stone home.

Hutch parked the truck and they both got out.

"This is where your friends live?" he asked.

"You could say that!" she replied just as two very friendly dogs came running out from the back of the house to greet them.

"John...I'd like you to meet Scooter and Millie!" Amy said as she bent down and petted the two excited canines.

"These the friends you were referring to?" Hutch said with a smile as he knelt down and scratched the dog's heads while they each took turns licking his face.

"Yep...these are my buddies!" Amy replied, laughing as she watched the dogs cozying up to the blond.

"So this is your place?" he asked as he admired her home.

"This is the old homestead...it's been in my family for close to a hundred and fifty years...my great grandfather built this place when he and my great grandmother were first married." Amy said as she explained the home's history.

"I can't imagine ever living anywhere else...I just love it here!" she exclaimed with pride in her voice.

"I can see why...It's beautiful! Hutch replied as he looked around.

"C'mon...I have a couple more friends I'd like you to meet!" she said with a smile as he followed her to the barn.

When Amy opened the barn doors and they stepped inside Hutch's eyes fell upon two horses, a handsome black stallion and a beautiful honey-colored mare.

Both horses were pleased to see their owner and both let out a loud whinney when she walked up to them.

"Hello my babies!" she exclaimed as she stroked the nose of the mare then did the same to the stallion.

"This is Max!" she said as she continued to pet the stallion.

"And this beautiful creature is Lilly!" she said as she nuzzled noses with the mare.

"She is indeed beautiful! Hutch exclaimed as he stroked the mare's coat.

"And look at this handsome fella'" Hutch added as he gave the stallion equal attention.

Amy opened up the back barn door gate and the horses immediately raced out and began gallopping around in a fenced in area before heading out to pasture.

Hutch and Amy stood there watching the horses frolicking together for several minutes before Amy said. "How about some lunch?"

"I do believe you just said the magic word!" Hutch replied as he patted his stomach.

Within minutes they found themselves sitting on a blanket in the shade under an old oak tree.

In preparation for their lunch together, Amy had made a meal of fried chicken, potato salad and a fresh baked apple pie.

Hutch ate the food eagerly and they washed it all down with a glass of iced cold lemonade.

"Would you like another piece of chicken John? she asked Hutch.

"Uhhh...Amy if I eat another bite I'm going to burst!" Hutch told her as he rubbed his belly.

"Everything was delicious!" he added as he wiped his mouth with a linen napkin.

Amy smiled with delight.

Hutch then stretched out on the blanket and laid back and closed his eyes.

"It's so peaceful here!" he sighed.

"Now you can see why I love it here so much!" Amy said as she packed up the leftovers into a picnic basket before stretching out along side Hutch.

With one hand propped under her chin, her gaze fell upon the man beside her.

Hutch, sensing he was being watched, opened his one eye and looked over at the blonde woman.

He chuckled when she quickly looked away and began to blush.

He then, unexpectedly reached over and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"You know...you have the most beautiful blue eyes!" he whispered softly as he caressed her cheek.

Hutch then turned onto his side so that he was facing her, their noses just inches away from one another.

He tilted her chin up so that their eyes met and he leaned in and kissed her long and hard taking her breath away.

Amy was the first to pull away.

"I'm sorry Amy...I guess I was out of line wasn't I?" Hutch muttered apologetically somewhat embarrassed by his sudden actions.

"No...it's not that...it's just...!" she started to say.

"It's Rory isn't it?" Hutch asked, referring to her late fiance.

"No...it's not that...not really!" she stuttered nervously.

"Amy what is it?" he asked again.

She looked into Hutch's eyes then slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position.

After several long agonizing seconds Amy muttered. "I'm pregnant!"

"You're pregnant?" he repeated, surprised by her statement.

She nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Wow...that was one hell of a kiss!" Hutch said jokingly, trying to eleviate the suddenly serious mood.

Amy just looked at Hutch and started to crack up with laughter and he quickly joined in.

"Oh John...how do you always manage to make me laugh the second I start feeling low?" she asked with a smile.

Hutch placed his hand on her cheek again without saying a word.

"Does Hutch thought for a second then replied. "No...I think it's wonderful...and I think you're beautiful."

This time it was Amy who leaned in and kissed Hutch tenderly on the lips.

...

"Care to come in for a night cap?" Meridith asked as they pulled up in front of her apartment.

"I thought you'd never ask!" was Starsky's reply.

Starsky followed the female detective up the walk and took her keys and opened the door.

She smiled and thanked him as they both stepped inside.

Once inside, she kicked off her shoes.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable." she suggested as she motioned to the sofa.

Starsky nodded with a smile as he sank down into the deep cushioned sofa and laid his head back.

"You drinking a beer or has your taste become a bit more sophisticated?" she asked as she made her way over to the liquor cabinet.

"Beers fine by me!" Starsky replied.

The woman grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and popped off the top then walked over and handed the bottle to Starsky.

She then went back to the cabinet and made herself a Rum and Coke, then sat down next to the curly-headed detective.

"Here's to another fun-filled and hopefully successful caper!" she said as she tapped her glass against Starsky's beer bottle then took a sip of her drink.

Starsky took a swig of his beer then sat the bottle on the coffee table, he then turned and proceeded to stare at the woman next to him.

"So...Joan...what you been up to since the last time I saw you?" Starsky asked.

"Oh you know...work work work...it's pretty much consuming all my free time!" Meridith replied as she sucked on an ice cube from her glass.

"You know what they say about all work and no play!" Starsky said suggestively as he leaned over and placed his mouth on top of hers, sucking the ice cube right out of her mouth and catching it in his teeth.

He then took the ice cube from his mouth and while he held it in his fingers he slowly traced the outline of her cheek, trailing down to her jawline then her neckline.

She leaned back and closed her eyes enjoying the sensation.

Starsky, seeing the moisture trail left by the ice, leaned down and nuzzled her exposed neck.

His experienced fingers slowly undid the top three buttons of her blouse and traced her bare skin further on down with the ice causing her to moan with pleasure.

"Wouldn't we be more comfortable in the bedroom?" he whispered in her ear.

"I was just about to suggest that." the woman uttered breathlessly.

Starsky smiled mischieviously and got to his feet.

He then pulled her up off the sofa and lead her into the bedroom.

Starsky walked her over to the bed until her thighs were pressed up against the bed frame.

He then unbuttoned the rest of the buttons on her blouse and pulled it away from her body, kissing her bare arms and shoulders.

Starsky continued on, removing her bra then her skirt and panties until she was totally nude.

Meridith then climbed onto the bed with her knees on the matress and helped Starsky remove his tee-shirt, kissing his hairy chest all the way down to his stomach.

She then unbuckled his belt, undid the snap on his jeans and pulled them down to the floor.

Starsky raised each leg and stepped out of his jeans then slowly shed his black briefs and kicked them aside.

He then joined Meridith on the bed and slowly lowered her down on the pillows behind her.

Starsky then explored every inch of her smooth, dark skin as she moaned uncontrollably.

He trailed hot, sensual kisses up her stomach, then her chest, then neck until he reached her full, red lips which he devoured passionately, bruising her lips as he forced her mouth open.

He then looked deep into her eyes and that's when she saw his pain, the pain that had been building up inside of him for weeks and weeks since Hutch's death, a pain that needed a release.

"Starsky!" she whispered softly, slightly frightened by his lost, far away expression.

Starsky ignored her as he climbed on top of her and forced her legs apart.

"David!" she called out his name, trying to get him to reconnect with her.

"Starsky...no...please!" Meridith cried out with fear.

"I just wanna' forget him for one night...get him out of my head!" Starsky moaned in frustration as he prepared to force himself upon her.

"No...not like this!" she cried out as she tried to push him off of her to no avail.

"For godsake Starsky stop!" the woman screamed out in one last attempt to stop him.

All of a sudden, realizing what he was about to do, Starsky's body froze.

He raised his head and looked into her eyes, eyes filled with worry and fear.

"Oh God! Starsky called out, horrified at what he had almost done.

He quickly climbed off of her and stumbled into the bathroom.

Meridith heard Starsky throw up the lid on the toliet seat and begin to vomit into the bowl.

She slowly rose, her body still trembling and wrapped the bed sheet around her nakedness before walking over to the bathroom door.

After he had emptied the contents of his stomach, Starsky sat on the floor holding his head in anguish.

Meridith walked into the bathroom and placed her hand on top of his dark head, then ran her fingers through his damp curls.

"It's okay Starsky." she said softly as she rubbed the back of his neck.

When she looked at his face she saw tears streaming from his eyes.

"Oh David!" her heart ached for him as she knelt down and wrapped her arms around him.

He immediately fell into her arms and wept freely.

"I'm so sorry Joan...oh God I'm so sorry!" he cried.

"Shhhh...it's gonna' be okay!" she cried along with him.

"i just wanted to forget him just for a little while...it's just so hard!" Starsky wept as she held him against her chest.

"I know." she said softly as she kissed the side of his wet cheek.

The two of them sat there on the cold, tiled floor for several more minutes until the sobbing subsided.

Meridith then got to her feet and held out her hand.

"Come with me David...maybe I can help you forget for at least a little while." she said soothingly as she lead him to her bed.

...

"Well Amy...everything seems to be just fine!" the doctor told her after her physical examination the following Monday morning.

"Do you have any questions for me?" Doctor Bentley asked the blonde.

"Well...now that you mentioned it...yes I do." she told him.

"What is it?' he asked.

"I-I-I was wondering...I was wondering if it was safe for the baby if I were to..." she started to blush.

"You're thinking about having sexual intercourse?" he said matter-of-factly.

"The thought has crossed my mind." she told him, avoiding his gaze.

The doctor chuckled then replied. "That shouldn't be a problem Amy...it's still fairly early into your pregnancy...just exercise precaution." he informed her.

"Thanks Doc!" she said with a smile as she hopped off the examing table.

"Why don't you go ahead and get dressed...I'll have your vitamin perscription waiting for you at the front desk when you're ready to go." the doctor said as he squeezed her hand before walking out of the room.

After she had dressed, Amy made her way to the receptionist, paid her bill, retrieved her perscription and left.

She had dropped Hutch off at the diner before heading to her appointment and had agreed to pick him up when her appointment was through.

With a spring in her step Amy climbed into her pickup and drove off to the diner.

...

Starsky and Meridith were busy going over case files when Dobey walked out from his office and said somberly. "We have another dead body...same MO as the others...looks like our killer has struck again!"

"Where?" Starsky asked.

"Adams and North Fifth!" Dobey informed them. "I want you two over there to check it out!"

"We're on our way Cap'n!" Starsky replied holding the door for Inspector Meridith as they walked out of the squad room.

The two detectives arrived at the victim's residence within minutes and were greeted by the crime lab team.

"Talk to me Charlie!" Starsky said as they entered the crime scene.

"Well...no sign of a forced entry...so I'm guessing she knew her attacker!" the forensic guru stated.

"Same MO as the previous victims...a blow to the back of the head with a blunt instrument...her wrist were tied up with packing tape...and she was gagged so she couldn't scream...then raped...and eventually...after beating her...he put her out of her misery by suffocating her." the man from forensics added.

Starsky and Meridith walked over to the victim's body and pulled back the sheet.

Meridith took one look at the body and rushed out the front door.

Starsky, still having a few more questions to ask, lingered.

He took a look around the vicitm's residence, picking up a paper bag that laid on the kitchen counter making a mental note that it came from Hartman's Pharmacy then once he was through he made his way outside.

Meridith was seated in the front seat of the Torino with her eyes closed and head back on the seat.

Starsky leaned his head into the opened window and said. "You okay?"

"I will be." she replied solemly.

Starsky climbed into the Torino and looked over at the woman.

"Who ever did that Starsky is one very sick man!" she added.

"Yeah." was all Starsky said in reply as he started up the car's engine and drove back to the station.

...

While Hutch was enjoying his breakfast at the diner he became engrossed in a conversation with one of the locals and found out the man ran a guide service that involved taking clients out on fly fishing expositions on the Ruby Lake's Wildlife Preserve.

The man took an instant liking to Hutch and offered him a job as a guide trainee and Hutch eagerly accepted.

"I like to give all my new guides a sign on bonus to start...that way they can buy supplies and whatever they need to start off right." the man said as reached into his wallet and pulled out three fifty dollar bills and handed them to Hutch.

"Well thank you...that's very generous of you!" Hutch said with a smile of graditude.

"So John...I'll see you tomorrow morning then at my office...say around eleven...we can discuss more in detail about the position?" The man said as he held out his hand.

"Thanks again Lloyd...I'm awful grateful for the oppurtunity!" Hutch replied with a handshake to seal the deal.

After the man left, Hutch stayed at the counter sipping on coffee while he waited for Amy to show.

As he sat there, he noticed a young girl seated off to the side in a booth and his eyes were instantly drawn to her.

He noticed that she appeared to have a nervous tick and her hands trembled badly as she tried to drink a glass of water.

There was something about her actions that seemed vaguely familiar to Hutch but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Hutch watched the young girl for a few minutes more then said to the waitress behind the counter. "How 'bout a piece of that cherry pie there Mary."

The waitress cut a slice of the pie and placed it on a plate and sat it in front of the blond.

She was surprised when Hutch got up and carried the plate over to the young girl and sat it down on her table.

"Thought you'd might like a piece of homemade pie...you like cherry don't you?" he asked the young girl with the discheveled appearence.

The young girl eyed Hutch suspiciously at first then nodded as she looked at the pie.

"May I?" Hutch asked as he motioned to the chair.

The young girl thought for a second then nodded again.

Hutch smiled and took the seat opposite her.

"You live around here?" he asked her.

"Sorta." the girl replied as she began to gulp down the pie.

"Do you have family close by?" he questioned her.

"What...are you writing a book or somethin'!" she said defensively.

"No...just curious that's all." Hutch replied.

As Hutch sat there watching the girl devour her pie she eventually spoke up. "My Mom and Dad live back in Los Angeles."

"So what brought you here?" he probed as he watched the girl continue to tremble uncontrollably.

"I came out here with my boyfriend...he had a gig with a band...but it didn't work out." she told Hutch.

"So where's your boyfriend now?" Hutch asked.

"I don't know...we were staying at a friend's place and he left to take care of some stuff one day and he never came back!" the girl informed Hutch as she scraped the crumbs from her plate and licked the spoon clean.

"He was sorta messin' with the wrong kinda' crowd if you know what I mean." the girl said as she rung her hands together and began to rock back and forth.

"I-I-I told him not to go that day...I told him it didn't feel right...but Billie just went anyway...said he was gonna' make enough money for us to get away and make a fresh start." she added.

"You gotta' cigarette Mister?" she asked Hutch.

"No...I don't smoke...sorry." Hutch replied.

The girl started to shake and twitch more rapidly as their conversation progressed.

After several seconds lapsed without either one of them speaking, the girl then nervously asked. "You wanna go out back...for twenty bucks I can make you feel real good."

Hutch was taken aback by her comment.

"Oh sweetheart...why would you want to do something like that?" he asked her softly.

"I-I-I really need the money...I can't take it anymore!" the girl sobbed as she scratched her right arm.

"Honey...there are places here that can help you with those kind of problems." Hutch whispered as he placed his hand gently on her arm.

"What do you know about my problems!" the girl spat as she pulled back her arm.

Not wanting the girl to get angry and feel the need to get up and leave, Hutch quickly changed the subject.

"When was the last time you saw your folks?" he asked.

"I don't know...a year maybe." she replied as her eyes pooled with tears.

"I bet they miss you." Hutch added with a smile.

"They probably hate me...I ran away with Billie and never even said goodbye!" the girl sobbed.

"Oh Sweetie...I'm sure they don't hate you...my guess is they're probably sitting at home right now wondering and worrying about you." Hutch said.

The girl wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I have been thinking about them a lot lately." the girl admitted tearfully.

Hutch leaned over and brushed the hair from the young girl's eyes.

"What if I was to help you find a way to get back home to your parents...do you think you'd like to do that Sweetheart?" Hutch asked soothingly.

"Why would you want to help me Mister...I'm a nobody to you?" she sobbed.

"That's not true...a little lost maybe...but definitely not a nobody...and with a little help...I bet you could find your way back." Hutch said as he dabbed her tears with a napkin from the table.

"Whata' ya' say?"Hutch asked as he smiled at the girl and was delighted when she smiled back.

Just then Hutch saw Amy's red pickup pull up out front.

He then reached into his pocket and retrieved one of the fifty dollar bills his new employer had just given him.

He reached over and opened the girl's hand and placed the bill in the palm of her hand and gently closed it.

"I know you'll do the right thing." Hutch said with a smile before touching the girl's cheek and standing up to leave.

The girl was completely surprised by the blond's generosity when she looked at the money in her hand.

As Hutch started to walk away the girl called out to him. "Hey Mister...what's your name?"

Hutch turned back around and replied. "It's John!"

"Mine's Holly...thank you John." she said with a sincere smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are we going?" Hutch asked, looking back as Amy drove right passed the driveway to the boarding house.

"Well...I thought we would do a little celebrating!" Amy answered enthusiatically.

"What are we celebrating?" Hutch questioned her.

"Your new job...what else?" Amy replied with a smile.

Hutch snickered. "Amy...I haven't even had my first day on the job yet...we don't even know how I'm going to do!"

"Oh please...you are going to be fantastic and you know it!" Amy said proudly as she continued to drive further down the road.

"Yeah well...let's hope so...I can really use this job!" Hutch said with a frown.

Amy pulled into one of the town's local bars, parked the truck and shut off the engine.

"Dinner and drinks are on me!" she proclaimed as she opened the driver's side door and hopped out.

Hutch did the same, then followed her inside.

"Well look who it is!" the bartender exclaimed when he saw Amy walk pass the bar towards a table.

"Where have you been gorgeous?" he asked the woman as he sized up Hutch.

"Oh I've been busy the last couple of weeks Earl...with work and all." Amy replied with a smile as she and Hutch sat down at a table.

"Amy...I'm real sorry about Rory...didn't really get the chance to talk to you after the funeral." Earl said somberly.

Amy's smiling face was replaced mometarily by a look of sadness and Hutch placed his hand on top of hers in a comforting jesture causing her to smile again.

"This is a friend of mine...John Smith...John...this is Earl Powers...he's the owner of this bar." Amy informed Hutch as she pointed to the other man.

"Hello...it's a pleasure." Hutch said sincerely as he reached out to shake the other man's hand.

Earl shook Hutch's hand and said with a smile. "What can I get you two?"

"Well...we're doing a little celebrating today...John starts his first day of work Monday morning for Lloyd Payne...he's gonna' be one of his guides...so can you recommend something special Earl?" Amy asked as she squeezed Hutch forearm.

"I sure can...how about a couple of nice...thick and juicy steaks with all the fixings?" Earl suggested.

"Mmmm...sound good to you John?" Amy asked Hutch.

"Sure does!" Hutch replied with a smile.

"Can I bring you two a couple of beers?" Earl asked them both.

"One beer...and one glass of milk!" Amy answered.

"You got it!" Earl said as he winked at Amy and walked off to give the cook their order and to get the drinks.

Fifty minutes later they were finishing up their meal and pushing their plates aside.

"That was terrific!" Hutch proclaimed as he rubbed his stomach.

"It sure was!" Amy agreed.

Hutch was taking a swallow from his second bottle of beer when the song Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton came on the jukebox.

"Ohhh...I love this song...dance with me John! Amy pleaded with Hutch as she stood up and tugged at his arm.

Hutch smiled and got up and allowed her to lead him to the dance floor.

Amy placed her right hand in his as Hutch placed his left hand on Amy hip, with her doing the same.

As they danced he looked directly into her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you for such a lovely evening Amy." Hutch whispered softly as he leaned in and kissed her lips.

Amy blushed slightly then placed her head on Hutch's shoulder as they continued to dance to the music.

...

Dobey sat behind his desk scratching the top of his head as he sighed heavily.

"Six deaths in less than a month and we still don't have any leads!" Dobey exclaimed to Starsky and Meridith as they sat across from him.

"Meanwhile...the District Attorney and the Comissioner are both breathing down my neck demanding results!" Dobey added.

Just then the phone rang out.

"Captain Dobey!" the captain answered into the receiver.

He listened for the reply on the other end then sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in silence.

Starsky and Meridith observed the larger man's expression then looked at each other.

"Yes...I'm still here...same MO as the others?" Dobey asked wearily, waiting for an answer.

"Thanks Mike." the captain replied somberly as he hung up the phone.

"Well...make that number seven...same MO as all the others." Dobey said as he jotted down the address on a piece of scratch paper and handed it to Starsky.

"Maybe this time you'll come up with something!" Captain Dobey said loudly as Starsky and Meridith got up to leave.

"This creep's gotta' screw up soon Cap'n!" Starsky replied as he and Meridith exited the room.

...

After going for a drive, Amy invited Hutch back to her house for a cup of coffee.

Hutch greeted Amy's two dogs happily at the door then made himself comfortable on the sofa until Amy returned with the coffee and sat down beside him.

Hutch took a couple sips from his cup then placed it on the coffee table in front of them.

He then leaned back and draped his arm around the blonde and smiled.

"Thanks again for such a great night...the dinner was just perfect...and so was the company." Hutch said softly as he placed his hand under Amy's chin.

"It really was a nice night John...and you're a really good dancer!" Amy replied sincerely.

"Oh well...I don't know about that...but I sure enjoyed myself!" Hutch added as he brushed his fingers across Amy's cheek then leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

Amy surrendered to Hutch's passionate kiss and melted into his arms, when they eventually pulled away both were breathless.

"I-I-I guess I'd better go." Hutch stammered as he went to lean forward to get up.

Amy placed her hand on his chest to keep him from rising up from the sofa.

She then wrapped her hand around his neck and returned his kiss with one much more demanding then the previous one.

Amy then placed her other hand on Hutch's thigh and then trailed it upward.

Hutch regrettable pulled away from her kiss.

"Amy...I-I-I...!" Hutch continued to stammer as he fought against his growing desire for the blonde.

"Make love to me John." Amy whispered longingly in Hutch's ear as she left tantilizing kisses down the side of his neck, at the same time unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt.

Hutch gently took hold of both her hands to keep here from undoing anymore of the buttons and looked deeply into her eyes.

"What about the baby?" he asked with concern.

Amy smiled and replied. "I asked Doc today when I went in for my check-up if it would be safe...and he said it would be fine!"

"Oh boy...I bet Doc had a few choice words about me after you left!" Hutch chuckled.

"Doc likes you John...he's just always been very protective towards me...you can't take him too seriously!" Amy said as she brushed her hand through Hutch's soft, blond hair.

Hutch gazed intently into her blue eyes then whispered. "Are you sure about this?"

Amy nodded and they kissed again, their passion growing more intense by the moment.

Hutch then pulled away and stood up.

Then, as if she were weightless, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her towards the stairs.

Hutch stopped at the landing before proceeding any further and they kissed again.

Amy then placed her head on his broad shoulder as he carried her up the stairs and into the bedroom.

...

Starsky and Meridith made their way into the latest victim's home to assess the crime scene.

They were greeted by the same crew as before.

"Well...what have we got Charlie?" Starsky asked the head of the forensic team as he rubbed his hands over his face.

"Pretty much the same as all the others...bound and gagged like before...with one exception...he's getting a bit bolder...he secured her to the bed with the packing tape...spread eagle style instead of just letting her lay on the floor." The investigator informed the two detectives as they entered the victim's bedroom.

Starsky walked over and pulled back the sheet from the woman's body and winced.

"He really enjoys working them over too!" the man from forensics said somberly as they looked at the battered body.

Meridith had to turn away.

She then wakled out to the living room and kitchen area and looked around, not finding anything out of the ordinary she stood there and pondered until she heard a noise coming from the side porch area and she cautiously walked out.

For safety measurements, she pulled her gun from her holster and held it in her hand as she took a look around.

Meridith then proceeded to walk further away from the house.

Then suddenly and unexpectedly, a stray cat jumped out of one of the garbage cans and onto the ground in front of Meridith, startling her.

After her heart rate returned to a slightly somewhat normal level, she chuckled to herself as she watched the cat run off.

She placed her gun back in her holster and was about to turn back towards the house when suddenly, she was hit from behind and everything went black.

"Have your men run a check on the tape...let's see if we can located where he might have picked it up at." Starsky stated from back inside the home.

"Already on it!" the other man said.

"Anything else?" Starsky asked as he looked around, noticing that Meridith was no longer in the bedroom.

"Nothing yet...but we'll keep you posted!" the head criminologist told the detective.

"Thanks." Starsky replied as he went off in search of his partner and any other clues that may have been missed by the crime team.

When Starsky walked out into the kitchen he noticed the side door was opened so he walked out.

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed when he saw Meridith lying in the side driveway.

Starsky pulled out his beretta, raced out the door and quickly scanned the area before running over to the woman.

He knelt down beside her and and touched the top of her head, that's when he saw and felt the blood.

Several members of the crime team had made their way outside as well and Starsky called out to one of them. "Call an ambulance!"

"Meridith...Mer...can you hear me?" he called out to the unconscious woman.

Not getting an answer, he took off his jacket, balled it up and placed it under her head.

"Joan...c'mon sweetheart...answer me please!" Starsky pleaded with the woman as he touched her cheek softly.

"The ambulance is on the way Starsky!" one of the forensic team members called out as he made his way over to the two detectives with a blanket in his hand.

"What the hell happened?" the man asked Starsky as they both covered Meridith with the blanket.

"Hell if I know!" Starsky cursed as he glanced around the area again.

Just then they heard the sound of the ambulance's siren as it raced down the street towards them.

...

Amy placed her head on Hutch's bare chest and sighed contently.

"How do you feel?" Hutch asked her with concern as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"That was amazing...you are amazing...I'm so glad your lose of memory had no effect in the love making department!" Amy said jokingly.

Hutch chuckled. "Well...I guess it's sorta' like riding a bike!"

"I guess so!" Amy replied breathlessly.

Hutch then placed his thumb under her chin and kissed her tenderly.

As they laid there in the after glow, Amy's attention was drawn to the scar on Hutch's left shoulder and her fingers trailed over the slightly raised welt as she brushed her lips across it.

"There's so much I don't know about you John." she whispered softly as she fingered the scar.

"Huh...you're telling me!" Hutch snickered.

"I'm sorry...that was a dumb thing to say!" Amy said apologetically.

Hutch smiled down at her and replied. "That's okay...I think I'm pretty well resigned to the fact that I'm never getting my memory back...besides...since no one has come forward to claim me...so to speak...I guess there's really nothing or no one worth going back to." Hutch said sadly as his eyes misted over.

Amy saw the look of sorrow in his eyes and she cuddled closer to him.

"_I'd claim you in a hearbeat_." she thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Will you stay the night?" she whispered softly.

"Just try and get rid of me." Hutch replied softly as he kissed her passionately, their fever mounting once again.

...

Starsky sat by Meridith's bedside, anxiously waiting for her to come to.

The second he seen her stir, he was whispering to her softly to wake.

"Meridith...Mer!" he said as he brushed her cheek soothingly.

Starsky was elated when she opened her eyes.

"Hey...what have I told you about sleeping on the job?" he whispered jokingly.

Meridith acted confused as her eyes scanned the room. "Starsky...where am I?" she asked.

"You're in the hospital...you took a nasty blow to the head!" Starsky informed her.

As Meridith's recollection of the day's earlier incident returned she tried to set up.

"Starsky!" she said with excitement as a wave of dizziness kept her from completely sitting upright.

"Easy...no jumping through hoops just yet...the doctor said it's nothing serious but they wanna' keep you overnight just to be sure." Starsky said with a half-hearted smile.

"Starsky...it was him...I was that close and I messed up!" she cried out in frustration.

"Shhh...it's okay...how can you be sure it was him?" Starsky questioned her.

"I just know it was...Charlie said he was getting bolder...taking more time with the victim...and now waiting around at the scene!" Meridith exclaimed as her excitement grew.

"Alright...okay...just don't get too excited...you just get your rest...we'll talk about this in the morning." Starsky said softly, trying to calm her down.

"I want him Starsky!" she vowed.

"We all do Meridith...and we're gonna' get him...now get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning." Starsky said as he rose from his chair and squeezed her hand then kissed the top of her head.

"See ya'" he whispered softly before kissing the tip of her nose.

"See ya'" she replied with a smile as she placed her hand on his cheek.

Starsky slowly walked away smiling back at Meridith, their eyes stayed connected until he walked out of the room.

When Starsky started to walk down the long hallway he heard his named being called out and he turned to see Dobey standing there.

"Cap'n" Starsky said to his superior.

"How is she?" Dobey asked with concern.

"Doc said she's gonna' be okay...they're keeping her overnight though." he informed his captain as they made their way to the elevator.

Once inside the elevator and with the door closed, Starsky pounded violently on the inside of the door.

"Dammit Cap'n...he was that close...he was pratically right under our noses!" Starsky said angrily.

"You're pretty sure it was him that struck Meridith?" Dobey questioned his detective.

"I'm almost positive...so is Meridith!" Starsky hissed as the elevator door opened.

Both men stepped out and started walking towards the front door.

"Charlie called...the packing tape that was used in the attacks...could have come from any one of a thousand stores or supply houses...I have R and I cross checking to see if there's any connection!" Dobey informed him.

Starsky nodded wearily.

"You look like hell...go home and get some sleep!" Dobey ordered as they made their way outside and to their cars.

"Yeah...see ya' Cap'n." Starsky replied as they both got in their cars and drove off.

...

"What is this?" Amy exclaimed with delight as she walked into the kitchen the next morning.

"Well...we have french toast and we have bacon and we have scrambled eggs and...fresh squeezed orange juice...squeezed by yours truly I might add!" Hutch said merrily as he handed her a glass of the juice.

He waited for her to take a sip then he leaned over and kissed her lips.

"You are something else Mr. John Smith!" Amy exclaimed as she admired the food on the table hungrily.

Hutch pulled out a chair for her and she thanked him and sat down.

He then sat down beside her with a glass containing his breakfast and prepared to watch her eat.

"Wait a second!" Amy said as she eyed his breakfast shake.

"What is that?" she questioned him, pointing to his glass.

"What this...this is just something I whipped up!" Hutch answered as he took a sip from his glass.

"You mean to tell me...you made all of this...just for me?" she exclaimed.

"Yep...and eat up before it gets cold!" he ordered her as he tweaked her nose!"

"I thought maybe after breakfast I could take one of the horses out for a quick run...seeing as Lloyd's services are all done on horeseback...I figure I should at least know what I'm doing!" Hutch chuckled.

"Something tells me you're probably a natural." Amy said cheerfully, resulting in a huge grin from Hutch.

"Lilly would love for you to ride her I bet...Doc doesn't want we riding now with the baby and all...and I know she really misses getting out." Amy said as she continued to eat her breakfast.

"Good...after I get everything cleaned up here you can show me where all the gear is and I can saddle her up!" Hutch said eagerly as he polished off his breakfast shake then stood up to start on the dishes.

...

When Starsky entered Meridith's hospital room she was already dressed and sitting there waiting for him.

"How ya' feeling?" he asked just as a nurse entered with a wheelchair.

"I'm okay...a little sore but I'm okay." she replied as she stood up slowly and got into the chair.

"Now...can we get out of her please!" she pleaded with Starsky.

Starsky told the nurse he would wheel Meridith out and the nurse agreed as she handed Starsky all the necessary paper work, who in turn placed it all in Meridith's lap as they entered the elevator.

Once outside, Starsky tried to assist Meridith into the front seat of the Torino.

"Starsky I'm fine...you need to stop this mother hen act right now or it's gonna' give me an even worse headache!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry...sorry!" Starsky replied as he held up his hands in defeat.

He then drove her to her apartment and helped her up the stairs and inside, much to her protests.

"How about I make you a nice hot cup of tea!" Starsky suggested.

"How about I make my own tea and you get back out on the street and see if you can come up with something else to catch that Son of a Bitch!" Meridith argued back as she grabbed the overnight bag and paper work Starsky was carrying and tossed it on the sofa behind her.

"Ya' know...you sound just like Dobey!" Starsky exclaimed jokingly.

Meridith folded her arms in front of her and glared.

"Alright ya' big meanie...I'm going...but you call me if you need anything okay!" he told her as he reluctantly made his way towards the door.

"And make sure you keep this door locked!" he ordered her.

Meridith saluted the dark-haired man and locked the door behind him after he left, then chuckled at his obvious concern for her.

Meridith then went into the bedroom to lie down as her head was beginning to pound again.

...

"I told you you'd be a natural!" Amy exclaimed as Hutch walked the mare back into her stall after she cooled down from their ride.

"Ohhh Amy that felt good!" Hutch said joyfully as he tossed Lilly and the stallion some hay.

He then walked over and placed his hand around her waist then walked along with her up to the house with the two dogs trailing behind them.

The aroma of a freshly baked pie filled the kitchen and Hutch breathed it in as he washed his hands at the kitchen sink. "Mmmmm...what is that I smell?" he asked her.

"Thought you'd might enjoy a slice of my homemade cherry pie and a glass of cold milk!" she replied as she sat them both on the kitchen table.

Hutch quickly dried his hands and sat down eagerly to eat.

While he was eating, Amy got up and went into the other room and returned with a small box wrapped in a silver bow and sat it on the table.

Hutch eyed the box, then her curiously.

"What's that?" he asked her.

"Guess you won't know until you open it now will you?" she replied with a smile.

Hutch smiled and shook his head as he pushed the empty plate aside and picked up the small box.

"Amy...you've given me so much already...you really shouldn't have!" Hutch exclaimed.

"Just open it will ya'" she encouraged him.

Hutch reluctantly obeyed.

"Wow...Amy this is beautiful!" Hutch exclaimed as he opened the box and pulled out a sterling silver belt buckle with an inlaid mother of pearl design.

"It was my father's!" she replied teary-eyed as she touched it.

"Ohhh Amy...I can't possibly except this...this means way to much to you!" Hutch told her as he placed the belt buckle back in the box and tried to hand it back to her.

"I insist...I want you to have it...besides...you'd be doing me a favor...right now it's laying in that box...never seeing the light of day!" she told him.

"Sweetheart...I don't know!" Hutch shook his head with uncertainty.

"Please...I really want you to have it!" she pleaded with the blond.

When Hutch saw the amount of sincerity in her pretty blue eyes he caved.

"Thank you...I love it." he whispered softly as he wrapped his hand around her neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

...

Meridith woke up a couple of hours later with the pain in her head just as bad as is was before her nap so she got up and went into the living room.

She went over to the sofa to retrieve her pain medication unaware that when she tossed her bag aside, the bottle of pills had rolled off the sofa and down underneath hidden from sight.

As she searched in vain through her bag she eventually gave up and went to the phone to call her doctor.

When she informed him that she had mistakenly misplaced her medication he agreed to call another prescription in for her at the local pharmacy.

After hanging up the phone, Meridith thought about calling Starsky and asking him to stop by the pharmacy to pick up the pain pills then decided against, especially it after her speech about not needing his assistance.

Meridith then got dressed and made her way out the door and to her car.

She then proceeded to drive to the pharmacy as her headache grew worse.

She was grateful when she saw the sign for Hartman's Pharmacy and pulled up out front of the store and walked in.

She walked up to the pharmacist's counter and forced a smile.

The man behind the counter eyed her suspiciously then cautiously made his way over to her.

"Hello...my name is Joan Meridith...my doctor called in a prescription for me just a short time ago...I was wondering if it was ready yet?" she asked the man eagerly.

"Ohhh yes...Miss Meridith!" the man sighed with relief. "Uhhh unfortunately...the medication you require we are currently out of...I had my assistant run to our other pharmacy outside of town to retrieve some in order for us to fill your order."

Meridith sighed as she massaged her forehead.

"How long is that going to take?" she asked, as the pounding in her head magnified.

"It shouldn't take longer than say forty five minutes to an hour." he informed her as he looked at his watch.

"If you'd like...I could get your address and deliver your prescription to you personally upon his return." the pharmacist suggested.

"You don't mind?" she asked gratefully.

"No not at all...I'd be happy to...it would make up for your inconvience of having to wait!" the pharmacist added with a smile.

"Thank you so much...I really appreciate this!" Meridith replied as he handed her a note pad so she could jot down her address.

"Very good...you appear to be in some discomfort...why don't you go home and rest...I'll deliver your prescription just as soon as my assistant returns!" he informed her.

Meridith nodded and forced another smile before walking back out of the pharmacy and to her car.

The pharmacist watched her get into her car and drive off.

He then reached into the drug cabinet and retreived Meridith's prescription that his assistant had filled just a short time ago.

He called out to his assistant in the back that he needed to step out for a short while then he hurried out the door.

...

Starsky decided to revist the crime scene of yesterday's victim.

He scanned the bedroom for anything that may have been overlooked, not finding anything, he made his way into the living room, then the kitchen.

As he surveyed the kitchen area, he spied a paper bag rolled up on the kitchen counter, between the counter and the stove and he picked it up.

"Hartman's Pharmacy." he said out loud to himself.

He recalled seeing a similar bag at the previous victim's home, placed basically in the same area of her kitchen, between the stove and the counter area.

He tossed the bag on the counter and hurried out the door, knowing that one of the earlier victim's homes was just down the street a couple of blocks away.

He jumped into the Torino and sped off, stopping in front of the other home in a matter of minutes.

Starsky ripped away the crime scene tape that was placed across the doorway and turned the doorknob, finding it locked, he forcefully broke the lock and made his way inside.

He quickly made his way to the kitchen area and found what he was looking for, a bag from Hartman's Pharmacy, rolled up, like the others and placed in the same general location next to the stove and counter area like it was in the other homes.

...

Meridith changed into a pair of sweat pants and sweatshirt after returning home.

While she waited for her much needed medication to arrive she decided to lie down and rest.

She was just about to doze off when she heard a knock on the door.

Meridith slowly sat up holding her head and made her way to the front door.

"Who is it?" she asked as she waited for a reply.

"It's Edmond from Hartman's Pharmacy Miss Meridith...I have your prescription!" he called out from the other side of the door.

"Thank goodness!" Meridith murmered to herself as she unlocked the door and motioned for the man to come inside.

Once the man was inside she asked what she owed him and he read the amount off the bag as he handed it to her.

Meridith nodded and went over to the sofa to retrieve her wallet.

While she turned her back the man silently closed the door and turned the lock.

When Meridith heard the lock click she quickly turned around.

"I should have finished you in the alley yesterday when I had the chance!" the man said coldly.

Meridith, not wasting any time dove for her gun that was still in her holster on the sofa but wasn't quick enough.

Her attacker struck her on the back of her head with a piece of lead pipe he had concealed in his hand, knocking her out cold.

The man then picked Meridith's limp body up off the floor and carried her into the bedroom and tossed her onto the bed.

He then hurried back out to the living room and unlocked and opened the front door just far enough to retrieve his bag he had placed there.

The man then closed and relocked the door and took a deep breath before walking back into the bedroom.

He opened his bag and withdrew a roll of packing tape, a handkerchief and a knife.

He balled up the handkerchief and stuffed it into Meridith's mouth, then secured it in place with a piece of tape.

"I'm going to enjoy this Miss police lady!" he growled as he removed his jacket.

He picked up the roll of tape and climbed up onto the bed and grabbed Meridith's hand just as she was coming to.

Her eyes flew wide open when she realized what was about to happen to her and with all her strength she reared up and kneed her attacker in the groin causing him to roll over in pain.

Just then the phone rang out.

Meridith struggled to rise up off the bed and made an attempt to run into the the living room.

The man quickly regained his composure and climbed off the bed as well, stumbling after her.

Meridith sprang to the phone and picked up the receiver at the same time she struggled to remove the gag from her mouth.

"Meridith...it's Starsky...I think I've found a connection to the murders...I'm heading to Hartman's Pharmacy to check it out...I'll let you know what I find out." Starsky informed her.

"Starsky!" Meridith cried out as she finally tore the gag away.

"Meridith...what's wrong?" Starsky asked loudly on the other end.

"He's here...the killer is...!" Meridith started to cry out before the man came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her neck and started to choke her.

...

"Meridith!" Starsky called out into the phone he was using in the past victim's home.

Not getting an answer, he hung up and quickly called for backup.

"This is detective Starsky...I need the closest available black and white to 332 Emherst Drive immediately and an ambulance...officer is being assaulted!" Starsky yelled into the phone before sprinting out the door and to his car.

He jumped into the Torino and tore down the street, ignoring all the red lights and stop signs on the way as his siren blared.

He arrived at Meridith's place well before any of the backup and he pulled up in front of her house swurving sideways in the street.

Starsky slammed on the brakes and threw the car in park as he fled up the stairs to Meridith's apartment.

He tried the door and realized it was locked.

After a few attempts, he managed to kicked it in and with his gun drawn, he went flying inside.

"Meridith!" he called out to her as he quickly scanned the living room area.

He then ran over to the closed bedroom door and had to force that open as well, stumbling onto the bed from the force.

When he saw Meridith lying on the bed unconscious and partially bound to the bed he reached out to her.

At the last second Starsky caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned just as the attacker prepared to strike out at him with the lead pipe.

Starsky quickly rolled off the bed and managed to dodge the blow.

The attacker then raised the pipe over his head and started to barrel towards Starsky.

Starsky then raised his beretta and fired at the man square in the chest, killing him instantly.

Once Starsky was certain the man was no longer a threat he turned his attention back to Meridith.

Starsky could hear the sirens from several police cruisers as they pulled up to the street in front of the woman's apartment.

"Meridith...Honey...oh God...please let her be okay!" Starsky prayed as he tore the gag from Meridith's mouth and cut the tape from her wrists that bound her to the bed.

"Meridith...can you hear me Sweatheart?" Starsky pleaded with the woman as he patted her cheek softly.

Suddenly, two of the uniformed policemen stormed the apartment and game darting into the bedroom. guns drawn.

Starsky quickly flashed his badge as the ambulance wailed in the distance.

One of the officers ran back out of the room.

"The ambulance just pulled up Detective Starsky!" the uniformed officers informed Starsky upon his return.

Starsky nodded as he cradled Meridith in his arms.

The paramedics made their way into the bedroom with a stretcher and Starsky got up off the bed to give them room to work on the unresponsive detective.

...

Hutch's employer, Lloyd, went over his expectations for the job and what the blond's job description entailed.

He then spent the rest of the day taking him by way of the companies Land Rover, to several of the areas Hutch would be covering as a trail guide.

They pulled up to the road leading to Ruby Lake and drove up over the rocky terrain as far back as they could.

"Well John...this is as far back as we're gonna' get by way of a vehicle...the rest would be on horesback or on foot!" Lloyd said to Hutch as he climbed out of the Land Rover.

Hutch did the same and then joined his employer at the water's edge by the stream.

"This is truly God's country right here John...it's just so peaceful and siren!" Lloyd proclaimed as he took a deep breath of the clean, crisp mountain air.

"Now you'll follow this stream down about three or four miles then it spinters off in two directions...then you'll bear to the left and go another five miles or so and ...that is where the best fishin' is gonna' be...it starts to get pretty rocky there...so if you're bringing someone out on horseback...it's best to get off and walk the horses a ways until it levels out more!" Lloyd told Hutch.

Hutch nodded as he looked across the stream out into the swift waters.

"From what Amy tells me...that's about the same location where she found you." Lloyd informed the blond.

"Yeah." was all Hutch said as he was lost in his own thoughts.

"You okay John?" his employer asked with concern as he placed a comforting hand on the blond's shoulder.

"Yeah...just feels a little strange being back here that's all." Hutch replied.

"What...you remember something?" Lloyd questioned the blond.

"No...it just gives me the chills for some reason." Hutch answered.

"C'mon...we have a few more stops to make before we call it a day!" Lloyd said as he slapped Hutch gently on his back before walking back to the vehicle.

...

"Physically she'll be find...but emotionally...it may take some time." the doctor informed Starsky when he entered the hospital waiting room.

"Is it okay to see her now?" Starsky asked the doctor.

"Certainly...I'll have one of our nurses show you to her room." the doctor replied.

"Thanks Doc." Starsky said half-heartedly as the doctor walked away.

Just then Dobey walked into the waiting area.

"How is she?" Dobey asked his detective.

"Doc says she's gonna' be okay but it may take her awhile to get over the attack." Starsky replied.

"Detective Starsky?" a nurse interrupted them.

"Yeah!" Starsky answered.

"I can show you to your friend's room now." she told him.

Starsky nodded and started to walk away before Dobey stopped him.

"Here...can you give these to her for me?" Dobey asked as he handed Starsky a vase of cut flowers.

Starsky smiled and took the flowers from his superior and walked away with the nurse.

They took the elevator to the next floor and she showed him Meridith's room.

He thanked the nurse, hesitated slightly at the door, then slowly walked in.

Meridith had her head turned towards the wall and appeared to be asleep so Starsky quietly sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"I guess we finally got him huh?" Meridith said softly as she turned her head slightly towards Starsky.

"Hey...I thought you were asleep!" Starsky whispered as he brushed his hand across her cheek.

"I can't sleep...everytime I try to close my eyes...I keep seeing his face...those eyes so full of hate." Meridith replied as a single tear ran down her cheek.

Starsky immediately wiped it away with his finger.

"Ohhh God Starsky...what those women had to indure while he was attacking them...raping them!" Meridith's body began to shake as she wept softly.

Starsky quickly rose from his chair and sat on the edge of Meridith's hospital bed.

He then gathered her in his arms and rocked her gently as he whispered to her soothingly. "Shhhh...it's gonna' be okay...you're safe now...and he's going away for a long time where he's not gonna' be able to hurt anyone ever again."

Starsky continued to cradle her gently, whispering to her softly until her tears subsided and her body stopped shaking.

He then kissed the top of her head and laid her back down on the bed.

"I have a great idea...Dobey's giving us both some time off...why don't you and I go away together somewhere...just the two of us...say someplace romantic...and warm...and tropical?" Starsky suggested with a gleam in his eye.

Meridith smiled and placed a hand on Starsky's unshaven cheek.

"That would be so nice...but I know you want to get back to Nevada to see if you can find out anymore about Hutch." she replied.

Starsky reached down and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I think Hutch would understand...besides...I'm dying to see you in a skimpy two-piece bikini!" Starsky answered mischieviously as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Meridith smile then Starsky slowly bent down and kissed her tenderly.

"You sure you don't mind?" she questioned him.

Starsky nodded and kissed her again.

"Now...try and get some sleep...I'll be back later." Starsky said softly as he got up off the bed, kissed her hand and slowly walked backwards out the door.

...

The next few weeks flew by and Hutch was falling comfortably into the routine of his new job and loving it.

His relationship with Amy was progressing quite well also and he was finally beginning to feel happy with his new life.

Yet, even with all his new found happiness, Hutch just couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing, or was it someone.

Amy's pregnancy was showing pretty well now and Hutch had to convince her to take leave from her veterinarian position and allow her assist Harley to take over until she returned.

She reluctantly agreed but still continued to ride along with Harley when he made his house calls.

Hutch was out behind the barn unsaddling Lilly when Amy came out to find him.

She had just returned from her doctor's appointment and was extremely excited.

"What are you all fired up about!" Hutch chuckled as he walked over to the fence to greet her.

He noticed she was carrying something in her hand that appeared to be paperwork.

"It's a boy John!" she exclaimed as she held up the picture of the sonogram for Hutch to see.

Hutch smiled as he took the sonogram from her and looked at it.

"Amy...Sweetheart...he's beautiful...he's just absolutely beautiful!" Hutch exclaimed as he quickly hopped over the fence and pulled her into his arms, squeezing her gently as he kissed her.

Hutch handed her back the sonogram and noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Rory would have been so happy." she said softly.

Hutch reached over and kissed the tears from both her her eyes and replied. "I'm sure he would have been Baby."

Amy sighed and hugged Hutch as they walked arm and arm up towards the house.

"John...I've been thinking...it's kind of silly for you to be running back and forth to the boarding house seeing you're mostly here all the time anyhow." Amy began to say.

They stopped walking and Hutch turned to her and looked into her eyes.

"So I was wondering...would you consider moving in here with me?" she asked nervously.

"I mean...you'd be a big help around the house with the baby coming and all!" she added.

Hutch placed his thumb under Amy's chin.

"You sure that's what you want?" he questioned her.

Amy nooded.

"Nothing would make me happier Sweetheart." Hutch replied as he bent down and kissed her again then whispered a thank you.

Amy's face lit up with delight.

"Why don't we swing by and pick up the rest of your things at Verna's tonight after supper!" Amy suggested as they continued on into the house with the dogs trailing behind.

...

With the trial and conviction of the rapist/serial killer finally over after nearly two months of trial, Starsky and Meridith were finally able to get away for their extended and much needed holiday.

They made arrangement to fly to Acapulco and stay at a luxiorious and very private resort, then onto an extended tour of the surrounding ports.

Starsky pulled up in front of Meridith's apartment and sprinted up the stairs joyfully.

He tapped on the door and Meridith called out for him to come inside.

He was smiling happily until he saw the huge stack of luggage sitting by the doorway.

"You do know we are coming back don't you...it's only three weeks...you didn't need to pack everything you own Officer Meridith!" Starsky exclaimed.

"Hah...hah...very funny Officer Starsky! Meridith replied as she walked over to Starsky and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Well...plants are watered...the post office is holding my mail and the landlord agreed to feed Pepper while I'm gone!" Meridith said as she took one last look around the room.

"Where is that little ball of fur anyways?" Starsky asked as he looked around for Meridith's cat.

"You know he always runs and hides when he hears you coming Starsky!" Meridith answered.

"That's something I can't understand...animals love me!" Starsky exclaimed.

"Yeah well...maybe if Pepper was a female cat the two of you would get along!" Meridith snickered.

"No doubt in my mind Darlin'" Starsky chuckled.

Meridith picked up the smallest piece of luggage she had packed and started out the door.

"You can get the rest of that can you Starsky?" she teased as she walked out.

"Sure...why not...I wouldn't want you to break a nail or something!" Starsky teased back as he smiled at the woman.

"I don't know Mer...these suitcases seem awful heavy for being filled with string bikinis!" Starsky hollered out to her as he picked up the luggage.

"Starsky...it's a private beach...I wasn't even planning on wearing a bikini...that's there is just all my makeup and a camera!" she said jokingly.

Starsky eyes got real big and bright as he pictured the two of them lying on the beach wearing nothing but what the good Lord gave them and he smiled contently as he stumbled out the door with the luggage.

...

"No...leave me alone...no!" Hutch mumbled in his sleep as he tossed and turned.

_"My God...he's a junkie!" _Hutch heard the words in his head.

_"You know where the stuff is...just let me out!" _Hutch heard himself saying to a faceless image and he bolted upright in the bed.

The sweat was pouring off him and he was breathing rapidly.

He looked over at Amy beside him and noticed she was still fast asleep.

Grateful that he hadn't wakened her, Hutch quietly eased himself out of their bed and made his way outside to the balcony that was off to the front of the bedroom.

He stood there leaning against the railing and looked up at the huge moon that lit up the sky, not even noticing it's fullness and beauty.

Hutch closed his eyes and rubbed the inside of his left arm.

He winced when he heard those words again from his dream _"My God...he's a junkie!"_

Hutch suddenly imagined he could feel a sharp prick in his arm and then what he could only describe as a warm, uphoric feeling flowing through his entire being and it shook him to the core.

"What in the world are you doing out here John?" Amy asked softly from behind him, causing him to jump.

"You're shaking!" Amy exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Hutch unwrapped her arms and quickly walked back inside to the bedroom then out the door and down the stairs.

"John!" Amy called out as she raced after him.

She found him in the kitchen just as he was pulling a bottle of beer from the refrigerator.

"What is it...what's wrong?" she asked Hutch as she touched his arm.

"Nothing!" Hutch replied back as he pulled his arm away from her touch and slammed the bottle on the kitchen table.

"Why are you always asking me that Amy...why do you always feel like you gotta fix me all the time!" Hutch spat back angrily.

"Why can't you get it through your head that what's wrong with me can't be fixed...I've lost my whole life...and there isn't anyway you...or anyone else can fix that...so why don't you just let it the hell alone!" Hutch hissed at the blonde, grabbing the bottle of beer and taking a swig.

Amy felt as if he had just slapped her.

Hutch then wiped his mouth and continued angrily.

"You don't know a damn thing about me...about what I was like before...I could be some big god damn loser or some fucking low life...and you're walk aroung here like I'm some kind of saint...like we're living in some god damn fucking fairy tale!" Hutch continued to rant as the tears pooled in Amy's eyes.

"We'll this isn't a fairy tale Amy...and I can't be the white knight that you think I am!" Hutch said harshly.

"You see this!" Hutch said as he pointed to the scar on his left shoulder.

"Doc says it a bullet hole...saintly people don't walk around with those kind of scars Amy...and certainly not the kind of person you want around your son!" Hutch bellowed as he slipped on his snickers, grabbed his jacket and then stormed out the door.

Amy stood there stunned and speechless.

She made her way over to the opened door and watch as Hutch climbed into his truck he had purchased earlier that week.

Amy heard him reve the engine as he pulled out of the driveway and then watched him tear off down the road at a high rate of speed leaving her to question why.

...

Starsky and Meridith arrived at their hotel late in the evening and were exhausted from their flight.

While Meridith checked out the interior of their hotel room Starsky walked out onto the veranda and looked up at the moon and stars in the midnight sky and breathed a sigh of content.

A moment later Meridith joined him and wrapped her arms tightly around his chest and kissed his shoulder.

"Penny for your thoughts!" she whispered in his ear.

Starsky didn't want to spoil their time away by telling her he was thinking of Hutch at that moment when she walked out so he said. "It's beautiful isn't it...look how full that moon is...it's easy to imagine how someone on the other side of the world could be staring up at it just like we are right now."

"Yes...it's breathtaking." Meridith said softly as she placed her chin on his shoulder.

"No...that's magnificent!" he said, pointing to the moon as he turned to face her.

"You on the other hand are breathtaking!" Starsky exclaimed as he pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

"I can be magnificent too...if you want me to be." she breathed in his ear.

"Mmmmm...what do ya' say we grab a blanket and the bottle of champagne and the glasses they left us in the room and head on down to the beach for a little R and R." Starsky nuzzled in her ear.

"What rest and relaxation?" Meridith questioned the dark-haired man.

"No...I was thinking more like a romp and a roll." Starsky purred as he placed delicate kisses down her neck.

"Sounds delicious...you grab the champagne and I'll grab the blanket." Meridith said as she reluctantly pulled herself away from his sweet caress.

...

Hutch woke up the next morning in the front seat of his pickup truck.

He had stopped the night before and picked up a six pack of beer at the local convience store before heading out to the lake to drown his sorrows.

Instead he awoke with a pounding in his head and a gut full of guilt as he remember his harsh words he had muttered angrily to Amy last night.

Hutch climbed out of his truck, stumbled over to the water's edge and bent down and placed his entire head into the cold stream.

Gasping for air, he pulled his head out and flicked his head back as the water sprayed behind him.

He then scooped up some water in his hands and splashed his face with it then struggled to his feet.

As he looked around his surroundings he thought of Amy and all her sweetness and kindness and he suddenly longed to be near her, to be looking into her beautiful face and beautiful blue eyes.

_"You blew it Johnny boy...she probably hates your guts right about now!" _Hutch thought to himself as he shook his throbbing head.

He knew he had to see her, to try and apologize but before he could do that, he had one stop to make before heading home.

...

Starsky opened his right eye, winced and closed it quickly as the morning sun shone through the veranda into the hotel bedroom.

The champagne from the night before left quite an impression on Starsky's brain.

Meridith had only drank one glass, while he in fact had polished off the rest of the bottle and had gone up to the lobby for another and downed that as well.

Starsky could hear the shower running and he struggled to sit up in the bed.

Naked and holding his head he reached for the robe beside the bed and put it on, leaving it unbelted.

He then stumbled over to the closet and pulled a light blue shirt from the hanger and then opened the dresser drawer containing the rest of their clothes and pulled out a pair of cut-offs.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Room service!" the voice called out from the other side.

Starsky quickly belted his robe and walked over and opened the door.

"Good morning Sir... your breakfast...enjoy!" the bell-hop exclaimed as he wheeled in the food cart and placed the trays on the table.

Starsky reached for his wallet that laid on the table to tip the man but the bell-hop held up his hand in protest. "No thank you Sir...no tipping here Sir...you just enjoy your stay with us!"

"Ohhh well...thanks!" Starsky said with a smile as the bell-hop walked out.

Starsky removed the lids from the dishes on the trays and clenched his stomach.

_"Just coffee this morning for me!"_ he thought to himself as he poured himself a cup and took a sip.

He then walked over to the bathroom door and not hearing the shower he knocked. "Breakfast is here!"

"Alright...I'll be right out!" Meridith answered from inside the bathroom.

Starsky took his cup of coffee and walked out to the veranda, wincing again until his eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight.

...

Hutch parked in front of Doctor Bentley's office and crawled out of the truck.

He made his way inside and was greeted by the receptionist.

"Good morning Mr. Smith...how are you?" the woman questioned the blond as she noticed his unkept appearance.

"Hi Paula...is Doc in?" Hutch asked as he forced a smile.

"He's with a patient right now Sir...if you have a seat I'll let him know you're here." she motioned him to the row of chairs along the wall as she got up from her desk and made her way to the back.

Hutch took a seat and was only seated a few minutes before Doctor Bentley walked out to the waiting area.

"Good morning John...what can I do for you? the doctor asked as Hutch stood up and shook his hand.

"Doc...I was wondering if you could spare a few minutes...I have a couple of questions to ask you if that's alright?" Hutch asked as he ran his fingers through his long blond hair.

"Of course John...anytime...come on into my office." the doctor said as he directed Hutch to the door.

Hutch nodded his appreciation and followed behind the doctor as they walked into his office.

"Have a seat Son." the doctor said as he sat down behind his desk.

Hutch took a seat then sighed heavily.

"What's troubling you John...it's pretty obvious something is?' the doctor stated.

"I-I-I don't really know where to start Doc." Hutch stammered nervously.

"Well...why don't you just come right out with it." the doctor suggested.

Hutch paused then spoke.

"Doc...when I was first brought in...you obviously did all kinds of test right?" Hutch asked.

"Naturally...what types of tests are you referring to?" the doctor questioned the blond.

Hutch paused again before replying. "Well..mainly blood test...tests that would show certain things in someone's system.

The doctor leaned forward as Hutch's words keyed his interest.

"Certain things...like maybe drugs?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." Hutch simply replied.

The doctor leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"Why are you asking me this John?' the doctor inquired with a troubled look.

Hutch hesitated, got up and walked over to the office window, looked out and muttered "I've been having these crazy dreams."

"What kind of dreams John?" the doctor continued to probe.

"I-I-I don't really know for sure...I keep seeing these images and hearing these voices!" Hutch told the doctor as he bowed his head.

"I think I may have been taking drugs before...before Amy found me." Hutch replied, his expression filled with a look of utter shame.

"I said some things last night to Amy that I'm not very proud of...things I never should have said or didn't mean." Hutch said with sincere remorse.

"I know...she called me last night...she was quite worried about you." the doctor informed him.

Hutch hung his head again.

"Doc...if it's true...about the drugs...I can't expose Amy and the baby to that!" Hutch said mournfully.

Doctor Bentley got up from his desk and walked over to the troubled blond.

"I can honestly tell you John...there were no such drugs in your system when we ran test...so if you were using...you weren't using them at that time." the doctor told him.

"But the dreams Doc...they seem so real!" Hutch exclaimed.

"Maybe you were using at one time...and even if you were...you're obviously clean now!" the doctor said, trying to console Hutch.

"But how can I be sure...it's not me I'm worried about Doc!" Hutch replied.

"Do you love Amy?" the doctor questioned him.

Hutch thought about his answer then answered the older man. "Yeah...I think I do...what am I saying...I know I do!"

"And I know for a fact that she loves you John...and whatever kind of life you left behind is exactly that...behind you...you and Amy and the baby can have a wonderful life together if you want it bad enough!" the docotor said as he placed a supportive hand on the blond's hunched over shoulder.

"Yeah well...after last night...she probably won't even talk to me." Hutch said regrettably.

"Don't sell yourself short John...go home...talk to Amy...set things right with her." the doctor told Hutch as he patted him on the back.

Hutch smiled and nodded. "You're in the wrong field Doc...you should really be a shrink!"

The doctor chuckled then walked back over to his desk and scribbled a phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to Hutch.

"Just in case you need to talk to someone with a bit more experience in that area...Doctor Shaffer could be very helpful." the doctor replied.

"Thanks Doc...I really appreciate it!" Hutch said sincerely as he shook the doctor's hand again.

"I'm always here for you John...you know that." Doctor Bentley said as he walked Hutch out the door and out to the waiting area.

Hutch said goodbye and walked out the door in somewhat much better spirits then when he first came in.

...

"C'mon Starsky...it's completely safe!" Meridith pleaded with the curly-headed man as she donned her scuba gear.

"Safe...what if there's sharks or other man-eating animals down there?" Starsky argued with her as he looked over the side of the ship.

"They wouldn't allow you do it if it wasn't safe...right Palo?" Meridith asked the diving instructor.

"I'm sorry Ma'am I cannot promise anything!" the instructor admitted.

"Okay...that's it...now I'm definitely not going down there!" Starsky said as he started to pull off his scuba fins.

"Starsky...you are going down there right now or you won't be going down there later if you get my meaning!" Meridith exclaimed smuggly.

"Are you trying to blackmail me Joan?" Starsky asked, completely flabbergasted.

"Damn straight I am...and I know I can hold out a hell of a lot longer than you can!" she replied as she stood her ground.

Starsky thought about his options for a moment. _"Would she really deny him sexually...highly doubtful!" _but he wasn't about to take that chance.

"Alright...you win...but if I'm eaten by some underwater sea urchin or somethin' you'll be sorry!" Starsky warned her jokingly.

"Don't worry Mr. Starsky...if you are eaten...I promise to take good care of Miss Meridith in your absence!" Palo replied.

"Oh that's very funny!" Starsky said as he looked Meridith who was smiling perfusely then at the young and very well toned and tanned instructor.

"And put a shirt on while you're at it!" Starsky said to the other man who in Starsky's eyes was entirely way under dressed.

...

Hutch knew what the doctor said was true, he knew Amy really cared for him and wanted him in her life.

As he drove down the street he pictured in his mind his future with Amy and the baby and his heart swelled just thinking about it.

Hutch stared out the window at all the shops that lined the street as he drove along and slowed down when he spied the jewelry store. _"Maybe we could have that fairy tale after all!"_ Hutch thought to himself and smiled.

Hutch parked in front of the small shop, got out of the truck and walked inside.

"Good morning Sir...how can I help you today?" the woman behind the jewelry counter asked the blond with a smile.

"Uhhhh...well...I'd like to look at your engagement rings please!" Hutch exclaimed happily.

...

As Starsky and Meridith walked along the beach, barefoot, hand and hand, Meridith laid her head on Starsky's shoulder and smiled.

"Thank you for bringing me here...I'm having the time of my life!" she sighed contently as she nuzzled her head under Starsky's chin.

"Me too." Starsky replied, seeming somewhat distracted.

"You're thinking of Hutch aren't you?" Meridith asked.

"Does that bother you?" he asked as he admitted it.

"No not really...will you be going back to Nevada when we get back?" she questioned the dark-haired man.

Starsky nodded yes.

"Would you like me to go with you?" Meridith offered.

"This is something I'd like to do on my own Mer...you can understand that can't you?" he asked.

"I understand perfectly." she answered as she squeezed his hand tighter.

They walked along the shore a little further then Starsky asked. "What you said earlier...would you really have held out on me the rest of the trip?"

Meridith stopped and looked up and down Starsky's fine physique.

"Starsky...Honey...Palo has nothing on you...I think I could only hold out for about twenty minutes before needing to see your fine naked ass!"

Starsky looked at his watch. "We'll then I guess you're overdue...we'd better get back to our room before you start going into withdrawl." Starsky said mischieviously as he nibbled her earlobe.

...

Hutch pulled up into Amy's driveway and turned off the truck's engine.

As he took a deep breath he climbed out of the truck, closed the door and made his way to the front door of the home.

He took another deep breath and opened the door and walked inside.

"Hey guys!" Hutch said as he was greeted by Amy's dogs.

Just then Amy walked into the room.

Hutch could tell she had been crying and that overwhelming guilt he'd been feeling quickly returned.

"Amy...I'm so...!" Hutch started to apologize but never got the chance as Amy ran to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Oh John I was so worried about you!" Amy cried, her tears wetting the front of Hutch's jacket.

Hutch wrapped his arms around Amy just as tightly and buried his nose in her hair, smelling her recently shampooed hair and taking in her scent that he loved so much.

"Baby I'm so sorry...what I said last night...I was way out of line!" Hutch whispered apologetically as he kissed her tear-stained cheek.

"I know...I sometimes forget how hard it must be for you dealing with all the things that you have to deal with...and with me pressuring you to move in and you having to put up with me and the baby...I think I just pushed too fast!" Amy sobbed.

Hutch placed a kiss on her lips to silence her.

"I'm babbling too much aren't I?" she asked Hutch.

"Sweetheart...normally I could listen to you babble all day...but right now...I have something I want to say." Hutch told her as he tilted her head up to look into her eyes.

A worried look instantly crossed Amy's face.

"Sit down Sweetheart...please." Hutch said softly as he helped her to the closest chair.

Amy, expecting the worst, sat down and placed her head into her hands.

With her eyes hidden, she didn't see Hutch retrieve the small black box from his jacket pocket and open it up in front of her.

"Amy...you have been my rock from the very first moment I laid eyes on you...you've saved me on more than one occasion...and I can never begin to tell you how much you mean to me for that." Hutch began, trying not to choke up.

Amy, thinking she was getting his goodbye speech, kept her face in her hands as she started to sob.

"With the baby on the way...it just wouldn't be right for me to continue to stay here with you like before." Hutch added.

Amy only nodded as she continued to sob.

"So with that said...I think there's only one thing to do...will you marry me?" He asked her as he held the ring up closer to her.

Amy slowly lowered her hands and opened her tear-filled eyes and her heart lept when she saw the sparkle from the ring.

"Oh John!" she gasped with surprise as she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed his face up and down.

"Does that mean yes or do you want some time to think about it?" he joked with her.

"Yes...I'll marry you...I love you so much!" she cooed.

"I love you too Amy and you've just made me the happiest man on earth!" Hutch told her as he placed a tender kiss on her lips and the ring on her finger.

"When John...when can we get married?" she asked him excitedly.

"Whenever you want Sweetheart...but I think it should be before the baby is born don't you?" Hutch suggested.

Amy nodded in agreement as she admired the beautiful ring, thinking it must have cost the blond a small fortune.

...

The young woman hopped off the bus at the bus depot in Bay City, her last stop before taking a taxi home.

With the money the man had given her at the diner months ago, she finally worked up the nerve to buy a ticket to Los Angeles in hopes of being reunited with her family.

Her stomach was rumbling from hunger and as she walked down the sidewalk she spotted the sign above the bar along the street called The Pits.

She slung her duffle bag over her shoulder and walked inside.

The bar was packed with people playing pool, drinking, eating and having an all around good time.

Holly made her way to the bar and sat down on the only available stool.

"What can I get you Darlin'?" the man behind the bar asked the young woman.

"Can I get a burger and a Coke?" she asked the thin, black man.

Huggy nodded, went to the back and relayed the order to his cook then returned to the bar.

"I've never seen you in here before...you new around here?" Huggy asked her.

Holly nodded. "I'm heading to LA...back home."

"Is that right!" Huggy exclaimed with a smile.

A few minutes later Huggy placed the food in front of her and watched her devour the burger and gulp down the soda.

Huggy refilled her glass and she swallowed half of it quickly.

Then as she sat there slowly sipping on the remainder of her drink she started to look around the bar and that's when she noticed the picture hanging on the wall behind Huggy's head.

Sitting up straight the young woman exclaimed. "John!"

Huggy followed her eyes to the photo of him with Hutch and Starsky.

"I'm sorry?" he questioned the girl.

"That man in the picture with you...the one with the blond hair...it's John...you know John?" she asked Huggy.

"I think you are mistaken Honey...that man's name is Ken...or rather was...he died over seven months ago...he was a good friend of mine." Huggy said somberly as he took the photograph down off the wall and held it in his hand.

"That can't be!" Holly exclaimed as she thought back and recalculated when she had last seen the blond in the diner.

"It was only five or six months ago when I ran into him in Nevada!" she told the bartender.

"You saw Hutch in Nevada?" Huggy questioned the girl again.

"Yes...only he looked a little different then he does in this picture...he doesn't have the scar on his forehead like he did when I saw him." she informed Huggy.

"He had a scar on his forehead...and you're positive you saw him just five or six months ago?" Huggy asked her, trying not to get his hopes up.

"Yes...I'm positve!" she replied.

"What's your name Darlin'?" Huggy asked.

"It's Holly...Holly Shipton...why?" she answered caustiously.

"Holly would you be willing to talk to a friend of mine...a policeman...about what you just told me...it's really important?" Huggy pleaded with the young woman.

"I-I-I don't know." Holly said with uncertainty.

"Please Holly...this policeman was Hutch's...I mean John's best friend...you'd be helping John!" Huggy told her.

"Well...if it means helping John...okay!" she agreed, as she was thankfully to the blond for giving her the money to return home.

"That's terrific!" Huggy exclaimed as he made his way around the bar and grabbed her duffle bag and lead her out the back door to his car.

Holly hesitated for a moment before getting into the strangers car.

"_If he's a friend of John's...he must be okay!"_ she told herself as she climbed into Huggy's Cadillac.

...

Hutch was looking out across the pasture straddled atop Lilly when he saw Amy's truck pull into the driveway.

She was returning from town after getting fitted for her wedding dress for their wedding that was to take place next week.

Hutch kicked Lilly's side gently with the heels of his boots and said to the horse. "Come on Girl!" as they galloped down the dirt road to greet Amy.

Hutch was about thirty feet away when he suddenly spotted the snake close to Amy's right foot.

With Amy's extended belly, she never even noticed the rattlesnake on the path beside her and she walked right by it just as Hutch yelled out to her. "Amy stop!" but it was too late.

Hutch watched in horror as the snake raised itself up and bit Amy on the shin.

Amy, completely shocked at what had just happened simply stood there frozen as her eyes locked with Hutch's while the snake slithered off into the high grass.

"Ohhh God!" Hutch exclaimed when he saw the blood trickling from Amy's lower leg.

Hutch jumped off of Lilly before the horse was even stopped and pulled Amy in his arms as she started to fall backwards.

The poisonous venom was already slowly beginning to flow through her bloodstream.

"John!" Amy cried out in fear.

"Shhhh...you need to try and stay calm Sweetheart!" Hutch pleaded with Amy as he scooped her up and effortlessly ran with her down the graveled path to the truck.

He threw open the passenger's side door of the truck and placed Amy gently inside then carefully closed it.

"Don't forget about Lilly!" Amy motioned to the horse who was running loose.

Hutch rolled his eyes then quickly ran back and retrieved the horse and took her inside the gated area leading to the barn then raced back to the truck and started the engine.

Hutch pulled out of the driveway and sped down the road with gravel and dust flying everywhere.

He reached over and pulled Amy close as he noticed the perspiration on her forehead.

"What's gonna' happen to the baby...I can't lose the baby John!" Amy wept as she clutched her swollen abdomen.

"You're not going to Sweetheart...I promise you!" Hutch vowed to the frightened woman as he kissed the top of her head and whispered soothing words.

Thankfully, there was hardly any traffic on the road and Hutch only had to weave around a few cars before pulling up infront of Doctor Bentley's office a few minutes later.

"We're here Baby!" Hutch said to Amy as he got out and went around to her side of the truck.

He gathered Amy up in his arms and carried her up the walk and in through the front door.

"Get the doctor Paula!" Hutch called out to the receptionist.

The receptionist, thinking Amy was going into labor, went over to them.

"Dammit...did you hear me...we need Doc now...she's been bitten by a rattlesnake!" Hutch exclaimed as he carried Amy back through the hallway and to the first empty examining room he could find.

As he placed Amy's limp body on the table the doctor rushed into the room.

"You gotta' help her Doc...please!" Hutch pleaded with the doctor.

"Was it a rattler?" the doctor asked Hutch as he quickly checked the wound on Amy's leg that was already swollen and discolored.

"Yeah!" was all Hutch could say as he brushed back the hair on Amy's flushed face.

"I need you to save the baby Doc...no matter what!" Amy cried out to the Doctor, tugging on his sleeve.

Hutch placed his head on her forehead and tried to whisper soothingly to her.

"Please Amy...just lie back Baby!" Hutch pleaded with the blonde.

The doctor looked into Amy's face and replied. "Don't worry Sweetie...everything is going to be alright!"

"Nurse prepare the operating room...we'll be performing an emergency c-section!" the doctor ordered the nurse as she hurried off.

Hutch couldn't believe his ears and he pulled the doctor over to the side.

"Wait a second...what about the snake bit?" Hutch questioned the doctor...if you don't give her the antivenom right now she's gonna' die!" Hutch muttered his words as quietly as he possibly could.

"We can't give her the antivenom without harming the baby...we need to deliver the child first!" the doctor argued under his breath.

"That's gonna' take too long Doc and you know it!" Hutch spat back.

"You heard her John...I have to respect her wishes...now I need you to carry her into the next room!" the doctor told the blond.

Hutch paused only for a moment, then with tears in his eyes, he picked Amy up in his arms and carried her into the operating room next door.

"John!" Amy mumbled his name as he placed her on the table.

"I'm right here Sweetheart!" Hutch said as he kissed her feverish cheek.

"I love you." she said almost incoherently.

"I love you too Baby...and when this is all over and you're feeling up to it...we're gonna' have the biggest and most beautiful wedding Nevada's ever see!" he whispered in Amy's ear.

Amy managed a smile just before slipping into unconsciousness.

...

"Okay...I want you to take as long as you need...and you call me just as soon as you come up with anything!" Dobey ordered his detective as they walked out of his office.

"I've already spoken to the Elko County Police Department and White Pines and instructed them to assist you in whatever you need." Dobey informed Starsky.

"Thanks Cap'n." Starsky said as he grabbed his jacket hanging on the back of his desk chair.

Just then the doors to the squad room swung open and Huggy stepped inside followed by the young woman.

"Starsk...so glad I caught you...this young lady has something I think you need to hear!" Huggy exclaimed, both of them out of breath.

"Huggy I can't right now...I'm already running late...I should have been at the airport twenty minutes ago!" Starsky said as he looked at his watch while he made his way to the door.

"It's about Hutch!" Huggy called out to him.

Starsky froze in his tracks and turned around.

Dobey's interest was peaked as well.

"What about Hutch?" Starsky questioned his friend.

"You may want to set down for this!" Huggy exclaimed.

"Just say what you have to say Huggy!" Dobey growled.

Huggy hesitated then looked Starsky in the eye.

"This young lady claims that she saw Hutch...in Nevada...five or six months ago!" Huggy told Starsky.

Starsky slowly made his way back over to Huggy and the young woman.

"That's impossible...Hutch has been dead going on eight months now!" Starsky eyed the girl suspiciously.

"That's what I told her...but she said he came up to her in some diner in Nevada...talked to her awhile and then gave her money to come out here to see her folks...she also said he told her his name was John and that he had a nasty scar on his forehead...she recognized his face from the picture I have of the three of us above the bar!" Huggy relayed all the information to his friend.

Starsky stood there stunned, then quickly pulled out a photograph of Hutch he had in a folder he was taking along with him to Nevada.

"This is the man you saw at the diner?" Starsky questioned her anxiously.

Holly took one look at the phtograph and nodded yes.

"Hutch doesn't have a scar on his forehead...she's getting him mixed up with someone else Starsky!" Dobey exclaimed.

Starsky held up his hand to silence his superior.

"Look...I'm just telling you what I saw...that's the man I saw in the diner...and he's the one who gave me the money...you can believe me or not...but I know without a doubt that's him!" the young woman declared as she pointed to Hutch's picture.

"And you're positive it was only five or six months ago...you're not getting the time frame mixed up?" he questioned the girl once more.

"Yes...I mean no...I mean I'm positive it's him!" she declared with certainty.

"Do you know where this diner is?" Starsky asked, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest.

"Yes...it's about forty five miles outside of Elko County on the main highway...it's called Mary's Diner or something like that!" Holly informed Starsky.

"Thank you...what's your name Honey?" Starsky asked.

"It's Holly." she replied.

Okay...listen Hug...see that Holly gets to where ever she needs to go...I gotta run or I'm gonna miss my flight!" Starsky said with a new found excitement.

"Cap'n...I call you later!" Starsky said to his superior as he dashed for the door.

"Starsky!" Dobey called out after him as he walked out into the hallway.

Starsky turned back around.

"Just don't go getting your hopes up Son...as much as I'd like to believe the girl...it sounds too good to be true!" Dobey exclaimed.

"Cap'n...if there's any truth at all to her story...I'm gonna' find Hutch and you can be damn sure I'm gonna' bring him home!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hutch paced back and forth across the floor in the waiting room area until he finally took a seat in one of the chairs.

He placed his head in his hands and sighed heavily, jumping when the receptionist tapped his shoulder.

"I thought maybe you could use this." the receptionist said as she stood there in front of the blond with a hot cup of coffee.

Hutch reached out a trembling hand and accepted it with a look of graditude.

"How much longer is the Doc gonna' be?" Hutch questioned the woman with blood-shot eyes.

The woman was just about to reply when they heard it, the wail of a newborn baby's cry.

Hutch shot up from his chair instantly, spilling the coffee down the front of his shirt, ignoring the pain from the hot beverage as it splashed onto the skin of his bare arm.

"The baby!" Hutch exclaimed as he stared down the hallway, expecting the doctor to appear at any moment.

When the doctor didn't come out of the room Hutch placed the empty coffee cup on the receptionist's desk and started pacing again, glancing back towards the hallway every few seconds.

After what seemed like an eternity, the doctor came out of the room looking exhausted and weary.

Hutch quickly rushed over towards the older man.

Afraid to ask any questions, he just gave the doctor a pleading look.

The doctor placed his hands on Hutch's shoulders and said. "She's a fighter Johnny...and so is the baby!"

Hutch's eyes lit up.

"They're gonna' be okay?" Hutch questioned the doctor, misty eyed.

"Well...neither one of them are out of the woods yet...Amy's still under and the baby has a considerable amount of fluid in his lungs." the doctor informed the blond.

Hutch's eyes widened.

"It's pretty normal for newborns delivered by c-section to have excess fluid...plus we'll need to monitor how much of the snake venom entered his bloodstream...we'll need to keep the little fella' in an incubator for several days just to be safe." the doctor added.

"And what about Amy?" Hutch asked eagerly.

"It looks like we got the antivenom into her system in plenty of time...there's liable to be a bit of tissue damage around the bit area...our major concern right now is infection from the surgery...her vitals have me slightly worried too...we're having some issues with getting her stabilized but like I said before...she's a fighter!" Doctor Bentley told Hutch.

"We're transporting them both to County General as soon as we have Amy's blood pressure under control." the doctor said.

"Can I see her Doc?" Hutch pleaded with the doctor.

"Not just yet John...but maybe you'd like to see the little guy?" the doctor asked.

"Can I?" Hutch replied with enthusiasm.

"Sure...come with me!" the doctor said as he patted Hutch gently on the back and motioned him to follow back through the hallway.

They walked down the hallway and into a room, the doctor had a nurse assist Hutch into a hospital gown and mask, he then sterilized his hands in the sink and dried them off.

Once Hutch was ready, Doctor Bentley led him into a room off to the right.

The baby was sound asleep in an incubator, with tubes up his nose and a heart monitor taped to his chest.

Hutch slowly walked over to the incubator and peered down at the newborn and smiled.

"My God...he looks just like Amy...he's so beautiful!" Hutch exclaimed with wonder.

The doctor pulled a chair over for him and told him to have a seat, which he did.

"He's so tiny...can I touch him?" Hutch asked the doctor.

"Yes go ahead!" the doctor said with a smile.

Hutch reached out an extended finger and tickled the baby's cheek.

"Hey little Buddy...how ya' doing little man?" he spoke to the infant softly.

"Boy wait 'til your Mamma get's a load of you...she's gonna' flip!" Hutch added as he gently touched the boy's little fingers, his stomach, then tiny toes.

"He's just perfect Doc!" Hutch exclaimed as tears pooled in the blond's eyes.

"He's something else isn't he?" the doctor replied. "I'm gonna' go check up on Amy...you can stay here a bit longer if you like John." the doctor added as he squeezed Hutch's shoulder before walking out of the room.

...

Starsky's plane landed at the Nevada airport in the late afternoon.

He then rented a car and started off on his testination.

He had butterflies in his stomach as he drove down the highway in anticipation of what might lie ahead for him, trying desperately not to get his hopes up but he was losing that battle.

"_My God...is it possible Hutch...could you really be still alive!" _Starsky thought to himself.

He drove a ways before stopping to refuel and asking for directions.

The service attendant at the gas station gave him directions to the diner where Holly claimed she had seen Hutch, another forty some miles and he would be there.

...

Amy and the baby had been transported to the local hospital later that afternoon and it was now evening.

Hutch was sitting in the chair beside Amy's bedside anxious for her to wake.

She had come to earlier but was so groggy she could hardly talk but Hutch was able to tell her that the baby was okay.

As Hutch sat in the chair his head kept bobbing back as he fought sleep, when he finally heard Amy whisper his name in a raspy voice he jolted awake.

He winced and rubbed the stiffness from his neck as he leaned forward and took Amy's hand.

"Hey sleepy head!" Hutch called to her softly as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingertips.

Amy smiled a tired smile.

"How's the baby John?" she asked almost immediately.

"He's doing great Amy...wait till you see him...he's amazing...he looks just like you...lotsa' blond hair...big beautiful blue eyes...he's just perfect...you did good Sweetie!" Hutch exclaimed happily.

Amy's face lit up.

"Do you think they'll let me see him?" she asked the blond, her voice extremely hoarse.

Just then Doctor Bentley walked into the room.

"Well...look who finally decided to wake up!" the doctor said joyfully as he walked into the room.

He walked over to Amy's bed and felt her forehead for any sign of fever.

He then checked her pulse and marked her chart.

"Doc...how soon can I see the baby?" she questioned the older man.

"Your little guy is in an incubator Amy...we hope to move him into the maturnity ward with all the other newborns by tomorrow afternoon...if you're feeling up to it tomorrow you can see him then." the doctor informed the woman.

"I can't wait to see him...you're sure he's going to be alright Doc...no complications from the snake venom?" Amy asked with concern as both she and Hutch waited for Doctor Bentley's reply.

"He's doing amazingly well Amy...and you should hear those lungs on him!" the doctor said jokingly causing her to laugh as well as Hutch.

"He get's that from his Mamma!" Hutch teased.

"Heyyyy!" Amy said groggily.

"Ohhh...his name...I totally forgot all about that Doc!" Amy said quiltily.

"I'd like to name him Joshua!" she told both men proudly.

Hutch smiled and nodded.

"John...I'd love for you to pick out his middle name...if you don't mind that is!" she added as she squeezed Hutch's hand.

"Me!" Hutch exclaimed with surprise in his voice.

Amy nodded yes.

"Are you sure?" he questioned her.

"Yes...please...it would mean the world to me!" she pleaded.

"You can think about it awhile if you like." she told Hutch.

A name suddenly sprang into Hutch's head.

"How about David...Joshua David?" he suggested.

"Ohhh John...I love it!" Amy expressed her delight.

"I can't wait to see him!" she added with excitement.

The doctor smiled then patted Hutch on the back.

"Hate to be a party pooper John...but visiting hours are over in eight minutes...you'll have to come back tomorrow." he told Hutch as he looked at his watch.

"I'll let you say goodnight." the doctor added, smiling at them both before leaving the room.

"Well...I guess I better go." Hutch said softly as he leaned over and gently kissed Amy on the lips, brushing his fingers across her cheek.

"Okay...I'll miss you!" she replied softly as she placed her hand along side his face and kissed him back.

...

Starsky was dissappointed when he arrived at the diner and saw that it had closed for the night.

His next step was to find a hotel for the next few days or as long as it took to find Hutch.

There were a few hotels and motels in town and on the outskirts but they all said no vacancies.

Finally, after driving around for quite a bit he finally found one with rooms available and he pulled his rental car into the motel's parking lot and went inside.

"Evenin'" Starsky said to the clerk at the front desk. "I'd like to get a room for the next couple of days!"

"Well...I can help you out for tonight but that's about it...there's a huge convention in town and I'm afraid we're all booked up for the rest of the week!" the clerk informed Starsky.

Starsky frowned, shook his head, then asked. "Okay...I'll take it tonight at least...could you suggest any other places where I might check for the rest of my stay?"

Well...let me think." the clerk replied as he pondered Starsky's question.

"You might try the Castle Motel up the road a piece...then there's Grady's Comfort Inn just right out of town on the left." the clerk added.

Starsky frowned again then replied. "Already tried them both."

"Hmmm...you might wanna' try Verna's Boarding House as you're heading west...it's just off of Swanson Mill Road." the clerk suggested.

"Thank you." Starsky said with a smile as he took his room key and headed back out the door to his car to retrieve his luggage.

...

Hutch awoke the next morning to a quiet and empty house.

Lloyd had agreed to give Hutch some time off to care for Amy and the new baby until Amy was back on her feet.

Eager to see Amy and Joshua, he thought he'd stop off at Mary's Diner and pick up a couple of Mary's freshly baked bagels that Amy loved so much.

Hutch pulled on his sneakers and a jacket and was out the door and to his truck in a matter of minutes.

He climbed into the truck, started the engine and drove off for the diner with the radio playing as he sang along.

...

Starsky paid his bill for the room, thanked the clerk, then headed off for the diner hoping to find some information out about Hutch.

He only had to drive a short way before coming to the diner and when he saw the sign he pulled in off the road and parked his car then went inside.

Mary was behind the counter pouring coffee into one of her patron's cups when she spotted the curly-haired stranger walk in and set down at a table.

Mary grabbed a fresh pot of coffee and headed over to Starsky's table.

"Good morning Darlin'...haven't seen you in these parts before...coffee?" she asked as she held out the pot.

"Please!" Starsky said as he turned over his cup.

"You new around here?" Mary asked, enjoying the view.

Starsky nodded then said. "I'm actually looking for someone."

"Ohhhh...well...will I do?" she said jokingly.

Starsky chuckled then started to reach in his front pocket for Hutch's picture when a voice coming from the back of the kitchen called out to the owner.

"Sorry Darlin' hold that thought...I'll be right back...sounds like my cook is having issues!" Mary said as she rolled her eyes and hurried off.

"Tina...be a doll and take this handsome man's order for me will ya' Honey?" Mary asked her young waitress who stood behind the counter.

The young girl nodded and went over to Starsky's table to take his order.

"I'll have two eggs over easy...a side of bacon...toast and an orange juice please." Starsky said with a smile.

The girl wrote down his order, thanked him, then went to the back.

She returned a few minutes later with the glass of orange juice and sat it on the table in front of him.

Starsky thanked her and took a swallow from the glass as he kept looking back towards the kitchen waiting for Mary to return.

While he waited for his meal and Mary, he managed to finish off his glass of orange juice and decided he wanted another.

He picked up his empty glass and got up and started for the counter to asked for another juice and to find out how soon Mary would be free to speak to him when suddenly she walked back out through the swinging doors.

Starsky, who was glad to see her re-emerge, reached back into his pocket for the photograph of his partner again to show the woman when she called out. "There's my Mr. Sunshine...how are you Johnny?"

Starsky turned his attention in the direction of whom Mary was speaking to and his heart about leaped out of his chest.

In his excitement, Starsky squeezed the glass he was holding and it shattered, with pieces of the sharp slivers slicing into his hand and fingers.

"Jesus Buddy!" Hutch said when he noticed the blood pouring from the dark-haired man's hand.

Starsky wasn't certain if his sudden wave of dizziness was coming from the loss of blood or the shock of seeing his partner alive and well in front of him and he began to sway on his feet.

Hutch immediately leaped forward and grabbed Starsky to keep him from falling over.

"Mary...get me a towel will ya'...he's bleeding all over the place!" Hutch called out to the owner of the diner.

"Come on Pal...let's set you down before you fall down!" Hutch said as he dragged Starsky over to the closest chair.

"Here ya' go Hun!" Mary said as she handed Hutch a clean towel.

Starsky couldn't take his eyes off Hutch.

He couldn't believe it, his partner who had been missing from his life for the last eight agonizing months, presumed dead and buried was now right here in front of him, tending to his wounds just like the Hutch he knew.

"Let's take a look at that!" Hutch said as he gently pulled Starsky's hand open.

Hutch winced when he saw the deep lacerations to Starsky's palm and several of his fingers.

The blond tried to stop the flow of blood coming from the deep cuts but was not having too much success.

Starsky was relishing in his partner's tender touch and the care he was administering that he soon felt himself leaning into the blond and resting his head on his partner's shoulder.

"Stay with me Buddy...don't go passing out on me just yet!" Hutch said as he wrapped the towel around Starsky's hand.

At that moment, Starsky was feeling no pain, just the warmth permeating from Hutch's close proximity.

He felt as if he could just sit there for hours and wouldn't care one bit.

"We gotta' get you to the hospital!" Hutch informed Starsky. "That hand's gonna' need a pile of stitches!"

When Starsky didn't reply, Hutch leaned in closer until his forehead was just barely touching Starsky and he added. "Ya' think you can walk for me Pal?"

Starsky, not saying a word, simply sat upright and looked into Hutch's eyes.

Hutch then reached up and squeezed the back of Starsky's neck.

"You still with me?" he asked with concern.

After several seconds Starsky finally nodded yes.

"Okay...good...now let's get you to a doctor!" Hutch exclaimed as he carefully helped Starsky to his feet.

"Easy does it!" Hutch called out when Starsky began to sway back and forth unsteadily.

"Mary...can you get the door for us please!" Hutch asked the woman as he and Starsky slowly made their way across the room to the exit.

"Sure Johnny!" Mary replied as she quickly went to the door and opened it, taking Starsky's other arm to assist Hutch in his effort to help the stranger.

_"Johnny...why the hell is she calling Hutch Johnny?" _Starsky wondered to himself. _"Isn't that what Holly called him to?"_

"Alright...we're almost there!" Hutch told Starsky as they made their way to Hutch's pickup truck.

"My car!" Starsky mumbled as he passed his rental car.

"Don't worry...it ain't going anywhere...it'll be here when ya' get back!" Hutch said as he opened the passenger side door to the truck and helped Starsky into the front seat.

"Let me know how he makes out will ya' love!" Mary told the blond.

Hutch nodded then went around to his side of the truck and opened the door and hopped up in.

The blond started the truck's engine and quickly but safely drove off down the road towards town.

Hutch kept a watchful eye on Starsky as he headed further on down the busy road.

"Ya' know something...you look terrible!" Hutch said jokingly as he squeezed Starsky knee.

Starsky smiled back at the blond then leaned his head back as he fought another wave of dizziness and nausea.

...

"John...what are you doing down here...the maternity ward is upstairs!" Doctor Bentley said when he noticed Hutch sitting in the waiting room as he walked by to get on the elevator.

Yeah well...I kind of got delayed Doc...some guy cut his hand pretty bad at Mary's this morning and I brought him in to get stitched up...I was upstairs to see Amy but she was having tests done so I thought I'd come back down here and wait for the fellow to get done so I can drive him back down to the diner to get his car." Hutch informed the doctor.

"That was very considerate of you John...just so you know...I just came from seeing Amy...she's actually with the baby now...both are doing wonderfully and should be able to go home in a couple of days!" the doctor told the blond.

Hutch's face lit up.

"Doc that's terrific...just as soon as I'm done here I'll run up and see them...thanks!" Hutch said with a smile.

"I'll see you later then!" the doctor replied as he patted Hutch on the back and walked away.

Just then Starsky emerged from the emergency room and spotted Hutch standing there.

His heart leaped again.

He still could not believe his partner was alive and he had so many unanswered questions he needed to get to the bottom of.

Hutch smiled at the dark-haired man when he emerged and walked over to him.

"Well are you gonna' make it?" Hutch kidded Starsky.

"Uhhh...yeah...eleven stitches...piece a cake!" Starsky joked back as he waved his hand.

"Thank you...for what you did!" Starsky choked on his words when he looked deep into Hutch's eyes as he touched his forearm.

"Ahhh...it's was nothing!" Hutch replied with a smile, brushing Starsky words of graditude aside with a wave of his hand.

Then he held out his right hand. "We never were properly introduced...John Smith!"

Starsky hesitated before shaking his best friend's hand.

"Sta...uhhh...Starsky...Dave Starsky." Starsky muttered, his emotions all a termoil as he went to hold out his bandaged hand then pulled it back and shook Hutch's with his left.

_"What the hell is goin'on here Hutch?" _Starsky thought to himself as he looked at the huge scar above Hutch brow. _"What's happened to you?"_

"So...what did the doctor say about the hand?" Hutch asked, truly concerned.

"Well...he gave me some pain pills...I can't drive for at least forty eight hours...the stitches need to come out in about two weeks." Starsky informed Hutch.

"Does it hurt?" Hutch asked.

"It's sorta numb right now...it's nothin' really." Starsky answered.

"Yeah...who you kidding...I saw the cut remember...it wasn't pretty...what the hell happened anyways?" Hutch asked.

Starsky wanted to tell him why it happened, why he was so overcome with emotion when he saw Hutch walk into that diner but he needed to find out what was really going on first.

"Uhhh...just one of those goofy kind of accidents I guess...maybe the glass had a crack in it or somethin'!" Starsky replied, trying to shrug what happened off.

"It's goofy alright...well anyways...since you can't drive...I'll call Mary and ask her if it'll be alright if you let your car parked at the diner overnight and I'll swing by in the morning and drive it to wherever you need it to be." Hutch told him.

"Where do you live by the way?" Hutch asked.

Hutch's words were getting too hard for Starsky to take and Starsky swallowed hard before he replied. "I-I-I don't live around here...I live in California."

"Ohhh...so you here on business or pleasure?" Hutch questioned the curly-headed man.

Starsky hesitated again.

"I came here to try and find a friend of mine...my best friend...we kinda' got separated a while back...and I ...I need to find him again...I really miss the big lummox!" Starsky said as tears misted his eyes.

"Yeah...well if there's anything I can do to help let me know...I haven't been in these parts for very long but I know a lot of people...what's his name?" Hutch asked, trying to be helpful.

Starsky paused then uttered. "Ken...Ken Hutchinson...does that name ring a bell?"

Starsky held his breath as he waited for some kind of reaction from his partner.

Hutch pondered Starsky question then shook his head no.

Starsky's hopes were quickly shot down.

"Nope...doesn't sound familiar...sorry Partner!" Hutch said regrettably.

_"Partner...dammit Hutch...I am your Partner...how can you not remember me...how can you not remember us!" _Starsky cursed to himself silently.

"I can do some asking around...maybe somebody might know him...how long has he lived around here?" Hutch probed.

"Just a little over eight months...he came out here for the fishing and for whatever reason he decided to stay." Starsky answered truthfully.

"Well...we do have great fishing here...some of the best trout streams in the state!" Hutch replied back.

Starsky thoughts then drifted back to the day Hutch was leaving for his trip to come out here and how he pratically pleaded with him to come with him but he flat out refused.

_"Oh if I could only turn back the clock_!" Starsky thought to himself, his heart full of regret.

"So where are you staying then?" Hutch asked as they started to walk towards the elevator.

"That's the problem...I was only able to find a room for last night...seems there some big convention going on in town and everyone is all booked up...the clerk at the hotel suggested a boarding house run by a woman named Verna?" Starsky told the blond.

"Oh yes...sweet little Verna...I stayed there a short while when I got out of the hosp...uhhh...when I first came to town!" Hutch replied, suddenly choosing his words carefully in mid-sentence.

_"What was that...was he just about to say when he got out of the hospital?"_ Starsky wondered to himself as he eyed the blond suspiciously.

"Hey where we going...aren't we suppose to be going down to get to the lobby?" Starsky questioned Hutch when the blond pushed the button to the floor above them.

"I gotta' stop to make first...you don't mind do ya'?" Hutch asked.

Starsky then nodded and said it was okay.

Starsky was surprised when the elevator door opened onto the maternity ward and Hutch stepped out.

Uncertain as to why they were stopping off on that perticular floor, Starsky hesitated in the elevator then quickly jumped out before the door shut on him.

Hutch only walked a short way before stopping off at the window to the nursery and Starsky could see his partner's face instantly light up when the blond looked through the glass.

Starsky followed Hutch gaze and his eyes fell upon an attractive blonde sitting in the room rocking a baby in her arms.

He looked back at Hutch who was tapping on the glass softly to get the woman's attention.

When she looked up at Hutch a huge smile formed across her face.

She gingerly got to her feet and with the baby in her arms she walked over to the window and held the baby more upright so Hutch could get a better look.

"Hi Sweetheart!" Hutch mouthed to the woman.

Then his attention turned to the infant.

"God...isn't he beautiful Dave?" Hutch said proudly.

Starsky looked at Hutch then looked back at the baby.

A gorgeous child with huge blue eyes and almost white, blond hair.

Starsky had to lean heavily against the window to keep from falling over.

_"It's not possible...Hutch has only been missing for eight months...and yet...this beautiful, tiny human being...it had to be his!" Starsky thought to himself as he fought to breathe._

"He came into the world a month early...but he's just absolutely perfect!" Hutch proclaimed.

_"That explains it...a month premature...my God...Hutch is a father!" _Starsky felt a wave of dizziness coming on and he found himself leaning into Hutch without realizing it.

Hutch, feeling the extra weight on his side quickly realized what was happening as he wrapped his arms around the other man and carefully walked Starsky to the closest chair.

"Jesus Dave...I'm sorry...that was so inconsiderate of me...here you are hurting and I'm dragging you around all over the place...I'm so sorry!" Hutch said sincerely, his eyes full of concern for Starsky.

"No...it's okay...I just got a little dizzy that's all...I'll be okay in a second!" he replied as he rubbed his face.

Hutch could see how pale Starsky's face was and he noticed the sweat forming on his forehead so he kept his arms around Starsky to provide extra support.

Amy was watching from inside the nursery and was wondering just who the stranger was with John and why he was displaying so much concern for the dark-haired man.

"Let me just tell Amy I'll be back to see her in a little while then we'll head for Verna's and get you a room so you can get some rest!" Hutch said as he stood up and headed back towards the window.

Starsky started to protest but the shock of seeing Hutch's son and the throbbing pain from his hand were just too much for him to take right now.

All Starsky wanted to do now was to get outside and get some fresh air and get his emotions in check.

Hutch must have been reading his mind for when the blond came back to his side he said softly. "Okay Pal...let's get you outta' here and get ya' outside before you pass out on me!"

Hutch helped Starsky to his feet and supported his weight until he was able to stand upright on his own, aided by Hutch's arm wrapped securely around his waist.

They slowly made their way pass the nursery and as they walked by Starsky's eyes met with the blonde's on the other side of the glass and held therefor several seconds.

...


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey...you doing okay?" Hutch questioned Starsky after he climbed into the driver's seat of his truck and looked over at the dark-haired man seated beside him, a look of concern blanketing the blond's face.

"Yeah...I guess I just needed some air!" Starsky replied as he laid his head back against the seat.

"It's been one hell of a day for you I bet!" Hutch smiled slightly as he placed a comforting hand on Starsky's knee before starting the truck's engine.

Starsky looked down at Hutch's hand then over at his partner's face as Hutch turned away.

"You have no idea!" Starsky said with a weary frown.

"Well don't you worry...we'll get you all settled in at Verna's and you can forget this day ever happened!" Hutch said with incouragement.

_"Kinda' like how you forgot we ever happened huh?" _Starsky thought to himself as he watched Hutch turn the steering wheel and pull out of the hospital parking lot.

"Hey...your girl...she's one pretty lady!" Starsky said sincerely to the blond.

"Amy...yeah she's somethin' else!" Hutch agreed with a huge smile on his face as he pictured the woman.

"And Joshua...he's pretty amazing too...you're a lucky man!" Starsky added.

With the smile still on his face Hutch replied. "You are looking at the happiest man on earth David...I'll be even happier when we finally get married!"

Starsky shot Hutch a look, he was silent for several seconds then asked. "When's the big day?"

"Just as soon as Amy's back on her feet and feeling better...we were going to get married before the baby was born but unexspected events changed that in a hurry!" Hutch said shaking his head.

"Why...what happened?" Starsky inquired.

"She was bitten by a rattlesnake...they had to deliver the baby a little sooner then planned on account of the snake's venom getting into his bloodstream...they were both very lucky...I thought I was gonna' loose them Dave!" Hutch said somberly as tears formed in his eyes.

"My God...I had no idea!" Starsky said as he placed his hand on Hutch's right arm.

"Yeah...but that's all ancient history...from here on out...nothing or no one is going to keep us from becoming a family...I love her David...and that little boy." Hutch spoke truthfully from his heart.

Starsky could only sit there in silence as they drove on.

...

"John...my goodness...what brings you back here?" the older woman questioned the blond with surprise as he walked into her boarding house with Starsky by his side.

"Hello Verna!" Hutch said with a huge smile on his face as he kissed Verna lightly on the cheek.

"This is David Starsky...he's in terrible need of a room...I was wondering if you could possible help him out?" Hutch asked the woman sweetly.

Verna looked at Starsky then replied sincerely. "Oh John...I really wish I could but with the convention in town...I-I'm afraid I'm all booked up...and I hate to say this...but so is every other place within sixty miles from here...I'm sorry Dear!"

Starsky sighed wearily then rubbed his tired face in frustration and replied. "Well...I guess there's always my car!"

"David...you are not gonna' sleep in your car!" Hutch quickly answered back. "You can stay at our place!"

Starsky looked into Hutch's eyes then asked. "Are you sure it's okay with your girl?"

"It'll be fine...I'll call her and let her know when we get home...let's go!" Hutch said as he gently grabbed Starsky by the arm.

"Thank you Verna...I'll talk to you soon! Hutch added as he led Starsky out the door and back to the truck.

"Goodbye John...Mr. Starsky!" the woman replied with a wave as she watched them walk out.

...

"You can sleep in this room...there are clean towels in the bathroom if you want to take a shower...I'm going to go start dinner...why don't you get some rest after your shower and I'll call you when dinner is ready!" Hutch said after showing Starsky to one of the spare bedrooms.

Hutch started to exit the room when Starsky called out to him. "Hey...uhh...John...thanks!"

Hutch smiled back then replied softly. "Get some sleep will ya'...you look like you're ready to drop over!"

Starsky smiled back at the blond then nodded.

Once Hutch was gone Starsky took a look around the room.

There was a huge king size bed in the room with an ornate brass bedframe that appeared to be antique.

The room was filled with many other antique pieces along with a few photographs.

There was a photo of a young blonde girl on a horse that Starsky figured was Amy when she was younger.

There was also a photo of a young couple holding hands on the stoop of a front porch that appeared to be taken in front of the home right here Starsky thought, the young woman in the picture reminded Starsky of Hutch's girl as well, Amy's parents he assumed.

The final photo was of a young boy wearing a baseball cap and carrying a bat while he smiled a big goofy grin at the photographer.

Starsky then opened up his luggage and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt before entering the bathroom for a much needed shower.

Once inside the bathroom he gazed at himself in the mirror. "You look like shit!" he said to himself as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"I gotta get to the bottom of this Hutch...I gotta find out just what the hell is going on Buddy!" Starsky mumbled to himself wearily.

He then stripped out of his dirty and bloody clothes and stepped into the shower in an attempt to wash away all the troubles that the day had brought upon him.

...

"Hey you're among the living again...hope you got some sleep!" Hutch said happily when Starsky walked into the kitchen.

"A little." was Starsky's only reply.

"How's the hand?" Hutch nodded to the bandage around Starsky's hand.

"It's still there!" Starsky said jokingly as he held up the injured hand.

"Why don't you go have a seat at the table...we'll be eating shortly." Hutch informed him.

Starsky nodded then walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hope you're hungry...I made us a pot roast!" Hutch replied as he carried the hot casserole dish to the table and sat it down.

A look of graditude crossed Starsky's face when Hutch removed the lid from the dish.

"My favorite...my mother makes a dish just like this...she calls it the Paul Muni Special...she always tells me that I remind her of him." Starsky said with a smile.

Hutch looked at Starsky briefly then smiled. "Paul Muni huh?"

Starsky smurked back.

"So did you call Amy...is she okay that I'm here?" Starsky asked as Hutch scooped out a dish of the pot roast and set it in front of him.

"Yeah I did...and she want's you out just as soon as you're done eating!" Hutch replied with a straight face.

Starsky gave the blond a look of surprise and Hutch chuckled. "David I'm kidding...she said you're more than welcomed to stay here!"

Starsky breathed a sigh of relief then smiled and rolled his eyes before digging into his meal.

...

After they finished eating Hutch suggested that Starsky head into the living room and watch some television while he cleaned up the evening's dishes.

Starsky, still a bit tired from the day's events, agreed and found his way into the next room and to the television set.

He found an old movie while clicking through the channels and sat back on the sofa to relax.

Withing a few minutes he was dozing off only to be awaken shortly after by a noise coming from the television.

Starsky opened his eyes and listened for Hutch.

When all he heard was silence, he got up and walked out to the kitchen and found a note propped up on the table with his name on it so he picked it up and read what was written.

_Dave,_

_Went back to the hospital to spend some time with Amy and Joshua. There's chocolate cake in the icebox and lots of ice cold milk. Please help yourself and I'll see you when I get back later tonight. _

_John_

"Well...so much for getting any info tonight!" Starsky said to himself as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out the cake and the jug of milk.

Starsky rooted through the kitchen cabinets and drawers until he found a plate, a glass, a knife and a fork.

He then proceeded to cut himself a generous portion of the cake and poured himself a large glass of milk.

After putting the cake and milk back into the refrigerator, he walked back into the living room and sat back down in a chair by the phone.

He dialed a number and waited for the party on the other line to pick up.

"Evenin' Cap'n." Starsky said into the phone.

He wanted so desperately to tell his superior that Hutch was alive and well but something in his gut told him to hold off for now.

"No...I haven't had the chance to question anyone around here about Hutch yet." Starsky answered knowing it wasn't a complete lie.

He waited for Dobey to reply back then he proceeded to tell him about accidentally cutting his hand and having to go to the hospital, leaving everything about Hutch out of the conversation.

Starsky held the phone away from his ear as Dobey spoke loudly into the receiver.

"Please Cap'n...spare me the lecture...it's been a long day!" Starsky snapped back.

He waited for Dobey's apology then replied back. "Yeah...okay...I'll keep ya' posted...goodnight Cap'n."

Starsky thought about calling Meridith too but decided against.

He hung up the phone then leaned back in the chair and sighed wearily to himself. "Oh God Hutch...what the hell are we gonna' do about this whole mess Buddy?"

...

When Hutch walked into Amy's hospital room she was propped up in her bed with little Joshua in her arms.

Hutch's face and eyes smiled brightly when he saw the two of them together.

He walked over and kissed Amy softly on the lips then bent down and kissed the top of the baby's head.

"How ya' feeling Baby?" He whispered to Amy quietly as he pulled a chair over alongside Amy's bed and touched Joshua's soft, blond hair.

"Wonderful...but missing you terribly!" Amy replied.

Hutch smiled then asked. "And how's are little miracle doing?" referring to the infant.

"He's amazing John...he's so perfect in every way!" Amy exclaimed with joy.

"How's your house guest doing?" Amy inquired about Starsky.

"Well...when I left him he was snoring away on the sofa!" Hutch chuckled as he thought of Starsky.

"How's his hand?" Amy asked.

"Oh I think he'll live...the doctors don't want him driving for a few days but he'll be alright." Hutch replied.

"Ya' know...you're such a good person John...helping a complete stranger like that...someone you don't even know...that's what I love most about you...that great big heart of yours!" Amy said affectionately as she touched Hutch's cheek.

Hutch blushed then took her hand and kissed her fingers.

"How long will he be staying at the house?" Amy asked.

"Oh I don't know...a couple of days I guess...until the convention is over and he can find a place to stay or until his hand heals enough to drive." Hutch informed her.

"So he doesn't live around here?" Amy questioned Hutch.

"Nope...I think he said he was from California...he came here to find a friend of his that he lost contact with some time ago...I guess they were pretty tight." Hutch told her as he touched Joshua's tiny hand and smiled at the boy.

Amy stared at Hutch silently for several seconds then looked down at her son as an uneasy feeling suddenly came over her.

The feeling quickly dissappeared and a smile quickly came to her lips as she said. "Quess what...Doc says we can go home tomorrow!"

Hutch looked with a surprised face and replied. "The both of you?"

"Yes!" she said with excitement.

"Awww Honey that's great!" Hutch replied as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Hutch then leaned down and whispered to Joshua. "Hey little man...you ready to bust out of this joint?"

Amy laughed as she raised her hand and brushed it through Hutch's silky blond hair, her heart overflowing with love for the man and her child.

...

Starsky had gone to bed early the night before after giving up the fight to stay awake waiting for Hutch to return from the hospital.

He awoke that morning feeling somewhat refreshed and ready to start his day.

After his shower and shave he threw on a pair of his worn bluejeans and a shirt, leaving it unbuttoned in the front he walked down the stairs in his barefeet.

He listened for any sign of life in the house and was surprised when Amy's two dogs came running to meet him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well my goodness...what do we have here?" Starsky said with a smile as he squatted down to pet the dogs with his good hand.

"I see you've met Scooter and Millie...come on in the kitchen while I fix us some breakfast!" Hutch called out from across the room.

Starsky nodded then smiled eagerly as he stood up and walked towards the kitchen with the dogs in tow.

As Starsky entered the kitchen Hutch was pulling a carton of eggs out of the refrigerator.

"I thought I'd scramble us up a couple of eggs...that alright with you?" he asked Starsky as he retrieved a bowl from the kitchen cupboard.

Starsky slid onto one of the stools at the kitchen counter and replied with a smile. "I learned a long time ago to never turn down the offer of scrambled eggs!"

Hutch looked at Starsky strangely, thinking that was kind of an odd comment for someone to make and yet it felt eeriely familiar.

Brushing the odd feeling aside, Hutch started cracking the eggs into the bowl and whipping them up.

"Can I help?" Starsky offered as he stood back up and made his way around the other side of the counter. "I make awesome scrambled eggs!"

"Yeah...it's a pretty difficult task Dave!" Hutch rolled his eyes, kidding Starsky as he playfully poked him in the ribs.

"No...it really is an art...ya' gotta' pour them in the pan just right." Starsky said as he gently butted his way in front of the stove and grabbed the handle to the frying pan and poured the bowl of eggs into it.

"Then ya' gotta' add just the right amount of butter and seasoning...!" Starsky said as he scooped up a huge glob of butter and dumped it into the pan as he sprinkled in some cayenne pepper, onion and garlic salt.

"Yeah...then after eating that you just gotta' sit back and wait for your arteries to harden!" Hutch teased as he rolled his eyes again.

"Nuh-uh...I guarantee you you're gonna' love these...now stand back and watch the master at work!" Starsky exclaimed as he stepped back from the stove slightly with the pan still in his hand and gave it a flip of his wrist, sending the eggs flying up out of the pan and up into the air, turning upside down before coming back down, missing the pan and landing on the floor.

Both he and Hutch stood there, looking down at the eggs on the linoleum tiled floor for several seconds before Hutch pointed down and replied. "I am not...eating those!"

Starsky frowned as Scooter and Millie quickly ran over and gobbled them down happily.

"The master at work huh...give me that will ya'! Hutch exclaimed as he pulled the frying pan out of Starsky hand and placed it on the stove. "How 'bout you make the toast...that is if ya' think you can handle that?"

Starsky stuck his tongue out at Hutch as his back was turned then walked over to the toaster with a huge smile on his face.

Never in a million years would he have thought he'd ever be able to have mornings like this with Hutch again and it almost brought him to tears.

As Starsky placed a couple of slices of bread into the toaster he watched Hutch frying up their eggs and his heart swelled.

"So Dave...you think you can keep yourself entertained for a while while I go pick up Amy and Josh from the hospital?" Hutch asked Starsky.

Starsky's ears perked up.

"Amy and the baby are coming home today?" Starsky questioned the blond.

"Yep...I'm gonna' go pick them up this morning! Hutch answered with excitement in his voice.

Hutch turned down the burner on the stove and placed a lid on their pan of eggs then tapped Starsky's arm.

"C'mere...I wanna' show you something!" Hutch said as he started to walk out the back door of the kitchen.

Starsky followed Hutch as he lead him to a small building off from the back side of the house.

Hutch opened the door and flicked on the light switch revealing an area that he had been using as a workshop.

"It's not finished yet...I've been working on it for some time now!" Hutch said as they walked over to a work table with an object sitting atop it covered in an old blanket.

Hutch pulled the blanket off and Starsky's jaw dropped.

Starsky was speechless as he gazed at the object before him.

It was a small wooden rocking horse with an intricately hand-carved face and flowing mane.

Starsky slowly walked over and placed his hand on the horse's nose and began to rub up and down across the wood.

"You made this?" Starsky questioned the blond as he stood there in awe, admiring Hutch's handywork.

Hutch smiled proudly then replied. "It's got a little ways to go yet but I hope to be done with it soon."

"This is beautiful...it's just absolutely beautiful!" Starsky exclaimed.

"I sorta' modeled it after Amy's horse Lily...she loves that horse!" Hutch said.

"That little fella' is gonna' love this...it's amazing and your girl is gonna' flip when she see this!" Starsky replied sincerely.

"Yeah well...this is our little secret Dave...I don't want her to see it until it's finished!" Hutch said, swearing Starsky to secrecy.

"Your secret is safe with me!" Starsky said with a lopsided grin.

Suddenly, a far away look crossed Hutch's face as he thought of Amy and Joshua.

"I'm telling you Dave...I don't think I could be any happier than I am right now...those two complete me." Hutch said softly, choking up as he spoke.

Starsky could only stare into Hutch's tear-filled eyes, swallowing the lump in his throat in the process.

Hutch threw the old blanket back over the horse and smiled self-consiously as he rubbed the moisture from his eyes.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to get all sappy on ya' there...it's just...I don't think I've ever had anyone in my life that's meant as much to me as Amy and Josh...ya' know what I mean?" Hutch said as he thought back to his time at the hospital when Amy first found him and how no one else came forward claiming to have been missing him.

Starsky stared at Hutch for several seconds then replied. "Yeah...I know exactly what ya' mean...Buddy."

Hutch stared back then smirked.

There was something very familiar with the way Starsky used the last word in his sentence that put Hutch at ease.

...

Starsky decided to go for a walk around the property while he waited for Hutch to return with Amy and the baby.

He was walking down a well worn path formed by the horses when he saw Hutch's pickup truck pulling into the drive so he hurried to greet them.

As he walked along, he watched Hutch help Amy out of the passenger's side of the truck then he unbuckled the child's seat that sat between them and lifted Joshua up and out.

When Starsky finally reached the truck he smiled awkwardly at Amy and she returned a somewhat nervous smile as well.

Hutch stood there holding Joshua in his arms wearing a huge grin then said. "Ohhh...I'm sorry...Amy this is David Starsky...Dave this is Amy."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you...John has been telling me so much about you." Amy said as she shook Starsky's hand.

Starsky smiled a lop-sided smile and reply. "He's told me a lot about you as well."

"Dave...do you mind carrying Josh in for me while I help Amy inside?" Hutch asked Starsky, holding the child out to him.

"Uhhh...sure...I guess I can do that." Starsky replied as he tentatively took the baby from Hutch.

Amy was a bit nervous as she watched Starsky position the infant comfortably in his arms.

"John...I'm perfectly able to carry Joshua if David..." Amy started to say before Hutch interrupted.

"Now Honey...Dave can carry Josh into the house...stop being such a worry wart." Hutch said as he kissed her temple.

"Just make sure you support his head like this." Hutch said to Starsky as he showed him the proper way to hold the child.

Hutch then walked to the back of the truck and retrieved Amy's bag and then proceeded to help her up the steps with Starsky and Joshua following behind.

Amy looked around the living room as they entered the house and breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Oh it feels so good to be back home!"

She walked gingerly over to the sofa and sat down, keeping an eye on Starsky and her child.

Starsky was enjoying holding the baby in his arms and was delighted when the child woke up and stared up at him with his big blue eyes

"Hey there little fellow...you're home!" Starsky spoke to the baby softly as he tickled the child's chin then his tiny fingers.

As he did so the child wrapped his fingers around Starsky's index finger and held it tight.

Starsky's heart swelled at that very moment. _"God...Hutch's baby boy...I'm in love with this kid already!" _Starsky thought to himself as looked down at the child's angelic face.

Hutch walked over to the two of them and pressed his chest up against Starsky's back as he peered over his shoulder at the child and just as he did Joshua smiled up at Starsky.

Starsky turned his head back around towards Hutch and with a big smile on his face exclaimed "Heyyyy...you see that...he smiled at me!"

Hutch smiled back at him then replied with a chuckled. "Yeah...he probably just has gas!"

...

"So how long will you be in town here David?" Amy asked Starsky as they sat at the table enjoying their evening meal that he and Hutch had prepared.

"I'm not exactly sure...it depends on how things go." Starsky replied as he stared at Hutch who was busy twirling spaghetti around his fork.

"John tells me that you're looking for a friend that you lost contact with some time ago." Amy added.

"Yeah...but I'm pretty confident that I'll find him...and hopefully talk him in to coming back home...everybody really misses him." Starsky said as he continued to watch Hutch eat.

Amy sat there staring at Starsky then Hutch then back at Starsky again and for some strange reason she felt the need to say something.

"What if your friend doesn't want to go back home...what if he's happier here." Amy said sincerely.

Starsky replied after several seconds of silence. "Yeah...I've thought of that...I'll just have to remind him that he left a lot of people back home who really care for him...and a job that he really loves." Starsky replied as Hutch looked over at him and smiled.

Hutch then joined in on the conversation as he raised his glass of iced tea. "Well then...here's to you and your friend Dave...and a successful search...a bond that special could never be broken...you'll find him Buddy...i know you will."

Starsky just smiled and looked deep into Hutch's eyes as he clinked his glass with Hutch's then they both looked over at Amy who slowly raised her glass to theirs.

...

After dinner they all sat around the living room drinking coffee.

"Amy... I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here...it's means a lot to me that you would welcome someone you don't even know into your home like this." Starsky said gratefully.

"Oh you're welcome David...but you can really thank John more for that then me...it was more his idea." Amy replied as she reached over to Hutch who sat beside her and squeezed his hand.

"Now...if you two fellas' will excuse me...I think I'll go check on Joshua before I head for bed...it's been a long day for me." Amy said as she started to get up from the sofa.

Hutch rose up from his seat and assisted her in standing then replied. "Let me help you up the stairs Baby."

"John will you quit being such a mother hen..I'm perfectly fine...just a little sore that's all." Amy replied with a smile.

Hutch bent down and kissed her cheek. "Okay" Hutch said softly.

"Say uhhh...John..._God I hate calling Hutch by that name!" _Starsky said out loud then thought to himself.

"If it's alright with Amy...do you think we can drive down to the diner and pick up my car...it's a rental and if anything were to happen to it I'm sure the rental angency would soak me for it!" Starsky added.

"Welll...I don't know Dave...maybe we shouldn't leave Amy and Josh here by themselves being there first night home and all." Hutch replied with concern in his voice as he looked at Amy.

Amy didn't know what to say, she didn't reall want Hutch to go off alone with the dark-haired stranger but at the same time she had just told Hutch that she was fine.

Reluctantly Amy said. "It's okay John...you take David to get his car...Joshua and I will be fine."

Hutch smiled and gave Amy another peck on the cheek then turned and touched Starsky's arm and said. "Alright...let's go."

Starsky nodded at Amy and Hutch called back to her as they headed for the door. "We won't be long Honey!"

Amy smiled half-heartedly as she watched the two of them go then went over to the front window and watched them walk to the truck.

"You sure your hand is good enough to drive?" Hutch asked Starsky.

"You kiddin' me...I could drive with my feet if I had to that's how skilled of a driver I am!" Starsky replied back with a grin as they climbed into the truck.

"Yeah... I bet!" Hutch laughed back.

...

"See...I told you your car would be fine!" Hutch said as they drove in to the parking lot at Mary's diner.

Starsky nodded then started to get out of the truck.

"Hey... I sure could go for an iced cold beer...whata' ya say?" Starsky suggested to Hutch.

"You sure you should be drinking while you're taking them pain killers?" Hutch asked.

"I didn't even take any today... I told ya'...my hand is fine!" Starsky replied as he held up his hand and shook it.

"Well..there's Earl's bar just up the road a little ways...we can grab a couple of beers there if you want." Hutch said as he motioned with his finger up the road.

"Sounds great...you lead and I'll follow ya'." Starsky said as he got out of the truck and into his rental car.

The guys drove down the road a couple of miles before pulling off when they reached Earl's.

They both climbed out of their vehicles and walked into the bar side by side.

"Hey...look who it is...if it isn't the luckiest man in Elko county...how ya' doing John...and how's our beautiful Amy and the new little one doing?" Earl asked exuberantly when he saw the two men walk in.

"Fine..fine...everyone is doing great...thanks for asking Earl." Hutch replied with a smile as he and Starsky took a seat at the bar.

"Earl...David Starsky...Dave...this is Earl...he owns the place." Hutch said as he introduced the two men.

"Good to meet you David...now what can I get you two fellas!" Earl asked them in a friendly manner.

"How about a couple of beers Earl!" Hutch replied.

"You got it!" Earl answered back as he drew two glasses of beer from the tap behind the bar and sat them in front of the guys.

Both Starsky and Hutch nodded their appreciation as they each took a swallow from their glasses and exclaimed an "Ahhhh!" in unison.

After a couple more sips from their beers Hutch said casually. "So I suppose now you'll be getting a room at one of the hotels for the rest of your stay huh?"

"I guess so...I can't really be staying with you and Amy...I wouldn't want to wear out my welcome." Starsky replied.

"You couldn't do that Dave...it's been kinda' nice having you around...with me being fairly new here myself I don't really have too many real good friends yet." Hutch said as he fingered the moisture droplets on his glass.

Starsky smiled at Hutch then thought it was the opportune time to pry.

"How long have you been living here...John?" Starsky asked.

"Uhhh...it's been about nine months now I guess." Hutch replied.

"And how long have you known Amy?" Starsky continued to probe.

"About nine months." Hutch answered.

"Seems to me then that you're a pretty fast worker...I mean with the baby and all." Starsky said with a wink as he elbowed the blond.

Hutch opened his mouth to tell Starsky he wasn't the father but then he decided against it. _"No...let him think I'm the father...out of respect for Amy." _he thought to himself as he just smiled.

"Ya' know something Dave..." Hutch started to say.

"Hey...please...call me Starsky...all my friends do." Starsky interrupted.

Hutch smiled then nodded and continued.

"I really love that woman...even though we haven't know each other very long...I really truly love her...and Josh...ohhh man...those two are my world!" Hutch proclaimed as he patted his chest where his heart was located.

Hutch turned to Starsky with tears in his eyes and added. "I can't imagine ever living without them now...ya' know what I mean?"

Starsky could clearly see the love in Hutch's eyes as he spoke of Amy and the baby and it made him teary-eyed as well.

"You're a lucky man." Starsky said sincerely as he downed the rest of his beer and motioned for Earl to pour him another.

"So what did you do for a living before you came here?" Starsky questioned the blond.

"Me...uhhh...I...uhhh...I sold life insurance." Hutch lied nervously causing Starsky to choke on his second glass of beer.

"Life insurance...you gotta' be kiddin' me!" Starsky exclaimed as he wiped his mouth with his hand.

"Yeah...what's wrong with selling life insurance?" Hutch argued back.

"Nothin' I guess...if you're about a hundred and eight...don't you think that's kind of boring...knocking on door after door...saying good afternoon Mrs. Johnson...my name is Mr. Smith...would you be interested in taking out an insurance policy for about a hundred thousand on your husband..jeeze...give me a break!" Starsky ribbed Hutch.

"Ohhh..and just what kind of work do you do...Starsky?" Hutch asked.

Starsky paused then replied a matter-of-factly. "I'm a cop.

"Oh brother...a cop...you're not serious!" Hutch answered back as he rolled his eyes.

"And just what's so horrible about being a cop?" Starsky asked defensively.

"Oh nothing I guess...if you're into that kind of a macho power trip!" Hutch replied then took another sip of his beer.

Hutch's last words froze him on the spot with the glass still raised against his lips. _"Macho power trip...why the hell does that sound so familiar?" _Hutch thought to himself as he stared awkwardly back at Starsky.

Starsky noticed the odd look in Hutch's eye and asked. "Whatsa' matter?"

Hutch quickly brushed his thoughts aside then smiled. "Nothing...it's nothing...Earl...I'll have nother too."

...

After another hour or so and several beers later Hutch was having trouble keeping Starsky upright on his bar stool.

"Alright Pal... I think you've had enough...how about we call it a night?" Hutch suggested as he pried the half empty glass from Starsky's fingers.

"But we're jussst gettin' stttarted!" Starsky slurred his reply as he tried to grab the glass back from Hutch.

Hutch placed a ten dollar bill on the counter then thanked Earl.

"Yeah...I can see that...but how about just the same...we get you home and into bed." Hutch said as he stood up and swung Starsky's right arm over his own shoulder then lifted him off the stool.

"I'm flattered Blintz...but you're not 'xactly my type!" Starsky chuckled with a drunken giddiness.

"Nor are you mine...and what the hell did you just call me? Hutch asked.

"I called you Blintz...that's yourrr name isn't it...the Blond Blintz!" Starsky chuckled again as he clung to Hutch to keep from falling down as they got to the truck.

_"Guess we'll be leaving your car behind again." _Hutch said to himself as they passed starsky's rental.

He helped Starsky into the truck then carefully shut the passenger's side door and hurried around to the driver's side door and opened it up just as Starsky was falling over to his side of the front seat.

"C'mon Starsky...sit up will you...I can't very well drive with you hanging on me!" Hutch said as he propped Starsky back up.

"You can't even drive very well without me hanging on you!" Starsky laughed in his drunken state then fell against Hutch again, his chin resting on Hutch's arm.

"This is nice." Starsky sighed contently as he nuzzled his cheek against Hutch's shoulder.

Hutch rolled his eyes then replied. "Comfy Sweetheart...can we go now?"

Starsky just closed his eyes and smiled contently then nodded silently.

Hutch drove all the way home with Starsky resting up against him, occasionally bracing his passenger protectively with his arm as Starsky flopped forward whenever he would brake.

Hutch pulled into the driveway and put the truck in park then shook Starsky awake. "Okay Buddy...we're home...time to wake up!"

"Hmmm." Starsky said as he woke up.

"Come on Starsk...I'm not about to carry you all the way up the walk!" Hutch added.

"Ahhh...you called me Starsk...you have any idea...how much I love...to hear you say that?" Starsky continued with his slurred speech as he looked lovingly at Hutch.

Hutch rolled his eyes again then replied. "Okay whatever...don't go away!"

Hutch quickly jumped out of his side of the truck and hurried over to Starsky's side and opened the door and Starsky almost fell out.

Hutch grabbed Starsky before he fell all the way face down onto the graveled lane and wrapped his arms around him.

"I gotcha' Buddy...ya' ready to walk up?" Hutch asked as he pulled Starsky up on his feet.

"Sure...I can walk...jussst lead the wayyy." Starsky slurred as he tried to start off on his own.

"Yeah...but how about you do me a favor and help me up the walk Starsk...I don't think I can make it all the way up there on my own." Hutch replied as he wrapped his arm around Starsky's waist and dragged him up the walk.

"Sure...that's what friends are for!" Starsky said as he walked along with Hutch, stumbling as they went.

They were greeted at the front door by Amy.

"Hi-ya' Honey...thanks for getting the door for us." Hutch said as he dragged Starsky through the door and over to the stairsteps leading to the upstairs.

Amy followed the two men up the steps.

"Could you get the door for me Sweetie?" Hutch asked as he waited outside the bedroom Starsky was occupying.

Amy opened the door and switched on the light as Hutch practically carried Starsky into the room.

Hutch struggled to pull back the bed covers as he held Starsky in his arms.

He then dropped Starsky carefully onto the bed and pulled off his sneakers and pulled the covers up around him and tucked him in.

"Goodnight Starsk." Hutch said softly as he turned off the light.

Hutch walked out the door, smiled at Amy then he pulled the door shut quietly.

Starsky called out softly and almost incoherently from behind the closed door. "Night Hutch...thanks Buddy.

Hutch was too far down the hallway to hear the words Starsky muttered but Amy, who lingered further behind the blond, was not.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're awful quiet this morning Honey...is something wrong?" Hutch asked Amy as she stood over the kitchen sink washing the breakfast dishes.

"No...I'm fine." she simply said, afraid to turn around and face Hutch for fear he'd see the troubled look in her eyes.

"Are you upset that Starsky and I went to the bar last night?" Hutch questioned her.

"No of course not!" she replied, this time she did turn around to face Hutch and he saw the tears pooling in her eyes.

Hutch quickly got up from his chair at the table and walked over to her.

"Amy please...what's wrong?" he asked again as he placed his hand on the side of her face and brushed her cheek.

She paused for a moment then replied. "I'm scared John."

"Scared...you have nothing to be scared of...why would you say that?" Hutch asked, confused by her statement.

"I'm scared of losing you...of losing us...our little family...things are going so good right now...I just know that something bad is bound to happen...that's always been the way things happen for me." Amy said as she started to cry.

"My parents...my little brother...then Rory...everyone that I love I always end up losing and I'm so afraid of losing you too!" she added.

"Oh Baby." Hutch said softly as he pulled her into his arms and held her as she wept.

Just then Starsky walked down the stairs and was heading towards the kitchen.

He stopped outside the doorway when he heard Amy crying.

"Sweetheart... I promise you...you'll never lose me...you and Josh are my whole life." Hutch told Amy, trying to console her.

"Yes but what if...what if someone suddenly came back into your life...someone that you knew before...someone who _you_ meant the world to..." Amy started to say.

Starsky suddenly realized he was eavesdropping but he couldn't bring himself to turn away as he continued to listen in on the conversation in the kitchen.

"Honey...we've been over this a million times...it's been nine months...if their had been anyone...anyone at all that had meant that much to me...don't you think they would have found me by now?" Hutch replied as he pulled away from her arms then placed his hand under her chin and lifted it up so their eyes met.

Starsky had his ear glued to the closed door.

"There is no one else that matters to me except you and Joshua...now...I left my past behind me months ago...I sure wish you would too...I love the two of you so much and their isn't anything or anyone that's going to ever change that." Hutch whispered softly as he pulled her back into his arms and held her until her sobbing subsided.

Starsky turned away from the door slowly and leaned his back up against the wall behind him and sighed heavily.

He then quietly turned around and walked back up the stairs.

...

Amy stood at the fence watching Hutch in the distance as he rode in from the pasture on Lily.

Joshua was asleep in the baby carriage by her side.

Starsky walked out onto the back porch, spotted Amy along the fence then slowly made his way over to her as he watched Hutch riding in as well.

"He looks like a natural doesn't he?" Starsky said as he continued to watch Hutch coming up the path.

"Yes he does...he loves riding her." Amy replied as she eyed Starsky cautiously.

She could see the gleam in Starsky's eyes as he continued to focus on Hutch.

Starsky stoled a quick glance at Amy and could see the puffiness in her eyes that still lingered there from crying a short time ago.

They both stood there in an awkward silence until Amy finally spoke. "You're going to take him away from me aren't you?"

Starsky shot her a look of surprise.

He paused for a moment then asked solemly. "Why would you say that?"

"Oh come on David...a person would have to be blind or a fool not to see the love you have for him in your eyes." Amy replied keeping her eyes forward.

Starsky could see the tears in her eyes and he suddenly felt incredibly guilty.

After several more seconds of silence Starsky asked, his voice filled with emotion. "What happened to him Amy...why doesn't he remember anything?"

"I don't know for sure...Lily and I were out riding along Ruby Lake...I found him lying along the shore across the stream all broken and bleeding...when he finally came to at the hospital he didn't know who he was or what had happened...my guess is he had slipped and fallen into the rough waters and hit his head on the rocks." Amy informed the dark-haired man.

Starsky just shook his head in disbelief.

"He came out here to do some fishing...he practically begged me to come along and I told him no way...now I've regretted that day ever since." Starsky said somberly as he looked up just as Hutch was waving to them.

Starsky waved back as he watched Hutch make his way towards the gate leading to the barn.

"John tells me you're a police officer...was he one as well?" Amy asked apprehensively.

"Yes...and a damn good one...he was...he's...my partner." Starsky replied proudly as he watched Hutch lead the horse into the barn.

"And you're going to tell him who he is aren't you?" Amy asked as she wiped a tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"He has a right to know Amy." Starsky said a matter-of -factly.

"But he's happy here Dave...please don't spoil that for him!" Amy said defiantly.

"It's not up to you or me Amy...this is his life we're talking about...we can't keep the truth from him!" Starsky said defensively.

"But he has friends here now and people who love him...people that need him!" Amy spat back.

"And what about his friends and family back home...people who grieved miserably when they found out he was ...or thought he was dead...his own parents...don't they have a right to know that their son is alive?" Starsky argued back.

"I can't lose him David...I love him so much!" Amy pleaded with Starsky.

"I love him too Amy...I just wish I would have told him that before..." Starsky started to say.

Just then, mostly likely because of their raised voices, Joshua started to stir and then cry inside the baby carriage.

Amy quickly picked him up and rocked him in her arms to sooth him.

Starsky's heart melted as he watched Amy console the child and he replied ina slightly calmer tone.

"You obviously don't know Hutch very well...you're not gonna' lose him Amy...Hutch loves you too...he would never abandon you...and he sure as hell would never abandon his child."

Amy started to open her mouth to tell him that the child wasn't Hutch's then quickly decided against it as Hutch came walking out from the barn and towards them with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey... I see you survived last night alright...how's the head this morning...or should I say this afternoon...you were really putting them away last night?" Hutch joked with Starsky as he looked at his watch.

"Well...lets just say...if I could remove it from my shoulders for a couple more hours I would!" Starsky smirked causing Hutch to chuckle.

Hutch then looked over at Amy and the baby and smiled at the two of them.

He could still see the troubled look in her eyes and it bothered him terribly.

Amy placed Joshua back in the carriage and said half-heartedly. "I'll go fix us something for lunch."

Before turning to leave she gave Starsky one finally pleading look then reached over and touched Hutch's arm.

They both stood there in silence as they watch Amy push Joshua away in the carriage and up to the house.

Starsky then turned to Hutch and said. "You looked pretty good up there!"

"Thanks...I love riding Lily...it gives me such a sense of peace to be able to just take off and run with her...just the two of us..it really clears my head ya' know?" Hutch replied.

Starsky nodded and smiled.

"C'mon you can keep me company while I brush Lily down." Hutch said as he tapped Starsky's arm and headed for the barn.

They walked side by side into the barn and Starsky watched the blond retrieve two curry combs from a wooden cabinet that sat off to the side.

He tossed one to Starsky and he kept the other as he walked over to the mare.

Taking her reins, Hutch led her back outside to the fenced in area and tethered her to one of the fence rails.

"Just what am I suppose to do with this?" Starsky asked as he held up the horse comb.

"Boy you can sure tell you're a city boy!" Hutch said, shaking his head as he proceeded to brush down Lily, starting at her neck area.

Starsky frowned then slowly walked over to the horse and tentatively placed the comb on her rump, pulling it back quickly when she flinched.

"She's not going to bite you Starsk!" Hutch chuckled.

He then walked around to where Starsky was standing and took his hand that held the comb and placed it on the horses neck.

"You want to make small circular motions...going in the opposite direction of the horse's hair growth...that'll loosen all the old hair and make her nice and shiny." Hutch instructed, moving his hand atop Starsky's

"How's come you know so much about horses?" Starsky asked.

Hutch stopped then removed his hand and just stood there and pondered Starsky's question.

_"Why do I know so much about horses?" _Hutch wondered.

_"Amy never really showed me how to take care of the mare and the stallion...how to saddle them..how to feed them...I just seemed to do it on my own!" _Hutch thought to himself.

"Hey...I said...am I doing this right?" Starsky said loudly as he noticed Hutch was deep in thought.

"Uhhhh...yeah...that's great!" Hutch replied with a half smile.

"So you grew up on a farm or something?" Starsky asked, thinking back to all the times Hutch would share with him his fond memories of his Grandfather's farm and growing up there as a small boy.

"Uhhh...yeah...yeah I did." Hutch said nervously, his mind preoccupied in his own thoughts.

Then, trying to change the subject Hutch asked. "So where are you going to start looking for your friend at...you have any ideas?"

"Uhhh...well...I uhhh...I thought I'd start asking around town...maybe check at some of the places he'd likely hang out at." Starsky answered back, avoiding Hutch's eyes.

"You want me to tag along with you...I might be able to help in some way?" Hutch offered.

"No...thanks but this is something I need to do myself." Starsky replied.

"Alright...but the offer is there if you need me." Hutch said sincerely as Starsky's eyes made contact with his.

_"Of course I need you Hutch...I need you to remember me...I need you to remember us...I need to take you back home to Bay City so we can start living our lives again like we use to before all this shit happened!" _Starsky thought to himself as he stared deep into his best friend's eyes.

Starsky knew if he was to tell Hutch about who he really was he had to do it soon, before Hutch was so far removed that there wasn't any chance of bringing him back.

_"How do I tell you Buddy...how can I expect you to give up this new life of yours that you obviously love...a life that includes your son and a woman you care so deeply for?" _Starsky thought as his emotions began to twist his chest into a knot.

...

"I guess you'll be wanting to find a place in town now that the convention is over?" Amy said to Starsky as they were finishing up their lunch of soup and sandwhiches.

Hutch shot Starsky a look then Amy.

"Yeah...I suppose I should go pack." Starsky said as he rose from the kitchen table.

Hutch stood up from the table as well and started to follow Starsky and grabbed his arm before he walked out of the room.

"Ya' know Starsky...you're perfectly welcome to stay here as long as you need to." Hutch told him as Starsky started to walk away.

"Thanks but I think it's probably best if I find a place to stay that's closer to town...besides...you two need your privacy." Starsky replied as he glanced over at Amy.

"It's a big house Starsk...you're really not in the way." Hutch reiterated trying to convince Starsky to stay.

Starsky turned back around and smiled at the blond.

"Amy...you don't mind if he stays here a while longer do you Honey?" Hutch asked the blonde, his deep blue eyes pleading with her.

All it took was one look into Hutch's eyes and Amy melted.

_"How can I refuse that look" _she thought to herself then smiled, for she knew how much Hutch wanted Starsky to stay.

She then looked over at Starsky then forced another smile. "Of course he can stay John...if you want him to." Amy replied, trying to sound upbeat.

"There...you see...we both want you to stay...now it's settled!" Hutch said joyfully.

Starsky eyes Amy suspiciously then turned his attention back to Hutch.

"Okay...but if you don't mind...I really need to go pick up my rental at the diner...ya' have time to do that today?" Starsky asked the blond.

"Sure...we can go do that right now." Hutch said happily.

"Thanks...let me go grab my jacket!" Starsky replied as he turned and left the kitchen.

Amy stared through the doorway in the direction Starsky had just exited.

"We'll be back shortly Sweetheart...no bars this time...I promise." Hutch said with a smile as he kissed Amy on the cheek.

"Do you mind picking me up a few things from the super market while the two of you are in town?" Amy asked as she handed him a list.

"Be happy to!" Hutch replied as he took the list then exited the kitchen, leaving a slightly worried Amy behind as she watched him leave.

...

"Ya' know Starsky...I don't know how you can eat some of that stuff you just bought!" Hutch said shaking his head as they walked out of the super market side by side to Hutch's truck.

"Yeah well...it's a lot better than some of the stuff you eat Blondie...I mean come on...Wheatgrass and Nimchee!" Starsky said as he looked into Hutch's paper sack and rolled his eyes.

"It's Kimchee...it's Korean...it's made from fermented vegetables!" Hutch replied, corrected Starsky.

Starsky rolled his eyes again and shook his head. "It's nice to know some things haven't change with you Partner." Starsky mumbled to himself as he climb into Hutch's truck.

"What's that?" Hutch asked as he placed his sack full of groceries on the front seat beside Starsky.

"Nothin'" Starsky waved his hand.

Meanwhile just a few hundred feet down the street, two men were exiting a cafe engrossed in conversation.

The tall, slightly graying blond slapped the shorter balding man on the back as they walked to the taller man's waiting cab and said. "Well Frank...it sure was an informative weekend...the best convention by far this whole year...your team should be very proud!"

"Well thank you Richard...coming from the Chief of Surgeons at one of the top hospitals in the entire country...I'm flattered!" the shorter man replied with gratitude in his voice.

"I'll see you next Spring Frank...take care of yourself!" the taller man said as he tapped the other man's stomach before reaching for the door handle to the back of the cab.

"Oh and Richard...give my love to Margaret...and tell her I'm so sorry about your boy." the other man said somberly.

The taller man nodded as a look of sadness filled his light blue eyes.

For whatever reason the taller man cast his eyes down the street.

He noticed the blond just as he was climbing into the driver's seat of a dark red pickup and he froze.

The shorter man noticed the uneasiness on his fellow associate's face and he followed the man's stare to the pickup that was pulling out onto the street.

He then turned his attention back to his friend and asked. "Is something wrong Richard...you look like you've just seen a ghost?"

At first the taller man seemed lost in thought as he watched the pickup drive off.

After several seconds of awkward silence the disturbed man smiled half-heartedly then muttered. "Uhhh...no...I uhhh...s-s-so long Frank!"

The man climbed into the waiting cab and breathed a heavy sigh then whispered quietly to himself. "Oh Dammit Kenneth...why must your memory follow me wherever I go!"

"Beg your pardon Sir?" the driver questioned his upset passenger.

"Uhhh...nothing...to the airport please...and could you hurry?" the visibly distraught man replied as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

...

Hutch and Starsky were sitting in the living room with the television on when Amy came in carrying two bowls of buttered popcorn.

She handed one of the bowls to Starsky and he thanked her, she then sat down next to Hutch on the sofa and offered the other bowl to him.

Hutch held up his hand and declined.

"Joshua finally fell asleep...I think if that boy had his way he'd be up all night!" Amy said sounding a bit exhausted.

Hutch smiled then sighed heavily and got up from where he was sitting.

"I hate to be a party pooper gang but I'm afraid I'll have to take a raincheck on tonight's movie...I've got one hell of a headache." Hutch winced as he spoke.

Both Amy and Starsky eyed him with worried looks.

"You gonna' be alright?" Starsky asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah...I'll be fine...nothing a good night's sleep won't cure." Hutch said as he slapped Starsky's knee as he passed by him.

"I'll be up in a little while John." Amy called out to him as he started to walk out of the room.

Hutch turned around and tried to muster up a smile then replied to her. "Enjoy your movie Baby...I'll take a couple of Aspirins and be good as new in the morning."

Amy smiled lovingly as she watched him leave.

Once Starsky and her were alone Starsky asked. "Does he get those headaches much?"

"In the beginning he was getting them quite often but then they sort of subsided." Amy answered back.

They then sat in silence while they waited for the movie to start.

Amy secretly studied Starsky's face while he stared at the television screen.

"You mentioned early that John...had a family...can you tell me about them...please?" Amy asked in a slightly lower tone.

Starsky looked over at her then replied. "His parents live in Duluth Minnesota...his father is the Chief of Surgeons there...his mother...she's one of the kindest women I know...thankfully Hutch takes after her and not his old man." Starsky smirked.

"He has a younger sister...Kristine...she's a teacher at Minnesota State." Starsky added.

"And they all think John is dead...that must have been so horrible for them!" Amy said somberly.

"Yeah." was all Starsky said in reply.

Amy paused a moment then continued her questioning. "How long was John a policeman?"

"Almost eleven years." Starsky answered.

"And how long have you known him?" Amy asked.

"Thirteen years now." Starsky told her.

"And the two of you have been partners the whole time?" Amy questioned the dark-haired man.

"No...we went to the academy together though." Starsky replied then chuckled as he thought back. "He didn't really care for me too much at first...he thought I was a smart-ass...and I thought he was some stuck-up snobby rich no-it-all!"

Amy snickered as well to Starsky's description of Hutch.

"We both graduated from the academy at the same time then we both were partnered with a couple of veteran cops...Luke Huntley was Hutch's partner...he was a good cop...him and Hutch were great together too." Starsky told Amy.

"I wasn't quite so lucky...I guess all my partners thought I was a smart-ass too!" Starsky chuckled again.

"All your partners?" Amy asked with surprise.

"Yeah...all four of them!" Starsky laughed, causing Amy to laugh as well.

"About a year and a half later Hutch and I were finally partnered together...one of the best days of my life." Starsky said sincerely.

"So the two of you have been together ever since?" Amy asked.

"Yes...that is up until nine months ago." Starsky replied as he laid his head back on his chair and sighed wearily.

The two of them were silent once again as the movie began to play on the television screen.

It was a murder-mystery starring Burt Lancaster, one of Starsky's favorite actors.

As the movies played Starsky looked over at Amy then said. "There's something I've been meaning to ask ya' Amy...you said you found Hutch unconscious on the shore by the lake right?"

"Yes...that's right." she replied.

"But you never found his backpack or any of his other gear near him?" Starsky questioned Amy.

"No...nothing...and we even had the police search the area for anything that belonged to him that would have helped us to find out just who he was...we found a campsite that he more than likely stayed at the night or two before but no gear...no personal belonging...no car...nothing." Amy informed Starsky.

"That's because Hutch's car was found torched at a roadside rest outside of town a good ways." Starsky said as a matter-of-factly.

"What?" Amy exclaimed with shock as she sat upright on the sofa.

"His backpack and some other personal effect were found in the trunk." Starsky added.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Amy said with confusing in her voice.

"Yeah...neither does the charred remains of the man we found sitting in the front seat!"

"Oh my God!" Amy gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"He had Hutch's wallet in his back pants pocket and he was wearing some of Hutch's jewelery." Starsky said solemly as he reached under the collar of his shirt and pulled out Hutch's necklace he was wearing.

"Well that would mean that whoever that man was...he must have somehow hurt John...took his things and left him for dead!" Amy said in anquish.

"That's right...and what really stinks is that the only person that can tell us exactly what happened that day doesn't even remember!" Starsky said regrettably.

Amy just sat there and stared at Starsky in silence then leaned back onto the sofa and sighed.

They both pretended to watch the movie, each lost in their own troubled thoughts then Amy looked over at Starsky and spoke again. "David...has Jo...has Ken ever had any close calls...you know...with being a cop...has anything serious ever happened to him?"

Starsky looked at her as he thought of his reply.

"Yes." he told her.

Amy sat forward on the sofa then scrunched over closer to Starsky and asked softly. "How serious?"

"You really wanna' know?" Starsky questioned the blonde.

Amy simply shook her head yes.

"Okay...well...let's see...for starters...he's been almost blown to kingdom come a couple of times...he's been stabbed...poisoned...he's come down with the plague..." Starsky started to tell her before she interrupted.

"The plague?" Amy gasped in surprise. "Who gets the plague in this day and age?" she asked completely stunned.

"Well...leave it to Hutch!" Starsky snickered.

"Has he ever been shot?" Amy asked.

"A couple of times...thankfully the one time he was wearing a bullet-proof vest!" Starsky said as he shook off the image of Hutch flying through the plate-glass window.

"The other time...he was hit in the shoulder wasn't he...close to his heart...that's what the scar is from?" Amy asked, almost holding her breath as she waited for Starsky to answer.

"Yeah." Starsky muttered as he thought back to the nurse's words. _"I guess you're grateful for six inches!" _and he was, he thanked God that day for sparing his partner's life.

"So what else?" Amy continued to probe.

"Well there was also the time he was to testify against a racketeer who was set to do some serious jail time...Hutch was the star witness...and his testimony was going to put Humphreys away for a long time..." Starsky began as Amy listened intently on the edge of her seat.

"Humphreys got it in his empty head to hire a hit man to bump Hutch off...the hit man ran Hutch off the road as he was driving up through the canyon..." Starsky continued on then stopped as he began to choke up.

"Hutch was pinned under his car for three days until I found him." Starsky said somberly as tears pooled in his eyes.

"Oh my God!" Amy replied with a quick intake of breath as she got up from the sofa and walked over to the closest window in the room and looked out.

Starsky noticed how increasingly upset she was becoming and wondered if he should have continue on.

"Is there anything else?" Amy asked as she tried to keep the tears at bay.

Starsky paused then replied. "There is one more thing...and it goes no further than this room!"

Starsky's tone of voice caused Amy to turn around quickly.

He then began to relay the series of events of the time Hutch was abducted by Ben Forest and his goons and how he became forceably addicted to heroin under their captivity.

...

Hutch had taken a couple of Aspirins for his headache and went straight to bed and it wasn't long before he drifted off into a restless sleep haunted by dreams from long ago.

In his dream he saw a young boy walking his horse into it's stall and then the boy being greeted by a young couple, both blonde, both very tall and attractive.

_"Son...your mother and I need to talk with you...it's about your Grandfather." _the man in Hutch's dream said.

_"What about Grandfather?" _he heard the boy ask.

The man knelt down on one knee in front of the boy and placed his hand on the child's shoulder as the boy looked up at the beautiful woman standing beside the man.

Hutch could see her features so perfectly.

She had porcelain-like skin and her eyes were the bluest of blues and so full of kindness as she looked down at the boy.

_"Son...your Grandfather is gone." _the man told the boy.

_"Where did he go?" _the boy asked innocently.

The man in his dream looked up at the beautiful woman then back at the boy.

_"Your Grandfather has passed away Son." _the man added.

The boy looked at the man and woman in disbelief.

_"Grandad is dead?" _the boy exclaimed.

"Nooo." Hutch muttered in his sleep as he continued to toss and turn.

_"Percy found him out laying in the pasture after AppleJacks came back to the barn dragging her saddle." _the man infomed the boy.

The child shook his head in denial.

Hutch murmured his own denial as he slept.

The man continued on. _"We're not exactly sure what happened to him...the doctor thinks he may have had a heart attack while he was out riding." _

_"No...you're lying...Grandad isn't dead...why would you say something like that!" _the young boy cried as tears streamed down his cheeks.

_"Oh Darling...listen to your Father...it's true...we wouldn't say such a thing if it wasn't!" _the woman said softly as she reached for the boy's hand.

Meanwhile downstairs Starsky and Amy were still carrying on their conversation.

"I don't believe it...that is the most God awful thing I've ever heard...and you want to take him back to a life like that...a life filled with stabbings and shootings and bombs...a life of forced drug addiction...and you call yourself his best friend!" Amy spat at Starsky.

Starsky just glared at her.

"Let me ask you something...just where were you when all things things were happening to him...aren't partners suppose to have each other's backs?" Amy hissed.

"That is not fair...I couldn't have preventing any of those things from happening to him anymore than you or anyone else could have!" Starsky spat back, trying to keep his temper under control and his voice down.

"If you love him as much as you claim to do...then you can't possibly want him to return to that kind of life!" Amy continued to argue.

Starsky quickly got up from his chair and walked over to her so he wouldn't have to raise his voice.

"I've told you before...it's his life we're talking about...a life he has the right to know about...and we're not the ones to determine it...only he can do that!" Starsky replied, trying his best to stay calm.

"But why David?...Why subject him to all that pain when he's perfectly happy here...and safe from any harm?" Amy asked tearfully.

"Oh yeah...he's safe here alright...that's why he doesn't even know who the hell he is!" Starsky argued back.

Meanwhile upstairs Hutch was fighting his own battle, the demons in his sleep.

_"No...Grandad's not dead...you're lying...why would you say that...I hate you both!" _ the little boy in Hutch's dream cried out, causing Hutch to do the same.

Amy and Starsky stopped their shouting match and looked at each other the moment they heard Hutch crying out from upstairs.

A few seconds later they heard a loud crash and both Starsky and Amy flew up the stairs with Starsky in the lead.

The crashing sound and Hutch's crying out was enough to wake up Joshua and Amy hurried on into the nursery while Starsky stopped outside Amy and Hutch's bedroom door.

In his fit of restlessness Hutch had knocked over the lamp beside the bedside and was still thrashing about when Starsky flung the bedroom door open.

Starsky quickly ran to Hutch's side.

He grabbed Hutch's arms to keep him from doing any harm to himself and climbed on the bed to hold him down.

"It's okay Buddy...I got ya'...come on wake up Partner!" Starsky cried out, trying to calm his friend.

"Come on Buddy wake up!" Starsky said soothingly as he held Hutch in his arms.

After a several seconds Hutch stopped thrashing and instantly calmed down.

When he opened his eyes and looked up he was surprised to see Starsky's face looking down at him with worry.

"That's it Pal...it's okay...it was just a dream!" Starsky said as he massaged the back of Hutch's neck to comfort him.

"Starsk?" Hutch whispered softly as he clung to Starsky.

"Yeah Partner...I'm right here!"

Amy, after quieting Joshua, suddenly appeared in the bedroom and stopped quickly when she saw Starsky holding Hutch in his arms.

She also took note of how Hutch was clinging tightly to the brunet.

Starsky looked deep into Hutch's troubled eyes and thought for a second that Hutch had a look in his eyes of past rememberances.

Starsky's hopes were quickly dashed when Amy called out to Hutch.

Hutch quickly unwrapped himself from Starsky and quietly reached out to her instead.

Amy wasted no time at all in going to Hutch.

She wrapped her arms around the distraught man and whispered to him soothingly. "It's okay John...I'm here now Darling...it was just a bad dream!"

Amy held him tight and rocked him as if he was a child.

Starsky suddenly felt as if he'd been disgarded.

Feeling left out, he got up from the bed and walked over to the door.

He gazed back at them for a moment then quietly slipped through the doorway, gently closing the door behind him.

Back downstairs again Starsky walked out onto the back porch and retreated to one of the wooden rocking chairs there.

He sighed heavily as he sat down to look up at the night sky and the vast amount of stars above.

Twenty minutes later Amy came out to join him.

"How's he doing?" Starsky asked.

"He's asleep again." she said softly as she leaned against the railing on the porch.

Starsky nodded.

"It always shakes me up when he has those nightmares...they seem to effect him so deeply." Amy said as she brushed back the hair blowing against her cheek.

"Has he been having them often?" Starsky questioned the woman.

"More times than I care to think about!' Amy replied.

"Does he ever tell you what they're about?" Starsky asked.

"Not usually...most of the time he just shuts down...he gets so upset with himself for not being able to make sense of them or not being able to piece things all together!" Amy said.

They grew quiet once again as they both looked up at the stars until Amy spoke.

"Dave...can I ask you something?" Amy asked the dark-haired man.

"Sure." Starsky replied.

Amy paused then asked her question. "Who is Gillian?"

Starsky quickly looked up at her with a surprised look on his face.

"Hutch remembers her?" Starsky asked.

"Only in his dreams...he's called her name out a few times in his sleep." Amy said somberly.

Starsky studied Amy's face then answered. "Gillian was someone he was very much in love with a few years back...someone he never got over."

"If they were so in love why didn't it work out between them?" Amy probed.

Starsky paused before answering.

"Gillian was murdered Amy." Starsky said matter-of-factly.

"Murdered!" Amy exclaimed.

"What happened?" she asked, the shock clearly evident on her face and in her voice.

"I don't think it's up to me to say...maybe if Hutch gets his memory back he can tell you himself." Starsky replied.

Amy, feeling a little miffed, replied back sargastically. "If he ever does get his memory back the two of you should write a book...I'm sure it would be on the best-seller list!"

"Goodnight David." Amy added as she turned and walked back into the house.

"Yeah...you're right Amy...I'm sure it would." Starsky muttered to himself.

...

Richard Hutchinson parked his car along the gravel road that ran through the cemetery thengot out and walked the few hundred feet to the Hutchinson family plot.

He stopped at the gravestone where the grass was newly grown and greener than the others in the plot.

The elder Hutchinson knelt down and placed a small bundle of pink Lady's Slippers, Minnesota's state flower, in front of the stone.

"Hello Son...thought you might enjoy these... I know they were always your favorite." Mr. Hutchinson said softly.

"Your mother and I are so glad we decided to have you placed here in the family plot...I'm sure your Grandfather likes it too." Mr Hutchinson said as he looked at the gravestone beside his son's.

"How are you Father...I hope you're showing our Kenneth the ropes up there!" Richard Hutchinson said as he raised his eyes to the heavens.

Mr. Hutchinson smiled then turned his attention back to Hutch's tombstone.

He paused then continued on as he touched the wording on the cold marble stone. "Kenneth...I know I never told you much...hell...maybe I never told you at all...but I want you to know how proud I am of you Son...you may not have chosen the profession I would have wanted for you...but I'm so very proud of you!"

"You know...it's ironic...your Mother and I always hoped you would eventually come home to stay for good...we just never thought in a million years it would be like this." Richard said somberly, choking on the last part of his sentence.

"Parents should never have to bury their children...it's just not right Kenneth!" the elder Hutchinson exclaimed as tears began to well up in his deep blue eyes.

Mr. Hutchinson tried to compose himself before going on. "Your Mother told me to tell you she loves you and that your sister and her will be by on Sunday after church to visit with you."

"Oh that reminds me...your sister and Charles just found out yesterday that they are expecting...isn't that wonderful news...your old man is going to be a Grandpa and you finally get to be the Uncle...you always said you wanted to be..." Richard choked up as he tried to speak, this time the tears flowed freely down his face.

"Oh God Kenneth...we miss you so much my boy...my dear sweet boy!" Hutch's father cried, his tears falling on the carved stone in front of him.

He then looked up at the sky and cried out. "Just tell me why merciful Father...why in heaven's name did you have to take our boy away from us...when he was just beginning to live?"

"I'm so sorry Kenneth if I ever made you feel that you were not good enough because you were..._you are..._you're such a good boy!_" _

After weeping uncontrollably over Hutch's grave for several minutes, Mr. Hutchinson finally was able to compose himself enough to speak once again.

"I must be going now Kenneth...I-I-I just wanted you to know that we love you Son and you're never out of our thoughts...goodbye my boy." Richard said softly as he placed his opened palm to his lips then placed it on Hutch's tombstone.

He then wearily got to his feet and proceeded to drag himself back down the graveled path, looking back every few steps until he reached his parked car.

He then climbed into his white Cadillac and drove away, one hand on the wheel, the other, dabbing his eyes with a freshly pressed white hankerchief.

...

Starsky was sitting at the kitchen table sipping on his first cup of coffee and reading the morning paper when he heard footsteps.

"Good morning!" Starsky said to Hutch as the blond entered the kitchen.

"Morning." a weary Hutch replied as he walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup then sat down at the table beside Starsky.

Starsky noted the dark circles under his friends eyes and asked. "How's the head?"

"Fine." Hutch answered back with a one word sentence.

Starsky eyed the blond with concern as they sat in silence.

Eventually Hutch spoke up. "Listen...I'm sorry about last night...I can imagine that was pretty awkward for you."

"Don't talk so crazy!" Starsky exclaimed with a wave of his hand.

Hutch smiled half-heartedly.

"You wanna' talk about it?" Starsky asked.

Hutch thought about it then replied. "The dream...I think it was about my Grandfather...I'm not sure though."

"You're not sure?" Starsky questioned him.

Hutch paused then added. "Dave...I haven't exactly been totally honest with you."

"Oh...why's that?" Starsky asked as he rolled up the newspaper in front of him and placed it aside.

"You know the other night at the bar...when you asked what I did for a living before coming to Nevada?" Hutch said.

Starsky simply nodded.

"When I told you I was an insurance salesman?" Hutch said.

Starsky noddd again.

"Well...that wasn't true...at least I don't think it anyway!" Hutch admitted.

"No kidding!" Starsky ribbed the blond.

Hutch snickered then continued on with the conversation. "You see...the truth is Starsk...I honestly have know idea what I did before...or where I came from or even who the hell I am?" Hutch exclaimed in frustration.

"Hey...I know all about it." Starsky said calmly as he placed his hand on Hutch's forearm.

Hutch gave Starsky a surprised look.

"Amy told you?" Hutch said, his comment more like a statement than a question.

Starsky shook his head yes then asked. "You have no idea what happened to you?"

Hutch rubbed his hands across his face and with face still covered he answered. "No...and I gotta' tell you...it's driving me half crazy!"

Starsky squeezed Hutch's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"If there's anything I can do to help ya' or if ya' just wanna' talk...I'm here for you Pal!" Starsky told Hutch as he patted the blond's back.

"Yeah...until you have to go back to California!" Hutch stated.

Starsky frowned slightly.

"Ya' know something Starsk...you and I haven't known each other very long but I gotta' tell you...it feels like we've known each others for years!" Hutch told Starsky sincerely.

"Yeah...for years." Starsky replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Amy entered the kitchen carrying Joshua in her arms.

She smiled briefly at Starsky then turned to Hutch and said. "We're ready to go whenever you are John."

Hutch smiled at her and the infant, finished his coffee and then pushed himself away from the table.

"Amy and Josh have a doctor's appointment at ten...is there anything you need from town?" Hutch asked Starsky who was munching on a piece of toast.

"Mmmm...no...I'm good thanks." Starsky replied between bites.

"Okay then...we'll see you later!" Hutch replied back as he took Joshua from Amy's arms then lead the way out the door.

Starsky went to the window and watched as Hutch buckled Joshua into his carseat then opened the passenger side door for Amy.

Once the truck pulled out of the driveway and onto the gravel road Starsky went into the living room and sat in the chair by the phone.

He dialed his number then waited for the party on the other line to answer.

...

"The reason I called you in here Sargent Meredith is because I have something to ask you." Dobey told the female officer.

"Oh...and what would that be Captain?" Meredith asked curiously.

"I've spoken with your commanding officer and we've arranged it so that you and Starsky could be permanent partners...how do you feel about that?" Dobey questioned Meredith.

Meredith was totally surprised.

"Permanent partners...Stasky and I?" Meredith reiterated.

"Yes...the offer is there if you're interested." Dobey added.

"Well yes...of course I'm interested!" Meredith exclaimed.

"Does Starsky know?" she asked.

"No not yet...it's been a couple of days since I've heard from him...I would expect him to be calling..." Dobey started to say when the phone at his desk began to ring.

"Excuse me a moment." Dobey apologized for the interruption as he answered the phone.

"Captain Dobey!" Dobey said into the receiver.

"Cap'n it's Starsky!" was the reply.

"Ahhh Starsky...Meredith and I were just talking about you...how are things going there?" Dobey questioned his detective.

Starsky paused then answered back apprehensively. "Still not a lot happening on my end Cap'n."

"Starsky...I don't mean to sound harsh but what exactly have you been doing the last several days?" Dobey demanded.

"There just isn't a lot to go on right now Cap'n!" Starsky answered back slightly aggitated.

"Starsky...I'm giving you till the end of the week...if you don't come up with a sustantial lead by then I'm bringing you back home!" Dobey informed him.

"But Cap'n...!" Starsky started to argue.

"No buts...now that's an order!" Dobey ordered, his voice slightly raised.

Starsky replied with a heavy sigh.

"Listen Starsky...I don't mean to be the bad guy here...and I know you have your speculations...but Son...you just gotta' face the facts." Dobey's tone softened.

"Yeah." Starsky muttered.

Dobey could hear the dissappointment in his detective's voice and decided to change the subect.

"Starsky...I have someone here who would like to talk to you...she has some news you're gonna' want to hear." Dobey said, trying to sound encouraging as he handed the phone to Meredith.

"I'm gonna' get myself a cup of coffee." Dobey said softly to the female officer as he rose from his desk and left his office.

"Starsky..it's Meredith...how are you?" she said soothingly into the receiver.

"Hi Mer...I'm okay I guess...how are things with you? Starsky replied half-heartedly but pleased to hear Meredith's voice.

Meredith could hear the sadness in Starsky's voice and her heart ached for him.

"Starsky...I really miss you...why don't you just come back home." she pleaded with him.

"I will...soon." he answered back.

Meredith frowned.

"Hey...Dobey just gave me some incredible news!" Meredith exclaimed.

"Oh yeah...what's that?" Starsky asked, he could hear her excitement as she spoke.

"Well...it looks like I'm going to be your new partner...isn't that something?" Meredith relayed the news.

Starsky was silent.

"Starsky...did you hear what I said?" she asked.

Starsky gripped the receiver tightly.

"Dave...is something wrong?" Meredith questioned the man on the other line.

Starsky frowned then replied. "Uhhhh...no...there's nothing wrong...I was just thrown for a loop that's all!" Starsky told her, which really wasn't a lie.

"You don't sound very pleased." Meredith added.

"No...I mean yes...I mean it's just still kinda' strange Mer." Starsky said.

"I know Starsky...I understand...but you gotta' move on from this...we all had hoped you'd find something when you went there...but I just don't think..." Meredith started to say.

"Listen Meredith... I gotta' run...I'm checking up on a new lead today...we'll talk more about this later okay?" Starsky lied as he started to hang up the phone.

"Starsky wait...where can we reach you if we...!" Meredith asked but the phone went dead.

"Starsky...Starsky!" Meredith said loudly as she tapped on the phone's conection to no avail.

"Dammit Starsky!" she cursed into the phone before reluctantly hanging it up.

Just then Dobey walked back into the office carrying a mug of coffee.

"Dobey noticed that the phone had been hung up and that Meredith seemed a bit upset.

"What is it?" he asked.

Meredith shook her head.

"Well what did he say...did he give you a number where we could reach him?" Dobey questioned her.

"I-I-I don't know...he didn't really say much of anything Captain...he hung up before I could ask him where he was staying!" Meredith exclaimed.

Dobey wiped his hands across his face and sighed. "He has until the end of the week...let's hope he comes up with something by then."

...

Meredith's words still rang in Starsky's ear long after he hung up the phone. _"It looks like I'm going to be your new partner!" _

"Terrific...now what!" he mumbled to himself just as Amy's two dogs came into the room and over to his side wagging their tails joyfully.

"What's up guys...how 'bout we go for a nice little walk." Starsky said to the dogs as he patted them both on the tops of their heads getting them all excited.

Starsky got up from his chair and went to the back door with the two dogs following happily behind him.

...

Hutch, Amy and Joshua were greeted at the receptionist's desk by her Pediatrician.

"I'll wait out here for you Sweetheart." Hutch told Amy as she followed the doctor into the examining room holding Joshua as they walked along.

Hutch walked over to the waiting area, picked up a magazine from a table and found a seat.

As he leafed through the magazine a young woman entered the waiting area and looked around for an available chair.

The only empty seat was beside Hutch so she made her way over to the chair and stiffly sat down, wincing in pain.

Hutch looked up from his magazine and gasped silently when he saw the young woman's face.

Her left eye was badly bruised and swollen shut and her top lip was split open.

He tried not to stare but he could not help himself.

After several minutes of pretending to read the words in front of him Hutch sighed, got up and tossed the magazine on the table.

As he made his way back to his seat he stopped and smiled down at the woman.

She returned his smile with a cold, dead stare as he sat back down beside her.

The woman tried to get comfortabe in the chair, hissing from the pain with each movement.

"Are you okay...can I get you a glass of water or something?" Hutch asked her, his eyes filled with concern.

"No...I'm fine...but thank you." she told the blond as she managed to smile.

Hutch hated to pry but he simply could not help himself when he asked. "Were you in some kind of an accident?"

The woman chuckled slightly then replied. "Not exactly...I ran into something alright...it was my man's fist!"

Hutch shot her a look of surprise.

"Your man...but why...if you don't mind me asking?" he questioned her.

"Well...I guess I didn't bring in enough money last night." she told Hutch outright.

"You didn't bring...?" Hutch started to say then he realized what she was trying to tell him.

"Y-Y-You mean your a...!" Hutch stopped in mid-sentence.

"That's right...I'm one of those...a lady of ill repute...a hooker...a prostitue...call it whatever you like...it's a living!" she told him before turning away from his judging eyes.

Hutch suddenly felt guilty for his surprised reaction to her profession.

"I'm sorry...I-I-I didn't mean to sound so judgemental...it's just that you're so young...and so..." he stuttered embarrassingly.

"So pregnant!" she finished his sentence.

Hutch simply nodded.

The young woman wrapped her arms around her swollen abdomen and said softly. "'I've tried to leave Franco about a dozen times...everytime he manages to find me and he brings me back...then he beats the hell out of me for running away!" the woman said softly as she started to sob.

Hutch leaned in closer to her and placed his hand atop of hers.

"You have to find a way to get away from him...if not for your sake then at least for the sake of your child." he whispered quietly.

"Don't you think I know that...I just told you...I've tried!" she continued to sob.

By now the other women in the waiting room were staring at Hutch and the young woman.

Hutch noticed this and tried to be even quieter when he asked. "This man...the man that beats you...is he the father?"

The woman paused, surprised with herself for talking so freely with Hutch but for some reason she felt at ease talking to him so she continued. "No...the last time I ran away...I met someone...the sweetest man I've ever know...we were together for three long beautiful weeks before Franco found me...he busted both of Anthony's legs...Anthony's the baby's father...it was so beautiful with him...then Franco dragged me back!"

Hutch closed his eyes as he imagined the pain the poor woman must have endured then he said. "There are lots of people who can help you...you could go to the police or a shelter...let me help you...let me help your baby!"

The woman stood up as abruptly as she could in her condition.

"You just don't understand!" she sobbed as she ran out of the waiting room leaving all the other people in the room gasping in shock.

Hutch rose from his chair and started to follow her but he knew it was no use.

Once he was out in the hallway he saw her scurry to the elevator and watched as the elevator closed behind her.

Hutch stood there shaking his head.

Sadly he turned and went back into th waiting room and sat down.

A few seconds later a nurse entered the room and called out. "Andrea!"

Hutch looked around the room and noticed no one had stood up.

"Andrea Eddison?" the nurse repeated and still no one stood, that's when Hutch realized that the nurse was calling out for the poor young woman he was just talking to.

...

After Amy and Joshua were finished with their appointments with the pediatrician Amy was walking out of the examining room when she literally almost ran into Doctor Bentley.

"Well...I heard you and Joshua were coming in today...how are the two of you getting along?" the doctor questioned Amy as he tickled Joshua under the chin.

"Hi Doc...as a matter-of-fact, we both got a clean bill of health!" Amy said with a smile.

"Wonderful Honey!" Doctor Bentley exclaimed as he walked with her down the hall, his hand resting on the small of her back.

"Is John here with you?" the doctor asked.

"Yes...he's out in the waiting room." Amy replied.

"And how are things going with the three of you...I keep waiting for that wedding invite?" the doctor teased as he continued his line of questioning.

Amy smiled half-heartedly then answered. "I know Doc...it's just that we've been so busy lately."

The doctor held up his hand. "No need to explain Honey...I know it will happen eventually!"

Amy forced another smile.

"How's John doing by the way?" he asked about Hutch.

"He had another one of those bad headaches again last night." she told the doctor.

"And the nightmares?" Doctor Bentley added.

Amy sighed, shook her head and replied. "Yes...it was followed by a terrible nightmare...Doc... I just wish there was something that could be done about them...he just gets so upset over them!"

"Has he gone to see Doctor Shaffer yet?" the doctor asked.

Amy shook her head no and said. "I can't seem to persuade him to make an appointment!"

The doctor patted her hand in understanding.

"Maybe in time he'll change his mind." he told her, sounding hopeful.

"Maybe." she replied.

"And still nothing with his memory I take it?" he asked.

Amy paused then answered back. "No...not really."

The doctor noticed immediately the doubt in her voice but he chose to let it go by.

"Well...we have to run Doc...John's waiting!" Amy said.

She gave the doctor a quick peck on the cheek then hurried off out to the waiting area.

...

Before heading home, Amy had wanted to do some shopping at a few of the local shops downtown.

Hutch was pushing Joshua in the carriage with Amy at his side, her hand nestled in the crook of his arm as they walked out of the children's clothing store.

As they walked down the street to their vehicle they noticed a huge crowd forming up ahead of them.

There were two police cruisers and an ambulance parked on the street with their lights flashing.

Curious to know what was going on Hutch stopped the carriage, placed a protective hand on Amy's arm and said. "Stay here...I want to see what's going on."

For some reason, Hutch instinctively felt the need to find out what was happening.

When he reached the crowd he pushed his way through as if he had authority.

He saw the body of a young woman laying on the sidewalk just as they were covering her with a white sheet and he gasped in shock.

It was the woman he had just been talking to a few hours before in the waiting room at the doctor's office.

"What happened to her?" Hutch asked one of the officers on the scene.

The officer looked at him but didn't reply.

Just then an on-looker in the crowd spoke out. "Some guy...he pulled right up to the curb...he just jumped right out of some fancy car he was driving and tried to drag her inside of it...when she started to fight back he started beating her...right in broad daylight!"

"That man over there tried to stop him but the creep clobbered him a good one!" the on-looker added as he pointed to a man sitting in one of the police cruisers.

Hutch turned to see a young man in his early thirties with a huge welt on the side of his face and a bloody nose.

Hutch watched in disbelief as they raised the dead body of the woman and placed her a stretcher then rolled it over to the waiting ambulance.

He was numb as he watched them place her inside the ambulance and shut the doors.

Hutch jumped when he felt someone touch his arm.

"John...what is it...what happened?" Amy asked as she looked around the gathering crowd.

Just then one of the officers gently pushed them along. "Alright people...lets move along now...it's all over!"

"John?" Amy called out to him again when he didn't answer her.

As Hutch regained his composure he looked at Amy then down at Joshua as he laid sleeping in the carriage and said somberly. "Let's just go home Amy."

...

Starsky was relaxing on the sofa when Hutch, Amy and Joshua came home.

He sat up and said hello when they walked into the living room and was surprised when neither one of them replied.

He was even more surprised when Hutch walked right past him and out the back door.

"What's wrong with him?" Starsky asked Amy as he pointed in the direction of where Hutch had just walked by.

Amy sighed then replied. "I'm not exactly sure...we were shopping downtown after we finished at the doctor's and something had happened on the street...John went to see what was going on...when I got there he had a blank expression on his face...I really don't know why?"

Starsky stared at her for several seconds then got up from the sofa and headed out the back door in search of Hutch.

He didn't have to go far when he spotted him by the barn.

He was whispering softly to Lily, his head resting on the muzzle of her nose.

Starsky walked over to him, kicking up stones along the graveled path, making certain he made enough noise not to startle the blond.

Starsky leaned up against one of the fence posts and said softly. "You wanna' talk?"

Hutch nuzzled his face tighter against Lily and replied. "Nope!"

"What happened on the street today?" Starsky asked ignoring Hutch's answer.

"I told you I didn't want to talk about it!" Hutch said loudly as he pulled away from the horse and started to walk away.

"Hey...c'mon...something happened today that obviously has you upset...talk to me!" Starsky pleaded with his friend as he gently grabbed his arm.

"What part of I don't want to talk about it don't you understand?" Hutch spat back angrily, wrenching his arm from Starsky's grip before storming off.

All Starsky could do was watch him walk away.

Sighing, he whispered to himself. "Ya' know Partner...there was a time when we could talk about damn near anything and fix it...but I guess not anymore!"

...

"I can't stand this anymore...I'm going to go look for him!" Amy said as she got up from the dining room table.

Just then Hutch walked in through the front door with Amy's two dogs in tow.

Amy stood up from the table and Starsky turned to look at Hutch as he walked into the room.

"John...I've kept your supper warm in the oven...why don't you have a seat at the table and I'll get it for you." Amy said to the blond.

"No Amy don't bother...I'm not really hungry Honey...I think I'll just wash up and go to bed." Hutch told her as he touched her cheek when he passed by her.

He walked over to the stairway and walked up the steps with his shoulder hunched.

Starsky watched him go up the steps and turn at the top of the stairs.

He thanked Amy for their evening meal then said as he got up from the table. "I think I'll turn in early too."

He then climbed up the stairs as well.

The door to the upstairs bathroom was opened and Starsky walked over to it and peered inside.

Hutch was standing in front of the medicine cabinet with an opened bottle of Aspirin in his hand.

"Another one of your headaches huh?" Starsky asked as he watched Hutch swallow four of the pills.

Hutch looked at him and said as he brushed by him. "You should be a detective ya' know that!"

Starsky quickly grabbed Hutch by the arms and held him in place while their eyes connected in silence and held there for several seconds.

Hutch's expression eventually softened and he smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry...goodnight Starsk." Hutch said apologetically as he patted Starsky on the chest and headed for his bedroom.

Starsky frowned, shaking his head in sorrow as he made his way to his bedroom as well closing the door quietly behind him.

...

In the dead of the night after everyone was sound asleep the demons in Hutch's sleep returned.

_"She worked for Grossman." _a faceless voice whispered in Hutch's head making him turn restlessly in bed.

_"What did you say...the only women that work for Grossman are hooker...are you trying to tell me that Gillian is a hooker...is that what you're trying to tell me Buddy...friend...that my girl is a hooker...a prostitute!" _Hutch heard his own anquished reply answering the other voice in his dream.

"No...not Gillain...no!" Hutch whimpered aloud in his sleep.

Starsky, down the hall, not able to sleep, had just turned on the lamp beside his bed to read when he thought he heard Hutch's voice.

He sat up in his bed and listened intently.

_"Look around ya'...what do you think about this place?" _the voice in his dream continued.

"No...no!" Hutch cried out, tossing and turning, causing Amy to wake.

At that moment he lashed out.

Hutch swung his fist at an unseen force, hitting only the air.

"John...wake up...you're having another one of your dreams Sweetheart!" Amy said when she realized what was happening.

In the meantime, Starsky, hearing Hutch cry out was already racing down the hall.

He knocked loudly on the bedroom door and called out. "Is everything all right?"

"_You Liar...you never did like her...you never could understand her!" _Hutch continued to hear himself cry out in his sleep as he thrashed about.

_"That's not true and you know it!" _the distraught voice shouted back.

_"The last time we went to Grossman's...I went to the back room and I saw her in the massage parlor!" _the mysterious voice sobbed.

By now Hutch had the bedcovers torn off the bed and was lashing out uncontrollably.

Amy tried to calm him but her attempts were useless so she jumped out of their bed and ran to the door to unlock it.

Once the door was opened, Starsky rushed inside and over to the blond.

"S-S-She was...doing a story!" Hutch said loudly.

"C'mon Buddy...wake up Pal...ya' hear me...wake up!" Starsky pleaded with Hutch, slapping his face softly at first then more forcefully.

_"What do you wanna' do...you wanna' hit me again?" _the voice in his dream asked.

Starsky was now on the bed and Hutch was in his lap, the tears streaming down his face.

"No...no Starsk...I'm not gonna' hit ya' again...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!" Hutch cried out.

"That's right...it's Starsky...now just wake up for me Pal...please huh!" Starsky said as he shook Hutch gently and just that quickly Hutch opened his eyes.

Hutch looked up at Starsky and placed his hand on Starsky's jaw at the same spot he hit the faceless man in his dream.

"Starsky?" Hutch called out the dark-haired man's name with uncertainty.

"Yeah...I'm right here." Starsky replied soothingly.

"I hit you?" Hutch asked in his confused state.

Starsky, not sure why Hutch was asking him that answered back. "No Buddy...you didn't hit me!"

"I didn't?" Hutch questioned him again still touching Starsky's chin.

"No Pal...you didn't...I'm fine." Starsky said as he placed his hand atop Hutch's.

Hutch suddenly became aware of his surroundings and sat up, embarrassment covering his face.

He looked over at Amy then back at Starsky.

Trembling noticeably, Hutch rose from the bed and walked backwards away from them both and out the door.

Starsky sat on the bed looking over at Amy, neither one of them knowing what to do next.

Amy was the first to head down the stairs and into the kitchen with Starsky close behind.

They found Hutch sitting at the table holding his head in his hands and sweating profusely.

Amy approached the blond cautiously then sat down beside him.

Hutch flinched when she placed her hand on his slumped over shoulders causing her to pull back.

When he looked up at both Amy and Starsky there were still tears falling down his face.

Starsky fought the urge to go to him, it really wasn't his place anymore now that Amy was there.

"I bet you both think I'm ready for a straight jacket huh?" Hutch tried to make a joke.

Starsky frowned and shook his head ever so slightly.

"No Darling...we don't think that at all." Amy said soothingly as she placed her hand back on his shoulder.

"I don't know what to do anymore Amy...it's like it's so close I can almost see it...who I was...my past!" Hutch exclaimed as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

He got up from the table and walked over to the sink and leaned against it then looked over at Starsky.

"I bet you're getting pretty sick of waking up in the middle of the night to my kicking and screaming too huh?" Hutch asked Starsky almost with a growl in his voice.

"You know that's not true!" Starsky replied as he shook his head.

"John...maybe we should make an appointment with that doctor that Doc recommended!" Amy suggested.

Hutch shot her a look.

"So then you do think I'm crazy...that I should go see a shrink!" a distraught Hutch replied loudly.

"No...that's not what I was trying to say Sweetheart...I just think that mabe you should talk to someone who..." Amy started to say before Hutch interrupted her.

"I suppose you think the same thing don't you?" Hutch questioned Starsky.

"I don't know...maybe Amy's right...maybe this doctor can help you with all this stuff you're dealing with!" Starsky replied while still keeping his distance.

"Is she gonna' help me get my life back too...ya' think she can do that?" Hutch spat angrily.

Starsky just stood there staring at him silently.

"John...all we're trying to say is that maybe..." Amy tried telling Hutch again.

All of a sudden Hutch picked up an empty water pitcher that sat on the kitchen counter beside him and flung it across the room without warning.

The pitcher smashed up against the wall and shattered in pieces.

Amy jumped up out of her chair and gasped.

A few seconds later they heard Joshua wailing in the upstairs nursery awaken by the sound of the shattering glass.

Amy shot Hutch an angrily look before hurrying off to her son.

Hutch was instantly overcome with guilt for his angry outburst that woke the sleeping child.

"I'm sorry Amy...I-I-I...I'm sorry!" Hutch said regrettably as he called out to the woman but she continued on to tend to Joshua.

Hutch slumped down in a chair at the table again while Starsky fetched a broom and a dustpan to clean up the broken glass.

"I'm just making a mess of everything aren't I?" Hutch said as he rubbed his face with his hands.

Starsky swept up the broken glass the best that could then sat down in the chair beside Hutch.

"Maybe you both are right...maybe I am going nuts...would you believe I'm even seeing you in my dream...pretty funny huh?" Hutch chuckled, his emotions getting the best of him.

Starsky didn't laugh.

What he did was place his hand on Hutch's forearm and said softly. "Buddy...I think we need to talk."

"Oh Christ...what's there to talk about Starsky?" Hutch's temper began to rise again as he got back up again and shoved the chair under the table. "What the hell are you doing here anyhow...it just doesn't make any sense!"

"Will you just sit down and listen to what I have to say please!" Starsky stood up and pleaded with the blond.

"I'm sick of listening to everybody...what are you gonna' tell me...are you gonna' tell me to just give it more time...are you gonna' tell me I should be happy with my life the way it is?" Hutch bellowed. "You have absolutely no idea just what kind of private hell I'm living day in and day out!"

"Dammit will you just sit down and let me...!" Starsky tried to speak.

"No...I don't wanna' hear it Starsky...I've heard it all before...from Amy...from Doc Bentley...and now you...I've had it!" Hutch exclaimed before opening the door that led to the outside and running off.

At that moment Amy came back down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

When she didn't see Hutch anywhere she asked. "Where's John?"

"He took off!" Starsky replied.

Amy looked at the open door leading to the outside and walked over and closed it.

"It ends here Amy...no more secrets...when Hutch gets back I'm gonna' telling him everything!" Starsky told her.

Amy slowly made her way over to the table and sat down, the tears already welling up in her eyes.

"It's tearing him apart...he can't go on like this anymore...you have to see how much this is hurting him!" Starsky exclaimed.

Amy just sat there then finally nodded in agreement.

"I'm not doing this to hurt you...I'm doing it to help him...you gotta' understand that!" Starsky concluded as he reached for her trembling hand and squeezed it tight.

"I love him so much David...he means so much to me!" Amy cried.

"I know...he does seem to have that effect on people!" Starsky said with a smile as he brushed a tear from her face with his thumb.

...

After a long walk in the moonlight Hutch returned a couple of hours later to a quiet house.

Without making a sound he went up the stairs and opened the door to his and Amy's bedroom and saw that she was sound asleep atop the covers, still in her jeans and tee-shirt.

He quietly closed the door and paused before tip-toeing down the hall to the nursery.

Starsky was sitting up in his bed waiting for the blond to return and when he heard the floor boards creaking out in the hall he knew that it must have been Hutch.

Starsky tossed his book aside and got out of bed.

He opened his bedroom door and peeked out.

He then started down the hall but then stopped as he watched Hutch enter Joshua's room.

Hutch crept quietly into the nursery and over to joshua's crib.

The moonlight was bouncing off the crib and bathing Joshua's face and Hutch was surprised to see the child wide awake and looking about.

"Hey little man...what are you still doing up huh?" Hutch whispered to him softly as he brushed the child's soft, warm cheek.

Starsky made his way closer to the door.

"I'm really sorry for scaring you earlier Buddy..can you forgive me?" Hutch said as he brushed his finger across Joshua's tiny hand.

As if in a reply to Hutch's question, Joshua wrapped his tiny fingers around Hutch's index finger and held on tight.

"Does that mean yes?" Hutch smiled with delight.

Hutch then reached down and picked the child up and held him in his arms, kissing the top of Joshua's soft, cornsilk like hair.

Cuddling the infant against his chest Hutch walked over to the rocking chair by the crib and sat down.

Joshua was still gazing up at Hutch and smiling peacefully.

"Do you have any idea how crazy I am about you and your mother...I've been so worried about trying to get back to the past when all this time I've had the best future any man could ever ask for staring me right in the face...why could I not see that?" Hutch whispered softly. "You and your Mom are all I'm ever gonna' need Josh!"

With those words Starsky stuck his head inside the room and noticed Hutch rocking Joshua in his arms and his heart swelled double in size.

What happened next Starsky knew he'd never forget for as long as he lived as Hutch began to sing to the child.

_"What song to sing to my tomorrow child still so small and new. What shall I say to show the way...what games to play with you. The world turns quickly now and changes every mile...what can I say to show the way tomorrow child. I can't tell you what your life will be...time will show you roads that I can't see and if they carry you away from me...then go with love tomorrow child..."_

Right at that moment Starsky knew he had lost the battle for his dearest, most trusted friend.

There would be no telling Hutch tonight who he really was, for there was no longer a Hutch to tell it to.

He would, from here on out be known only as John Smith, the father of a beautiful baby boy, a soon to be loving husband to a remarkable strong and amazing loyal woman who loved his best friend with a passion that equaled his own love for the man he once knew as Kenneth Richard Hutchinson.

With tremendous sadness and regret Starsky took one long last look at his former partner and whispered. "Be happy Buddy...God knows you deserve it!" and he turned around and walked away with Hutch beautiful voice sending him on his way.

_"And if they carry you away from me then go with love tomorrow child."_

_..._

Wasting no time, Starsky quickly packed up his things and closed the door to his bedroom silently.

He had indended to just leave without saying a word to either Hutch or Amy and was startled when he heard Amy call out to him as his hand touched the knob on the front door.

"You're leaving? she questioned him.

"Yeah...I guess you finally win Amy." Starsky told her, his voice filled with raw emotion.

"Oh David...it was never a contest...we're just two people who happen to love the same man." Amy expressed.

"Yeah...take care of him Amy." Starsky said fighting back the tears.

"Thank you David...for everything!" Amy exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Starsky and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Starsky knew he had to hurry before the flood gates opened up, so he said goodbye, opened the door and walked out.

Meanwhile upstairs, Hutch placed a sleeping Joshua back in his crib and was about to walk out of the room when he heard what sounded like a car door opening down below in the driveway.

Hutch walked over to the window, pulled back the curtain and looked out.

He was surprised to see Starsky loading his suitcase into the trunk of his rental car.

"Starsk...where the hell are you going?" Hutch whispered to himself as he quietly hurried out of the nursery and raced down the stairs.

Hutch ran into the kitchen and ran past Amy who stood there by the door, pausing only briefly to give her a look of uncertainty.

Starsky was just about to climb into his car when Hutch shouted out. "Starsky...what the hell's going on?"

Starsky's body stiffened when he heard Hutch's voice.

He had hoped for a clean getaway, for he didn't want to tell Hutch goodbye.

Starsky slowly turned to face his best friend but wasn't prepared for the look of sadness on Hutch's face, even in the moonlight he could make out the deep hurt glistening in Hutch's blue eyes.

"So that's it huh...you're just gonna' pack up and leave without a word...no goodbye...no nothing!" Hutch words stung as he spat them out.

"I mean I know we haven't known each other for very long but I at least thought we had a little something going on between us!" Hutch's voice threatened to crack as he spoke.

Starsky remained silent.

"I guess I was wrong huh...fine go ahead...get the hell out of here...see if I give a good god-damn what the hell you do you ungrateful prick!" Hutch's words spewed out of his mouth like poison seaping into Starsky's veins.

Hutch had to turn away before Starsky saw the anquished look on his face.

He started back up the walk that led up to the steps to the side porch.

Starsky just shook his head.

_"Don't do it Starsky...just get in the car and leave without a word...just like you planned to do in the first place!" _the voice in his head shouted to him.

As he watched Hutch walk further and further away he knew he could do it.

"God dammit!" he cursed aloud as he slammed the car door shut and ran up the walk after the blond.

"Wait a second Buddy!" Starsky called out to Hutch but Hutch ignored him.

"Will you just wait a second!" Starsky exclaimed when he caught up to Hutch and grabbed his arm and swung him around and pulled him up against his chest as he clung to him tightly.

Hutch was surprised by Starsky's display of affection at first but he soon felt himself melt into the curly-haired man arms and he found himself hugging him back.

Amy stood at the door and watched the whole scene take place as tears rolled down her face in abundance.

After what seemed like an eternity the two men finally separated.

"Ya' know Starsk...all I wanted was a goodbye!" Hutch said jokingly as he wrapped his hand around Starsky's neck and touched his forehead with his own.

Starsky smiled as he fought back his own tears.

"So I guess you're really leaving then?" Hutch asked.

"I have to...my Captain called...he needs me back in Bay City by the end of the week...I'm gonna' stay in town tonight and fly out tomorrow evening." Starsky told him.

Hutch frowned as he nodded his understanding.

"Well you take care of yourself Starsk...keep dodging them bullets!" Hutch said as he choked up.

"I will...I promise!" Starsky replied with a slight chuckle.

"See ya'" Hutch said as he gave Starsky a pat on his stomach.

"See ya'" Starsky said as he swatted Hutch hip before heading back to his car.

Starsky turn back around, waved to Amy who stood on the porch, gave Hutch one last nod and then he climbed into his car and drove off.

Amy walked down from the porch and walked over to Hutch and placed her arm around his waist.

"You okay Babe?" she asked as she placed her chin on his arm.

"Yeah but I'm sure gonna' miss that big lug!" he told her as he kissed her forehead, took her hand in his and turned and walked with her back to the house.

...

Starsky drove to the first hotel he could find, paid for a room and crashed for the rest of the evening.

The next morning, after a restless night, he rose just as the sun was rising.

After a hot shower and a call to room service he made another much needed phone call.

"Good morning...sure I know what time it is...I just needed to hear your voice." Starsky spoke softly into the phone.

"Yeah...I miss you too...that's why I'm calling so early...that and to tell you I'll be home in another day or two." Starsky added.

"Nah...there's no reason for me to stay here any longer...I guess I've finally realized that Hutch is really gone for good...and there's nothing I can do to bring him back." Starsky voice cracked as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Okay Mer...I'll see ya' in a couple of days...Partner!" Starsky said trying to sound upbeat.

By the time he hung up the phone his lips were quivering and the tears were filling up in his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Hutch had his hand pressed gently against Amy's back as he directed her to an available table in the crowded bar.

He then pulled out a chair for her and she thanked him as she sat down.

"Boy...this place is packed tonight John...I don't think I can ever recall it being so busy here before!" Amy said with surprise.

"Yeah it's really hoppin' is it?" Hutch replied.

They were only seated a few moments before a waitress came up to their table and said. "Hi...I'm Mindy...I'll be your waitress tonight...can I start you folks off wih some drinks?"

"I'll have an iced tea...unsweetened." Amy answered.

"And I'll have a beer." Hutch added as he flashed the waitress a smile.

Smiling back the waitress replied, unable to take her eyes off the handsome blond. "Alrighty then...I'll be back with your drinks and to take your order in a sec!"

"Well...you sure made an impression on her...she couldn't even take her eyes off of you!" Amy said as she watched the thin, leggy waitress walk away with their drink orders.

"Yes but...I only have eyes for you Sweetheart...and you're the prettest woman in the place." Hutch said sweetly as he squeezed Amy's hand and leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Amy grazed the side of Hutch's cheek softly with her fingertips and smiled adoringly into his eyes.

"Wasn't it wonderful of Doc and Linda to watch Joshua for us tonight so we could have a night out together?" Amy said as she placed her hand on Hutch's forearm.

"Mmmm...it sure was." Hutch replied as he leaned over and kissed Amy's cheek.

Little did they know they were being watched from across the room.

"Look at that...whatsa' looker like that doing with a loser like him?" the man sitting off to the side with his two companions snarled.

"Are you kidding me...look at him...the man is gorgeous!" the woman at the table voiced her aproval of Hutch.

The man who made the statement quickly reached over and grabbed the woman's right wrist and squeezed it tightly as he pulled her closer to him.

"Don't you ever let me hear you talkin' about some other guy like that...do you hear me?" the man hissed at the woman angrily.

"I'm sorry Sammy...I-I-I didn't mean anything by it...honest Baby!" the terrified woman sobbed.

The man only glared at her as he continued to hold onto her wrist.

"Sammy please...you're hurting me!" the woman cried out softly.

It was at that moment that Hutch looked over at the three of them.

"C'mon Man...lay off of her will ya'...you're starting to attract attention!" the man's friend said to him as he pointed discretely at Hutch.

With a bit more pleading from the woman and the other man Sammy let go but not before glarring angrily at Hutch.

Hutch's eyes locked with the troublemaker's and just for an instant he felt as if he'd seen him before somewhere but he couldn't place where.

"What is it John?" Amy asked as she touched Hutch's shoulder.

Hutch jerked slightly.

"Huh...oh...uhhh nothing...it's nothing!" Hutch answered back as he tried to ignore the man across the room.

Just then the waitress returned with their drinks, gushing at Hutch as she took their meal order.

"Be right back Sunshine...don't you go away now!" the waitress teased the blond.

"Helloooo...I'm sitting right here thank you!" Amy said as she rolled her eyes at the waitress as she walked away a second time.

Hutch chuckled at Amy's uneasiness and he took her hand and kissed her fingers.

"Man...that guy is making me sick!" Sammy growled after watching the waitress interact playfully with the blond and the blond's display of affection for Amy.

He pounded his fist loudly against their table making several of the patrons in the bar jump.

Hutch looked back over at Sammy and just stared at him intently. _"Where have I seen him before!" _Hutch thought to himself.

Sammy suddenly got up from their table and spat. "Let's get outta' here...I got some coke at my place...let's go blow a couple of lines!"

Sammy's female companion's face lit up instantly at the thought of getting a fix and she stood up quickly, eager to leave.

The other man nodded as he rose from the table as well and he followed his friends as they walked towards the bar's entrance.

Hutch's eyes followed Sammy's as the man got closer to their table.

"Why don't you take a picture Blondie...it'll last a lot longer!" the man said as he bent down and hissed his words in Hutch's ear.

He then purposely elbowed Hutch in the back as he walked by.

Hutch was eager to confront the other man but Amy placed a comforting hand on his arm to calm him.

Sammy then leaned in and whispered to Amy. "Why don't you dump this loser and come home and party with me Baby...I'll show you a night you'll never forget!"

Hutch immediately jumped up out of his chair and was ready to take ahold of the troublemaker but Amy stood up between them and placed both her hands on Hutch's chest.

"No John...please...just ignore him...for me...please!" Amy pleaded with Hutch.

Hutch slowly unclenched his fist but continued to glare at Sammy.

Just then a voice called out to the left of both men.

"What seems to be the problem here?" the familiar voice asked as Hutch turned in it's direction.

Hutch and Amy were equally surprised to see Starsky standing there with his badge in his hand, shoving it in front of Sammy's face.

Sammy instantly backed away from Amy and Hutch's table.

"Nothin' Officer...just havin' a friendly little conversation with my Buddy here!" Sammy said as he continued to walk backwards towards the entrance with his companions behind him.

Starsky and Hutch's eyes followed the man until he exited out the front door.

"I don't know Pal...I think you need to pick a better class of friends!" Starsky chuckled to the blond.

"Yeah I guess so...hey...what the hell are you still doing in town?" Hutch asked as he slapped Starsky's shoulder playfully, overjoyed to see him.

"My flight leaves tomorrow morning at ten." Starsky replied, equally happy to see the blond one last time.

"Well then how about joining us for dinner tonight...Amy an I would love to share our table with ya'...what do ya' say Starsk?" Hutch's eyes pleaded with Starsky.

Starsky looked over at Amy.

"Yes David...we'd love for you to join us." Amy added.

Starsky could almost hear the disappointment in her voice.

_"No...just walk away you Dummy...you don't want to have to draw out another long goodbye!" _Starsky told himself as he looked into Hutch's eyes.

However, his heart had other ideas as he replied. "Well...if you're sure I'm not crashing the party!"

"Of course not...c'mon!" Hutch smiled with delight as he pulled a chair out for his friend.

...

"Hey...how about another beer Starsk!" Hutch suggested enthusiastically as he started to flag down their waitress.

"No I can't...I'm already over my limit...I'll never be able to get up tomorrow morning to catch my flight!" Starsky replied regrettably.

With those words Hutch's enthusiasm quickly deflated.

"Yes John...it's getting late and we promised Doc we'd be picking Joshua up no later than eleven...it's already twenty after...besides...we wouldn't want David to miss his flight!" Amy said, not wanting to be the killjoy.

"No...I-I-I guess we wouldn't." Hutch replied, the hurt in his voice clearly evident.

Starsky closed his eyes and bowed his head.

_"Here we go again...just how many times do I have to say goodbye to ya' Buddy...as if one time wasn't enough!" _Starsky thought to himself.

"C'mon...I'll walk out with ya' guys!" Starsky offered as he rose from his chair and placed his hand on Hutch's shoulder.

Hutch was hesitant at first, as if he could delay their goodbye by not making a move.

Reluctantly he stood up as well then helped Amy up.

The three of them walked over to the bar's entrance and then walked out the door.

Starsky and Hutch both felt as if their feet were incased in lead with neither one of them hurrying to their vehicles.

They reached Starsky's rental car first and Hutch looked at Starsky and frowned. "Okay...so I guess this is really goodbye this time huh?"

"Nope...friends never say goodbye...I'll see ya' later." Starsky choked on his words.

"Yeah...see ya'" Hutch replied, swallowing the lump in his own throat.

"C'mere ya' Big Lummox!" Starsky said as he pulled Hutch into a big bear hug.

Amy noticed they were both fighting back the tears as they clung to one another.

After a considerable amount of time the two men finally seperated and they patted each other on the back.

Hutch was the first to turn away as he opened the car door for Starsky and he climbed inside.

"You take care of yourself ya' hear?" Hutch told Starsky, the tears stinging his eyes.

Starsky just simply nodded.

"Oh hey...I almost forgot...for Josh!" Starsky said as he handed a wrapped gift to Amy.

"I was gonna' mail it to ya' when I got home...it's just a little something I found in one of the shops in town." Starsky added.

"Thank you David...thank you so much." Amy said sincerely as she leaned her head inside the car window and kissed Starsky's cheek.

Starsky smiled, nodded to Hutch then drove off, watching from his rearview mirror as Hutch grew smaller and smaller unil he was completely gone from sight.

...

After picking Joshua up from Doctor Bentley's and returning home, Hutch placed the sleeping child in his crib and made his way to his own bed.

Amy was already fast asleep as he undressed and pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms.

Hutch looked over at Amy and smiled when he noticed she was wearing the top to his pajamas.

He sank down into their bed and leaned over and kissed the sleeping woman's forehead and whispered goodnight as she softly moaned.

Hutch laid there in the dark, his thoughts creeping back to the man at the bar as sleep eluded him.

_"Why did that man's face seem so familiar to me?" _Hutch thought to himself.

Finally, after a considerable time of tossing and turning, Hutch eventually drifted off to sleep.

Shortly after, the dreams began.

Hutch could see himself clearly in his dream.

He was driving along on a long stretch of road.

He watched himself pull off the road to an out-of-the-way diner and walk inside.

The place didn't seem to be familiar to Hutch as he continued to dream.

He watched himself order his meal then watched as he ate it.

After he finished eating he watched himself make his way back outside and over to his car.

The car was a beat-up old, brown Ford covered in dents too numerous to count.

The one that really caught his attention in the dream was the huge dent on top of the hood of the junky car and Hutch wondered how it came to be.

Just then he saw two other men in his dream.

Their backs were turned away and they seemed to be arguing about something but Hutch couldn't make out what they were arguing about.

The two men suddenly turned their faces and Hutch could see them clearly.

The one was a tall, lanky blond and the other...

The other was the very same man Hutch and Amy had seen in the bar that night.

Hutch moaned in his sleep.

"You gotta' problem Blondie?" the man in his dream shouted out to him.

Hutch could see himself holding up his hands, avoiding a confrontation.

He then watched himself climb into the old clunker and drive off.

...

After an hour or so of somewhat undisturb sleep, Hutch's dreaming quickly returned.

He was by a stream casting a fly-rod in and out of the water.

Hutch was enjoying the pleasantness of the dream, the sounds of birds chirping, the sound of water rippling over rocks, the all-around peacefullness.

He felt himself smiling as he continued to dream.

He watched himself climbing over the huge, slippery rocks when suddenly he saw himself slip off one of the rocks and fall into the rapidly running water below.

Hutch thrashed about in his sleep as he faught to grab hold of an imaginary rock and then a fallen tree in vain.

He cried out as he felt the pain of smashing into one of those sharp, imaginary boulders.

Amy was awake in an instant when she heard Hutch's whimpering.

When she realized Hutch was having another one of his nightmares she attempted to wake him.

"John...John wake up...you're having another dream...Sweetie wake up!" Amy said loudly as she shook him gently at first then more forcefully.

She was surprised how quickly Hutch woke up this time around.

He sat up straight in bed and looked around the room expecting to see water and trees and blue sky.

Instead he saw only bedroom furniture, covers thrown onto the floor and Amy by his side, her face blanketed with concern.

After coming to his senses he asked. "I was dreaming again wasn't I?"

"Yes you were." Amy replied.

Hutch paused briefly then said. "Amy...that man at the bar tonight...he was in my dream...I think I may have met him before...I-I-I don't know...and I also think I might know what happened to me the day you found me out on the lake...the day I lost my memory!"

"John...I'm not sure what you're trying to say...are you trying to tell me you have your memory back?" Amy questioned Hutch apprehensively.

"No...just bits and pieces...I-I-I gotta' try and sort this all out Amy." Hutch told her.

He then proceded to tell her about the dream.

...

Hutch, unable to sleep, rose early the next morning way before dawn, his mind racing with his newfound information.

He quietly threw on a pair of bluejeans and a hooded sweatshirt, taking care not to wake Amy and then silently crept down the stairs.

He slipped on his favorite pair of cowboy boots and a windbreaker and headed out the door.

Hutch then climbed into his pickup truck and drove out of the driveway and up the road in the direction of Ruby Lake.

After a good twenty minutes drive, Hutch finally reached his destination.

He pulled off the main road and proceded up the gravel road onto the game preserve.

Within a few minutes he had the lake in his sights and he drove up the road as far as the road would allow.

Hutch reached over and grabbed a flashlight from out of the glove compartment then got out of the truck, locked the door on the driver's side and started off down the path leading to the lake.

As he walked alongside the lake he was grateful that it was becoming daylight and he could continue on without the aid of the flashlight.

He eventually reached the point along the lake where it branched off into two different streamlets and where the waters flowed more swiftly with large foamy white rapids.

Hutch looked out across the lake and began following the streamlet closest to him.

After following it a little ways he began to get an odd feeling that he had been there before.

As he climbed over the slippery rocks along the water's edge he cursed himself for choosing the cowboy boots for footwear that morning, their bottom treads were not the perfect choice for the mossy-covered rocks and he found himself slipping here and there as he walked along.

Hutch stopped after several minutes of walking and looked around at his surroundings.

"I've been here before...I know I have!" he said out loud to himself.

As he scanned the horizon a mental picture popped into his head.

In his mind he could see himself navigating across the rocks percariously.

Hutch squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he tried to focus in on the mental image but as quickly as it came it went.

He then continued on his way and just as he was about to put his left foot on a rock in front of him his right foot slipped and he tumbled backwards into the stream.

The swiftly flowing current sent him sailing down the rushing waters as he fought to grab hold of any pertruding tree limb or rock to stop him from being sucked under and up against the jagged shoreline.

As luck would have it he was able to grab ahold of a log that was jammed in between to rocks and he was able to stop himself from being tousled any further down the waterway.

After an exhausting effort on his part, Hutch was finally able to pull himself up onto a larger rock then another until he eventually made it to the water's edge.

When he was finally on dry land once again he collapsed into the tall grasses along the shore gasping for breath.

As Hutch laid there on his back breathing heavily the flashbacks returned.

He saw himself clinging to a huge rock, soaked to the skin, battered and bleeding.

He winced as the mental images began flowing freely.

All of a sudden he saw a face before him.

A face that showed no sympathy or willingness to help even though he pleaded with him to do so.

Once again Hutch squeezed his eyes tightly shut and tried to focus in on the face.

He could see the face clearly now.

Dark and cold angry blue eyes that seemed to stare right through him instead of at him.

_"Please...help me!" _Hutch could hear himself say but the face just didn't seem to hear or for that matter even care.

Hutch forced himself to concentrate more on the image in his mind.

A man, tall, thin with blond hair.

Suddenly Hutch opened his eyes wide.

"The diner...he was one of the men I saw outside the diner in the parking lot!" Hutch exclaimed.

He struggled to sit upright and when he did he hissed as a sharp pain shot up and down his left arm.

He noticed the left sleeve on his jacket was completely in shreads and it was saturated in a dark red stain.

Hutch carefully pulled off the ruined sweatjacket and surveyed the damage to his arm.

There was a huge gash about six inches long just below the elbow that was oozing blood.

He reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped it around the nasty cut and sinched it with his right hand and his teeth.

Once the wound was covered properly Hutch sat back and studied the water in front of him as more and more images came flooding back.

He could see the man reach into his back pocket and pull out his wallet.

He then saw the blond stranger remove his jewelery.

"That Son of a Bitch!" Hutch exclaimed loudly.

Next he saw the man pull him up on his feet and with an evil expression on his face shove him into the rough waters.

Shocked, Hutch took a sharp intake of breath.

"That Bastard stoled everything on me and pushed me into the god damn lake!" Hutch cried out at the realization of what had happened.

Hutch sat there for several more agonizing minutes before finally rising up on one knee then up on both feet,staggering in the process.

He then looked around him, took a deep breath then started on his way back to his truck.

...

As he climbed back into the safety of his truck once again Hutch breathed a sigh of relief.

He looked down at his left arm and noticed the handkerchief he had wrapped around the cut was now totally soaked in blood.

Hutch started up the truck's engine and quickly spun the vehicle around.

He knew he should have been heading in the direction of the hospital to have his injury taken care of but there was no time.

At that moment he knew there was only one person who could help him figure out his next move and that one person was more than likely on his way to the airport to catch a plane.

...

With his shoulders hunched over and his heart weighing heavy Starsky made his way to the airport terminal saddened by the fact that he was leaving a huge part of himself behind.

The attendant validated his boarding pass and Starsky proceeded on his way.

As he walked towards the boarding area he heard the attendant's voice behind him say. "I'm sorry Sir but I can't allow you to go through there...Sir...Security!"

Starsky quickly swung himself around ready to tackle the would-be troublemaker and was completely taken by surprise when he saw a flash of blond hair.

_"Hutch?" _Starsky muttered under his breath.

"Starsky wait!" he heard Hutch call out to him.

Starsky began to walk back in the direction where he just came from.

Starsky picked up his pace and hurried over to the blond and that's when he saw the two security guards running towards Hutch.

Starsky quickly retrieved his police badge from the front of his jacket pocket and flashed it at both of the guards.

"It's alright...I'm a cop...this man is with me!" Starsky shouted out to them before they got the chance to subdue Hutch.

By the time Hutch reached Starsky he was totally out of breath and extremely dizzy due to the amount of blood loss from the wound to his arm.

"Buddy what the hell are you...!" Starsky started to say then he noticed the bloody handkerchief around Hutch left arm.

Hutch stagged over to the dark-haired man and grabbed hold of the arm of Starsky's leather jacket.

"Starsk...thank God I caught you...I gotta' talk to you!" Hutch exclaimed as he panted heavily practically collapsing in Starsky's arms.

"It's okay Buddy...I gotcha'" Starsky said with fear in his voice as he pulled a weary Hutch over to the closest chair.

The two security guards were still standing close by and Starsky yelled to them to call an ambulance.

"No Starsk...I'm fine...I just gotta' talk to you!" Hutch pleaded with his friend as he tried taking deep breaths of air.

As Starsky looked into Hutch's pain-filled eyes he heard the voice on the intercom announce the final boarding call for his flight.

Starsky knew there was no way he was boarding that plane, not when Hutch obviously needed him so desperately.

"What the hell happened to you anyway?" Starsky asked the blond as he unwrapped the bloody handkerchief from around Hutch's arm.

Starsky shook his head when he saw the nasty gash then retrieved a clean handkerchief from his back pocket and rewrapped Hutch's arm.

"We gotta get you to a hospital...that cut is pretty deep!" Starsky said with concern in his voice.

"Yeah yeah later...listen to me Starsk...I remember...I remember what happened to me the day at the lake...how I lost my memory...I remember!" Hutch exclaimed with enthusiasm.

Starsky looked at Hutch with a surprised look.

"You remember...Buddy that's terrific...how much do you remember... I mean do you remember your name and all that?" Starsky asked apprehensively.

"No...none of that...but did you hear me Starsk...I can remember what happened to me!" Hutch added eagerly.

"Yeah I heard you...it's great!" Starsky replied trying to hide his dissappointment.

"Starsk...I got a favor to ask you!" Hutch said.

"Yeah what's that?" Starsky asked.

"I need you to help me find this guy!" Hutch pleaded.

"What guy?" Starsky questioned the blond.

"The guy who stoled my wallet and all my jewelery then pushed me into the lake!" Hutch replied.

"Whoa...what a second...some guy pushed you into the lake?" Starsky asked sounding surprised.

"Yes...that must have been when I hit my head on the rocks...because after that everything's a total blank!" Hutch answered back.

"Well then how the hell do you expect us to find this guy?" Starsky asked.

"Starsk...I-I-I can see his face as clear as day...maybe we can go to the police station and get somebody to draw us a sketch then we can...!" Hutch started to say.

"Okay...alright but the first thing we're gonna' do is get you to a hospital...I think you're gonna' need a couple of stitches in that arm Pal!" Starsky informed Hutch.

"Starsky I told you I was fine!" Hutch whined.

"Hey...that's the deal...you don't like it then too bad!" Starsky interjected.

Hutch frown then replied. "Alright...but let's just go to Doc Bentley's office in town...he can fix me up there!" Hutch suggested.

Starsky nodded then helped Hutch to his feet.

Once he was certain Hutch wasn't going to fall over he grabbed his arm in one hand and picked up his luggage with the other then walked out of the airport to Hutch's truck parked outside in the airport parking lot.

...

Starsky and Hutch were seated in Doctor Bentley's waiting room when the doctor walked into the room carrying a manilla colored folder.

He walked over to the two men shaking his head in disaprovement.

"Well I was wondering if it was the same John Smith!" the doctor exclaimed.

"Hi-ya' Doc!" Hutch replied as he and Starsky rose to their feet.

"What in God's name did you do this time John?" the doctor questioned Hutch.

"Well...I-I-I sorta' fell in the lake!" Hutch replied with embarrassment.

"You did what?" the doctor asked with surprise.

"He fell in the lake...my friend here is a bonified klutz doctor!" Starsky said adding his two cents to the conversation.

"Oh I'm sorry...Doc this is my friend Dave Starsky...Starsk this is Doc Bentley...he's the fellow who patched me up the first time I..." Hutch started to say but was interrupted.

"Fell in the lake!" Starsky and the doctor said in unison as they finished Hutch's sentence.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Starsky." the doctor replied as he shook Starsky's hand.

"Now if you will excuse us...we shouldn't be too long!" the doctor said as he pulled away the hankerchief wrapped aroung Hutch's arm sizing up the injury.

"Just a few stitches and a nice big shot and your klutzy friend will be as good as new!" the doctor teased.

"Uh-Uh Doc...just how big of a shot?" Hutch asked nervously as the doctor took him by his good arm and started to drag him towards the back.

Hutch looked back at Starsky with pleading eyes.

"Oh c'mon Buddy...if you're a good little boy I'll take you out for ice cream afterwards!" Starsky called out jokingly.

"Yes...and I'll even give you a lollipop!" the doctor added with a smile.

"Oh you guys are a stitch!" Hutch said with a smirk.

"Hmmmm...speaking of stitches...MaryAnne...could you assist me in the examining room please?" the doctor asked his head nurse.

The attractive nurse nodded and followed the two men to the back.

Starsky watched the woman from behind and frowned. "Wow...you lucky dog Partner!"

...

After their trip to the doctor's office Starsky and Hutch stopped off at the local police station and looked through several mug books hoping to find their man but they came up empty-handed.

Hutch was just about to close the last mug book when he spotted a familiar face.

"Starsk...that's the guy!" Hutch exclaimed.

"That's the guy who pushed you into the lake?" Starsky asked as he looked at the picture in the book.

"No...but he was with him earlier that day at a diner or some kind of place that I stopped off at before I went to the lake!" Hutch added.

"You gotta' keep me filled in on all this stuff Buddy!" Starsky growled.

"Yeah...I'm sorry...I was so focused on this other guy that I kinda' forgot about this fellow!" Hutch said.

"Wait a second...this guy looks familiar!" Starsky said as he scanned the photo.

"Starsk it's the man from the restaurant last night...remember!" Hutch questioned Starsky.

"Oh yeah...so it is...could have been why he was trying to cause trouble with you!" Starsky replied.

"No...I don't think so...I don't think he remembered me." Hutch answered back.

Starsky then turned to the officer who was assisting them, pointed to the man in the photograph then handed him the mug book and said. "We need any information you can give us on this man...name...last known address...priors...everything!"

"You got it Sir...just give me a few minutes." the officer answered eager to help.

"Thanks!" Starsky said as he slapped the officer on the back as he walked away.

In the meantime while they waited for the information another officer brought in a sketch artist and they managed to come up with a drawing of the man in Hutch's dream that Hutch was convinced was the man responsible for pushing him into the lake.

"Here you go Officer Starsky!" the police officer said as he returned with the report from Records and Information.

Hutch quickly jumped up as Starsky whipped open the folder.

"Samuel Thomas Evans...he's been in the joint four times for dealing coke and four for assault and battery...three of which were old girlfriends!" Starsky said out loud as he read off of the report.

"Sounds like such a warm and wonderful fellow!" Hutch chimed in.

"Yeah how 'bout it...last known address is an apartment complex in Weatherview Heights...you know where that is?" Starsky asked the blond.

Hutch shook his head no.

"I can write the directions down for you Sir!" one of the officers offered.

Starsky and Hutch then thanked everyone for their help and went on their way with the directions and a copy of the sketch the sketch artist came up with in their hands.

"Ya' know something Hank...that blond looked awfully familiar...I think I'v seen him somewhere before but for the life of me...I can't think where!" the one officer said to the other as they watched Starsky and Hutch walk down the long hallway.

"Yeah...I was thinking the same exact thing!" the other officer replied.

...

Starsky pulled into the parking lot of the Apartment complex, parked the truck and Hutch started to get out.

"Hey...where the hell do you think you're going?" Starsky asked as he grabbed Hutch's arm and pulled him back into the truck.

"What do you mean where am I going...I'm going with you!" Hutch replied.

"Oh no you're not...this is official police work...you stay put!" Starsky demanded.

"Starsky...in case you have realized...I have a vested interest here...I coming with you and that's that!" Hutch argued back as he got out of the vehicle.

"Toobad you didn't lose some of that stubborness when you lost your memory!"Starsky mumbled softly to himself.

"Huh?" Hutch asked back.

"Nothin'" Starsky replied with a roll of his eyes.

"You just hang back and I'll do all the talking!" Starsky ordered as he poked Hutch's chest with his finger.

"Naturally!" Hutch replied with a smirk.

The two men walked up the short set of steps leading up to the apartment building.

Starsky rechecked his paperwork for the correct apartment number.

"Thirty two...over there!" Starsky tapped Hutch's arm then pointed off to their right.

The two men stopped at the correct appartment and Starsky removed his badge from his pocket and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later the door opened slightly and the face of a woman peeked out.

"Yes...what do you want?" the woman asked.

Starsky flashed his badge then replied. "Detective Starsky Miss...I'm looking for a Samuel Evans...I'd like to speak to him please...I have a few questions I'd like to ask!" Starsky said politely with a smile.

"A detective huh...Sammy's not here right now...he-he went into town!" the woman said nervously.

Just then a male voice called out from behind the door. "Who is it?"

"Out of town huh!" Starsky said in a disapproving tone when he realized the woman had lied.

"May we come in...please?" Starsky asked.

The woman reluctantly let the two men into the apartment while the male occupant inside glared at her angrily.

"Samuel Evans...I'm Detective Starsky!" Starsky reiterated as he flashed his badge a second time.

The man recognized the two men instantly from the bar the night before.

Hutch scowled at Sammy but forced himself to remain silent.

"What do you want?" Sammy growled as he looked at them both.

Starsky pulled out the police sketch and held it up in front of Sammy.

"You recognize this man?" he asked.

Sammy looked at the sketch with surprise, a look that did not go unnoticed by either Starsky or Hutch.

Sammy paused a moment then blurted out. "No...never saw him before in my life!"

Hutch could no longer remain quiet and he stepped forward.

"You're lying...I saw the two of you together...!" the blond started to say before Starsky grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Hey...I thought we agreed that I was to do all the talkin'?" Starsky muttered softly.

Hutch stared into Starsky's eyes then nodded and backed off.

"My friend here seems to disagree with your answer...you're sure you've never seen this man before?" Starsky rephrased the question.

"Look Mister...I already told you...I've never seen that guy before...now why don't you and your nosey blonde pin-up boy get your asses out of my apartment!" Sammy shouted angrily.

That was all it took for Hutch to lash out.

He lunged forward and grabbed Sammy by his shirt collar and hissed. "You're a lousy liar...you know damn well who that man is now we want some answers!"

It took all Starsky had to subdue his angry friend.

"Let him go...do you hear me...let him go!" Starsky ordered as he fought to pry Hutch's finger's from Sammy's throat.

When Starsky finally succeeded in forcing the two men apart he practically had to hold Hutch's arms down at his sides.

"That's enough...now I said I would handle this!" Starsky said as he glared at Hutch.

Hutch glared back then shrugged himself off of Starsky's hold and stormed out of the apartment.

Starsky just stood there shaking his head as he stood there in silence looking back and forth at Sammy and the woman standing in the background.

Starsky slowly moved closer to Sammy until he was almost nose to nose then said very calmly. "Okay...I think you do know the man in the sketch...I think you know alot more than what you're leading us to believe...and if I find out you've been lying to us just now...I'm gonna' bring my friend back here to finish this conversation...and let me tell you something...he may look like just a pin-up boy to you...but he can be very volatile when the situation arises!"

Starsky then straighted Sammy collar, nodded to the woman in the back then slowly turned around and walked out the door.

Hutch was leaning against the side of the truck when Starsky walked down the steps and pointed up at the apartment where they just came from.

"I'm not crazy Starsk...he knows who that man is in the sketch...he's lying through his teeth!" Hutch spat.

"Nobody said you were crazy...there's no doubt in my mind that he's lying!" Starsky said as climbed into the driver's side of the truck and started up the car's engine.

"You coming?" he hollered out to Hutch.

Hutch sighed heavily, pounded his fist on the side of the truck then climbed in alongside of Starsky.

Meanwhile in the apartment above Sammy charged over to the front window.

He cautiously pulled back the drapes and looked down below just as Starsky and Hutch pulled out onto the street and drove off.

...

"How's the arm?" Starsky asked the blond as they drove down the road.

"Oh it's fine...it'll be good as new in a day or so!" Hutch replied with a twist of his wrist.

"Hey...why don't you come over to the house tonight for dinner...I'm sure Amy would love to see you again!" Hutch added.

_"Oh I'm sure she would_!" Starsky thought to himself then replied with a smile. "'I'd love to."

"I'm guessing you probably wanna' get another rental car huh...so why don't we swing by the house and let Amy know you'll be eating with us tonight then we can go take care of that!" Hutch suggested.

Starsky nodded in agreement as they headed for Amy's house.

...

Amy was sitting on the front porch rocking Joshua when she noticed Hutch's pickup pull into the driveway.

She was surprised to find Hutch in the passenger's seat and even more surprised at who was driving.

She slowly stood up and walked towards the steps leading down to the front walkway.

Hutch was the first to get out of the truck where as Starsky was a bit more hesitant when he saw the look of surprise on Amy's face.

"John...where in the world have you been!" Amy asked anxiously as she walked out to greet Hutch.

Hutch was just about to wrap his arm around Amy's waist when she noticed the bandage wrapped around his arm.

"Oh my God...Sweetie what happened?" she questioned the blond as she touched his injured arm.

"It's a long story Baby...I'll tell you all about it later when we have more time." Hutch told her as he brushed the top of Joshua's head while she held the baby.

"Oh by the way...hope you don't mind but I invited Starsky over for dinner." Hutch added.

Amy pulled her eyes from Hutch's injured arm and made eye contact with Starsky.

"Wh...wait a second...David...I thought you were leaving town this morning...you had a ten o'clock flight!" Amy questioned Starsky..

"Yeah well...we'll tell ya' all about that too!" Hutch said as he leaned in and gave Amy a kiss on the cheek.

"Listen Honey...we have to go into town and pick up another rental for Starsky since he'll be staying a little while longer...did you want us to pick up something at the super market for tonight's dinner?" Hutch asked.

"No...I-I-I have to go into town anyways...besides I know how you two always seem to get sidetracked...if you do that we won't be eating till midnight!" Amy said only half jokingly.

"So you're staying a while longer then?" she asked Starsky.

Starsky could hear the disappointment in a voice.

"We have some things to take care of so yeah...for a little while longer." Starsky replied.

"What kind of things?" she questioned Starsky then turned her attention back to Hutch.

"We'll tell you later...be back in a hour or so!" Hutch answered back as he gave Amy a quick peck on the cheek then kissed the top of the child's head she held in her arms before he and Starsky got back into the truck.

Amy just stood there dumbfounded as she watched the two men drive off.

"Well Joshua...looks like you and I are going for a ride into town!" she said to the infant as she made her way back into the house.

Amy's two dogs came running towards her returning from a run in the nearby meadow.

She saw that they were soaking wet and covered in mud from the pond on the property.

"Oh just look at you two...there is no way the two of you are going in the house!" Amy exclaimed.

"C'mon guys!" Amy commanded as the dogs followed behind her to the barn.

"You guys can stay inside here until I get back and give you a bath!" Amy said as she closed the barn door once the dogs were inside.

...

"You sure you're okay to drive with your arm and all?" Starsky questioned the blond.

"Starsky did anyone ever tell you that you act like a mother hen!" Hutch replied jokingly.

Starsky just looked at Hutch with a smirk as he walked over to his rental car.

Hutch simply snickered.

"So you just gonna' follow me back to the house?" Hutch asked as he headed for his truck.

"No not just yet...I need to get another hotel room...then I need to call Dobey and let him know I'll be delayed a while yet." Starsky answered.

"Ya' think he'll be pissed?" Hutch asked.

"Oh you can count on it!" Starsky said with a chuckle which caused Hutch to laugh.

"See ya' in a bit!" Starsky said as he climbed into his rental car.

Hutch nodded then climbed into his truck.

Starsky waited for Hutch to pull out first before he drove off himself.

...

After Starsky re-registered for a room at the hotel he had stayed at the night before he unpacked his luggage then sat down to make his phone call.

"Captain Dobey!" the deep burly voice answered on the other line.

"Cap'n it's Starsky!" Starsky answered back.

"Starsky where are you...your plane was due in over six hours ago!" Dobey growled into the phone.

"Sorry Cap'n but something came up...I think I might have a new lead on what happened to Hutch!" Starsky replied, his words were in no way a lie.

He could hear Dobey sigh heavily into the receiver.

"Listen Son...enough is enough already...I want you back here by tomorrow afternoon and that's an order do you hear me!" Dobey demanded.

Dobey hated to sound so harsh giving the fact that he knew his detective was still hurting from the loss of his partner.

"Cap'n I really need to follow up on this one...I'm telling you it's a solid lead this time!" Starsky pleaded with his superior.

"Dave...you heard what I said...tomorrow afternoon...now I'm sorry Son but you need to stop chasing after things that aren't there!" Dobey said in a softer tone.

There was a moment of silence between the two men then Starsky spoke up. "Cap'n...just two more days...that's all I'm asking for...just two more lousy days!"

Starsky heard another heavy sigh then the big man on the other line replied. "Alright...two more days then...and if your not back here by then I'm coming to get you myself!"

"You got it Cap'n...thanks!" Starsky said with relief in his voice.

"Oh and Cap'n...could you talk to Meridith for me and let her know what's going on and that I'll be back in a couple of days?" Starsky asked.

"Yeah...I'll let her know." Dobey said half-heartedly before hanging up the phone at his end.

...

"Where are you going Sammy?" the woman asked, grabbing his arm as he headed for the door.

"Those two clowns know about Billie...they ain't lettin' on but you can be sure of it!" Sammy spat.

"Well what are you going to do?" she asked, trying to keep him from leaving.

"I'm going to see Monty...he'll know what to do!" Sammy hissed as he opened and closed the door behind him leaving the upset woman all alone in the room with her troubled thoughts.

...

Sammy walked into the bar and sat down on one of the bar stools and ordered a beer.

"You seen Monty around?" he asked the bartender.

"Nope...he hasn't been in tonight." the bartender replied as he placed the glass of beer in front of the other man.

The bartender noticed that Sammy's hand was trembling as he raised the glass to his lips.

"Somethin' bothering you Sammy?" he asked.

Sammy paused before taking a sip of his beer.

"No...everything's great!" Sammy replied before downing the contents of the glass in three big gulps.

Sammy placed the empty glass on the bar and threw down a bill before rising from his stool.

"If you see Monty...will ya' tell him I'm looking for him? Sammy asked but his words were more like an order.

"You got it!" the bartender replied as he picked up the bill and the beer glass.

Sammy then walked out of the bar and out onto the sidewalk.

His eyes wondered over to across the street and a smile quickly formed on his face when he noticed the woman placing the infant in the backseat of her car.

He remembered the woman from the night before as being the woman with the blond and the dark-haired cop.

Sammy looked up and down the street then casually walked over to his car that was parked two cars behind Amy's.

He waited until Amy got into her car and pulled out of the parking space before he slowly pulled out behind her.

Sammy made certain he followed the other car at a safe enough distance not to be noticed as they drove through town and he followed just close enough behind as they drove down the road that led to Amy's home.

After a fifteen minutes drive out through the rural area Sammy noticed Amy's car had slowed down so he did the same.

He waited as she pulled her car into the drive and drove up in.

Sammy then slowly drove a short distance and noticed an old gravel road off to his left so he took that road.

He drove it a short distance before parking his car on the side of the road.

He then quickly got out of his vehicle and back tracked to where he first saw Amy's car pull in.

He could see the large stone farmhouse from where he stood alongside the road and proceeded with caution into the tall grass to the left of the house.

Sammy ducked down in the grass and surveyed the area around the home.

He was pleased to see there was only one vehicle in the driveway so he continued on.

Sammy was just about to climb out of the high grass and onto the grassy yard when he noticed the front door open so he quickly ducked down again and waited.

He watched as Amy walked down the front steps and to her car to gather the couple sacks of groceries she had purchased at the super market.

"God you are one beautiful lady!" Sammy whispered to himself as he watched the fading sunlight dance off of the woman's long blonde hair.

He also took note to the way her tight, faded bluejeans clung to her hips and how long and slender her legs were that were tucked inside her leather boots.

Sammy soon felt a tightness in the front of his own jeans as he admired the woman from a distance.

His original plan was to follow the woman in hopes of finding out where the nosey blond lived but now a new idea quickly formed in his head.

"You think you're the only one who gets to share that fine piece of ass Blondie?" Sammy muttered to himself.

"I'll teach you to come around my place and harass me the way you did pretty boy!" Sammy added in a whisper as he wiped the saliva that was forming on his mouth.

Sammy continued to watch and wait until Amy made her way back into the house.

Once she was back inside, Sammy, like the predator he was, slowly came out of the tall grass and sprinted up to the house.

He cautiously walked up the front steps and quietly tried the knob on the front door.

He was pleased to find it unlocked.

Sammy then reached down inside his boot and pulled out a long, sharp bladed knife as he slowly opened the front door.

He then proceeded with extreme caution as he entered into the home, his eyes darted about for any sign of movement.

Satisfied to find the front room empty he walked further into the room.

He jumped when he heard a noise just off to his left and he froze.

That's when he saw the child laying in the playpen, his arms and feet kicking away happily.

Sammy slowly walked over to the playpen and looked down at the smiling child.

He looked at the child in disgust when he noticed its almost white, silky blond hair and sparkling blue eyes.

Sammy lowered his knife until the tip of the shiny, sharp blade rested on Joshua's tiny, little, defenseless throat.

Sammy was just about to push the knife further in when he heard a noise off to his right.

He quickly withdrew the knife and darted off to the closest dark corner and waited.

He listened to the noise of pots and pans as they rattled away in the other room and that's when Sammy decided to make his move.

He slowly retreated from the safety of his dark corner and walked over to the kitchen door.

Sammy aprehensively opened the door, holding his knife in front of him.

Amy was at the kitchen sink running hot water into a large pot, the water muffling any sound that Sammy made as he walked across the floor towards her.

Amy was just about to turn around towards the counter in the middle of the kitchen when a hand clamped around her mouth and another clamped around her throat.

She started to fight against her assailant's choke hold when she felt the cold, hard steel press against her throat.

...

Hutch pulled his pickup into the drive but instead of heading up the front steps into the home he made his way towards the barn to give the horses some hay.

As he opened the barn door he was surprised when he was greeted by Amy's two dogs.

"What in the world did you two get into?" Hutch exclaimed when he saw the mud-covered canines.

They replied by wagging their tails happily at the blond.

Hutch divided a bale of hay between the two horse stalls then turned his attention back to the dogs.

"C'mon...you two are getting a good scrub down before you can go back inside!" Hutch said as he walked out of the barn and to the shed a few feet away.

He uncoiled the garden hose that was hanging on a roll against the shed then went inside the shed and retrieved a scrub brush and a bottle of pet shampoo.

"Okay...whose first!" he said to the two dogs who were surprisingly eager for their baths since they both loved the water.

Hutch began to gently spray down the first dog just as Starsky pulled into the driveway.

...

Meanwhile, inside the house, Amy feared for her life.

"Your blond boyfriend paid me a visit today!" Sammy growled as he kept a strong hold around Amy's neck.

"If he thinks he can come into my home and push me around he's got another thing coming...I'll teach him not to mess with me like that!" Sammy added angrily.

"You and me are gonna' have our own little party...what do you think of that?" Sammy hissed then placed his tongue on the side of Amy's face and licked her cheek.

Amy felt like she was going to vomit.

Sammy pulled Amy over to the kitchen table by her hair and with a swipe of his hand everything that was on the table went crashing to the floor.

He then pushed Amy up against the table stomach first and she cried out.

While Sammy held her down flat on the table he began to undue his belt buckle and the button on his jeans.

"I'm gonna' show you what a real man feels like Darlin'!" Sammy snarled as he pressed his body up against Amy's backside.

Suddenly Amy bite down on the hand that was wrapped around her mouth.

Sammy withdrew his hand and Amy tried to push his body off of her to no avail.

When Sammy saw the blood on his hand and the bite mark he violently spun Amy around and slapped her alongside the face cracking her lip.

"You little bitch...you try that again and you're as good as dead do you hear me?" Sammy bellowed.

Amy was quickly losing her strength needed to fend off Sammy's vicious attack.

With Amy now flat on her back on top of the kitchen table Sammy began to undue the button and zipper on her bluejeans as she whimpered.

Sammy then took his knife and slowly, one by one, snipped off the buttons on Amy's blouse exposing her bare, tanned skin underneath.

...

"Looks like you're having fun!" Starsky chuckled as he watched Hutch lather down the dogs one by one.

Hutch laughed in response.

"Well now...what do you have there?" Hutch asked when he noticed the bottles in Starsky's hands.

"Well...I wasn't sure exactly what we were having for dinner so I got us a red wine and a white wine!" Starsky said as he held up the one bottle then the other.

"Smart thinking Starsk!" Hutch replied with a smile as he began to spray the dogs down one final time.

Back inside the housethe drama continued to unfold.

"Please...please don't do this!" Amy begged as the tears ran down her face.

Sammy smiled an evil smile as he once again placed the sharp knife against her throat.

He then leaned forward and growled softly in Amy's ear. "I saw your little boy in the other room...cute kid...but he reminded me too much of that pretty boyfriend of yours!"

"Joshua!" Amy exclaimed. "What did you do to my baby!" she cried out.

Fear for her child's safety gave Amy new-found strength as she brought her knee up and smashed it into Sammy's groin.

This caused him to stumble back slightly and Amy was able to make a run for it into the living room where her child laid in his playpen.

Back outside Hutch had finished up the bathing of the two canines and Starsky helped him roll up the garden hose.

Hutch and Starsky then began to make their way back to the house.

They were almost to the front lawn when they heard Amy scream from inside the home.

Both men quickly looked at each other then darted up the steps to the front door.

Starsky instinctively drew his gun from his holster as they burst through the front door.

Both men were stunned to see Sammy dragging Amy across the hardwood floor by her long, blonde hair.

When he saw the two men's sudden appearance he pulled Amy up against him as a human shield then placed the knife at her throat.

"Stay back or I swear to God I'll stick this blade straight through her jugular!" Sammy hissed as he pressed the blade even closer against Amy's skin causing it to draw blood.

"Okay Pal...just relax...we don't want anyone to get hurt here!" Starsky exclaimed as he slowly continued to move forward.

"I mean it man...I'll cut her if you move another step closer!" Sammy yelled out to the two men.

Hutch quickly placed his hand on Starsky's arm to prevent him from moving any closer.

"No Starsk!" Hutch exclaimed.

Hutch noticed Amy's swollen and brusied lower lip, her torn blouse and partially unbutton jeans.

Their eyes immediately locked together and Hutch saw the pain and anquish they held.

"John...the baby...please check to see if Joshua is okay!" Amy cried out.

Hutch quickly turned around to where the child laid in his playpen.

He was relieved to find that no harm had come to the infant.

"Josh is fine Sweetheart...how about you Baby...h-h-has he hurt you?" Hutch stammered.

She knew what he was asking and she sobbed. "No...I'm okay!"

"Alright enough of the idle chit-chat...you...drop the gun right now!" Sammy ordered Starsky.

When Starsky hesitated Sammy pulled back on the handful of Amy's hair he had wrapped around his hand to expose more of her neck and he placed the blade of the knife longways along her throat.

"I'm tellin' you man...drop the gun now or I slice her from ear to ear!" Sammy warned.

"Starsk please...do what he says...drop the gun!" Hutch pleaded with Starsky.

Starsky still hesitated.

"Dammit Starsk...drop the god-damned gun now!" Hutch roared.

Starsky calmly uncocked the Beretta and slowly lowered to the floor.

"Kick it away from you!" Sammy ordered loudly.

Starsky kicked it so it was only a few feet away from Hutch.

"Alright now hands in the air...both of you!" Sammy continued to shout out his demands.

Both Hutch and Starsky raised their hands and held them up as commanded.

"Now...me and the pretty lady are gonna' walk out of here real quiet like while you two stay nice and still...do I make myself clear?" Sammy hissed.

Hutch nodded in agreement while Starsky just glared.

Both Hutch and Starsky knew if Sammy succeeded in taking Amy with him she was as good as dead.

Starsky made eye contact with Hutch.

_"Okay Hutch...let's see if there's at least a small part of my old partner still tucked away inside your head there Pal!" _Starsky thought to himself as he tried to communicate silently with Hutch using only his eyes.

Starsky looked down at the gun that laid on the floor then back at Hutch, then over to Sammy and Amy.

Hutch watched as Starsky balled up his right hand and placed it on his right thigh.

Starsky then slowly unfolded one finger as Sammy and Amy were making their way sideways to the front door.

Starsky then extended a second finger then finally a third.

On the third count Starsky quickly rushed forward towards Sammy and Amy as Hutch sprang into action as well.

The blond summersaulted across the floor, grabbing the Beretta effortlessly as if he had practiced it a hundred times.

While on one knee, Hutch held the revolver steady with both hands in antisipation of a clean and safe shot.

Starsky managed to catch Sammy off guard just long enough to shove Amy out of the way.

He then landed protectively on top of Amy with a thud while Hutch fired a shot through the air striking Sammy's right shoulder.

The force of the bullet caused Sammy to spin around and he land soundly on the floor, dropping his weapon in the process.

Hutch quickly rushed forward and kicked the knife away as he placed his foot on Sammy's chest.

Starsk throw me your cuffs!" Hutch shouted to Starsky.

Starsky sat up and tossed the handcuffs to Hutch who then roughly flipped Sammy over onto his stomach and cuffed him from behind.

By now Joshua was wailing away in his playpen due to the loud crack of gunfire.

"You alright?" Starsky asked Amy as he helped her off the floor.

She didn't reply, she just stood upright and ran to her crying child.

Amy picked Joshua up in her arms and whispered to him soothingly to quiet him.

"I'll call for a unit!" Starsky said half out of breath as he went to the phone.

Hutch walked over to Amy and wrapped her and the infant in his arms protectively as Amy began to sob.

"It's all over Baby...everything is gonna' be alright." he whispered comforting words.

...

Hours later, after things quieted down, Amy was attempting to remove the bloodstain from the living room carpet where Sammy's blood had spilled from his gunshot wound.

Starsky and Hutch were sitting side by side on the sofa working on their second bottle of beer each.

Hutch looked over at Amy who was on her hands and knees scrubbing the carpet vigoriously.

He rose from the sofa and walked over to her just as she was starting to sob.

Hutch placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Amy Honey..." he started to say softly.

"It won't come up!" she muttered through her tears as she scrubbed even harder.

"Sweetheart...why don't you let me take care of that." he told her.

"This is all your fault...both of you...you brought that man into my house!" Amy screamed at Hutch as she tossed the scrubbrush into the bucket of soapy water causing the water to slop out of the bucket and onto the floor.

Hutch stood there stunned by her words as she pushed passed him and ran up the stairs.

"Amy wait!" Hutch called after her just as the phone rang out.

Hutch looked over at Starsky who was frowning then walked over and answered the phone.

"Hello...yes he is...just a moment!" Hutch replied as he held out the phone to Starsky.

Starsky looked somewhat surprised as he got up to take the call.

"Detective Starsky!" he answered into the receiver.

"She does...is she there now? Starsky asked the caller.

"Alright...keep her there I'm on my way!" Starsky exclaimed before hanging up the phone.

"What's up?" Hutch asked inquizatively.

"That was the station...it seems Sammy's lady doesn't want him coming back home anytime soon...she say's she has some information that'll more than likely put him behind bars for awhile!" Starsky informed Hutch.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Hutch asked.

Starsky shrugged his shoulders then replied. "She's probably getting a little tired of getting smacked around!"

"I'm coming with you!" Hutch told Starsky.

"No you're not...you need to stay here and take care of things!" Starsky replied as he pointed to the upstairs.

Hutch sighed heavily then finally nodded in agreement.

"I'll call you later." Starsky said as he squeezed Hutch's forearm then walked over to the front door.

He paused, turned around then motioned with a turn of his head to the upstairs.

...

"C'mon lady...you said before that you were willing to talk...we've been pussy footing around here for the last twenty five minutes...do ya' have something to tell us or not?" Starsky exclaimed.

The woman sat there ringing her hands nervously before replying. "If I tell you what I have to tell you...can you guarantee me Sammy isn't gonna' get out and come after me?"

"We'll do everything we can to protect you!" Starsky told her.

"Okay...what I have to tell you should put him away for a long, long time!" Sammy's girlfriend added.

"Go on!" Starsky said.

"Sammy has been dealing heavily in coke and heroin with a man from Las Angeles by the name of Monty Adonizo...he's a bigtime dealer that came out from the Eastcoast a few years ago." she informed Starsky and the two other officer in the squad room.

"Yeah...I've heard of him...he has quite the reputation in L.A...they've been trying to bring him down for sometime now but nobody can seem to pin anything on him." Starsky replied.

Sammy's girlfriend opened up her purse and pulled out a small black book and placed it on the desk.

"That's Sammy's...it has hundreds of names and addresses of all the people Sammy and Monty were dealing with...both buying and selling!" she offered.

Starsky reached over and picked up the book and leafed through it.

His eyebrows raised as he read off some of the names.

"District Attorney Anthony Campini...Nicolaus Danatello...Judge Charles Farnsworth...there's some pretty big names in here!" Starsky exclaimed.

Sammy's woman nodded in agreement.

"That's not all!" she uttered.

"There's more?" Starsky asked.

"Sammy...he killed a man!" she exclaimed.

Starsky's interest became even more peaked.

Just then Hutch walked into the squad room unnoticed by everyone else in the room.

He paused and listened by the doorway as the woman continued.

She turned her attention to the uniformed police officers. "You probably heard about the man who was set on fire in his car at the roadside rest some time ago?" she questioned the policemen.

One of the uniformed officers nodded then replied. "Yes I remember!"

"That was one of Sammy's drug runners...he was trying to leave town with Sammy's scores he made that day...several thousands of dollars...Sammy and Monty caught up with him and torched the car he was in...burned him alive!" the woman informed them, wincing as she pictured the image in her mind.

"You say the victim was a drug runner?" the one police officer asked in a surprised tone.

Yeah...his name was Billie Hendricks." Sammy's girlfriend replied.

Hutch's ears perked up.

"Billie Hendricks...that's not possible!" the officer said as a matter-of factly as he looked at Starsky.

"That dead man was suppose to be a detective from...hang on a second!" the uniform officer snapped his finger at his partner. "Where's that file?"

His partner jumped up out of his chair and ruffled through a huge stack of folders that laid on his desk.

He found the file and opened it.

"From Bay City!" the officer finished his partner's sentence.

Hutch was surprised to hear the name of the city, Starsky's city and he slowly started to walk towards the rest of the individuals in the room.

"Oh my god...this can't be!" the officer holding the folder exclaimed as he gazed over at Starsky with a confused look on his face.

Starsky pursed his lips then rubbed his hands across his face.

"Detective Kenneth Hutchinson...Sir...I-I-I don't understand!" the officer stammered.

Hutch knew the name, it was Starsky's partner, the one he came to town to find.

Starsky remained silent.

"The man in this picture...it's the same man that was with you here earlier!" the policeman said dumbfounded as he held up the photograph of Hutch that was pinned to the inside of the file.

The other officer's jaw dropped.

"May I see that file please?" an uneasy voice spoke softly from behind causing eveyone else in the room to turn in it's direction.

Starsky was stunned to see the blond standing there.

The officer holding the folder looked over at Starsky then slowly walked around the desk and handed the folder to Hutch.

Hutch stood there dazed and confused, the file in his hand trembled uncontrollably as he saw his own face looking back at him.

Suddenly without warning the room began to spin around the blond as his knees gave out from underneath him

The folder fell out of his hand and flew to the floor.

Starsky lept up from his chair and was there to catch Hutch before he fell.

"Get me a chair!" Starsky shouted as he held the sagging blond in his arms.

One of the uniformed officers quickly pushed a chair over to the two men and Starsky gently placed Hutch in the chair holding him upright.

"Get me a glass of water will ya'?" Starsky demanded of the officer who bought him the chair.

"Hey Buddy!" Starsky said softly as he wrapped his hand around Hutch's neck and massaged it gently.

After a long period of silence Hutch finally raised his head and looked directly into Starsky's eyes.

Starsky was overcome by the pain he saw looking back at him, not to mention the look of betrayal.

"Why Starsk...I-I-I don't understand...just tell me why?" Hutch asked somberly, his eyes filled with unshed tears.

Starsky paused, swallowing the lump in his throat he replied. "I'm sorry Buddy...I tried to tell you I don't know how many times...it just never seemed liked the right time."

"It never seemed liked the right time?" Hutch repeated loudly.

As Hutch's voice rose higher the one uniformed officer placed his arm around Sammy's girlfriend and she stood up.

He then ushered her out of the room.

His partner, along with two other individuals in the room followed close behind leaving the two men alone in the squad room to talk in private.

"Listen to me please!" Starsky pleaded with the blond, his arms still holding the blond upright in his chair.

"Listen to what!" Hutch bellowed as he roughly shrugged Starsky's supportive hands away.

"How could you do this to me...you knew how this was tearing me up inside...the not knowing who I was...where I came from...you had to have known what this was doing to me!" Hutch spat in Starsky's face.

"Don't you think my gut's been twisted to bits inside too...how do you think I feel everytime I look in my best friend's face...praying for just a tiny spark of recognition...just a little bit of rememberance of what we had...of all that we've been through...and I get nothing...how do you think I feel!" Starsky spat back.

"Jesus Hutch...you're the closest friend I got in the whole world...I love you!" Starsky choked on his words.

"Yeah well you sure have one hell of a way of showing it Pal!" Hutch replied angrily.

"Just what the hell was I suppose to do huh...we buried you for Christ sake...then I come here and-and-and I find you after how many months...happily living an entirely new life...a fiance...a beautiful baby boy...with absolutely no memory of your past life...and I'm suppose to turn your whole world upside down?" Starsky exclaimed, waving his hands about as he spoke.

"No...it's so much better finding out this way...Buddy!" Hutch growled.

He then rose quickly from his chair, shoving Starsky aside.

Still slightly dizzy Hutch swayed back and forth, clutching the desk in front of him.

Once he was steady enough on his feet a wave of emotion overtook the blond and he brushed his hand across the desk swiping it's entire contents on the floor loudly.

Starsky threw his hands up in the air in defeat, not knowing what to say or do.

"You should have told me Starsk...if you were any kind of friend you would have!" Hutch hissed as he kept his back towards Starsky.

He slowly turned back around to face the dark-haired man and he muttered. "I can never forgive you for that!"

Starsky felt as if Hutch had just punched him in the stomach, maybe if he would have it would have been less painful.

"Go back to Bay City...Detective Starsky...and let me live my life here...with people who truly care about me!" Hutch replied somberly with a look of devestation in his eyes.

The blond then simply turned and walked out the door without another word.

This time Starsky was the one in need of a chair, landing sounded on the hard plastic seat as his whole world slowly collapsed around him.

...

Hutch stumbled into the living room and sunk down on the sofa sighing heavily.

Amy sat quietly in the armchair off to his right.

"Do you still hate me?" he asked her in a meloncholy tone as he rested his head back.

"Oh John...I could never hate you!" she replied guiltily.

"Hmph...haven't you heard...the name is Hutchinson...Sargeant Kenneth Hutchinson...from Bay City California...badge number 347982Z...age thirty seven...place of birth... Duluth Minnesota." he recited calmly.

Amy sat upright in her chair.

"What are you saying...has your memory come back?" she asked with surprise.

"Nope." Hutch shook his head wearily and closed his tired eyes..

"Then David finally told you?" she asked apprehensively.

Hutch slowly reopened his eyes and looked over at Amy.

"Oh for god's sakes please don't tell me you knew all about it too...please don't tell me that!" Hutch exclaimed as he glared at Amy.

Her silence told him all he needed to know.

Hutch shook his head in disappointment as he got up from his seat and walked across the room to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a double shot of Sothern Comfort.

He swallowed the honey colored liquid in two gulps, wincing as it burned his throat on the way down.

"How long have you know?" he asked her.

She didn't answer immediately.

"The second day that Dave stayed with us." she then replied.

"Jesus...I must be some kind of an idiot!" Hutch said bitterly.

"He told you?" Hutch asked as he poured himself another shot.

"No...not right away...I sort of figured it out on my own." Amy answered back.

She rose from her chair and walked over to the blond and placed a gentle hand on Hutch's slumped over shoulder.

"Don't be angry with him John...he wanted to tell you...I practically begged him not to." Amy admitted.

Hutch gazed into her eyes then replied. "Oh that's great...betrayed not only by my best friend but by my fiance as well...I really am an idiot!" Hutch muttered.

He then picked up the bottle and headed for the stairs.

"I have a headache...I'm going to bed." he replied as he swaggered up the stairs leaving Amy alone in the room.

...

Not wanting to hang around and wallow in his self-pity, Starsky booked the first flight out of Nevada to L.A.

He thought about calling Hutch to try and speak to him one last time but his heart wasn't in it.

This time he knew it was really goodbye, even if the word was never spoken, he knew.

When the final boarding call for his flight was announced Starsky got up and headed for the boarding area but not before taking one last glance over his shoulder.

His hopes were quickly dashed when he didn't see a certain someone standing there nor was there anyone running after him begging and pleading with him not to go.

"Sir...I'm afraid I must ask you to hurry along...the flight will be leaving very shortly." The attendant told the dark-haired man.

Starsky nodded and forced a smile as he went to board his plane.

...

The empty bottle slipped from Hutch's hand and landed on the floor with a thud as he drifted off to sleep.

It wasn't long after that before the dreams soon began.

In his dream he was back at the Elko County police station watching and listening.

The police officers words rang out clearly in his head. _"That's not possible...that dead man was a detective from Bay City!"_

Starsky's words rang out even louder. _"Don't you think my gut's been twisted to bits inside too?" _

_"Your the closest friend I got in the whole world...I love you!" _

Hutch began to squirm in his sleep.

Suddenly, in his dream, he found himself in another place and time.

_"Officer Hutchinson...I'd like you to meet your new partner...Officer David Starsky!" his superior's voice heard in his head._

Hutch suddenly saw himself talking to another man. _"So Ken...how are you getting along with your new partner...is Starsky showing you the ropes like I use to do?"_

_"I don't know if it's gonna' work out Luke...he's just so damn cocky...nothing at all like you!" _he heard himself say.

_"Don't worry Ken...it'll work out...trust me...the two of you will mesh like peanut butter and jelly!" _the other man said.

_"Well in Starsky's case I think you mean peanut butter and burritos!" _Hutch heard himself add.

A slight smile came to Hutch's lips as he slept.

Flash forward, Hutch saw himself laying face down in a dirty alley, he saw a flash of red and heard the roar of an engine as it tore up the alley.

He saw himself look up into a warm pair of blue eyes, eyes filled with an overwhelming love mixed with fear.

He felt a quick jerk on his arm as his shirt sleeve was yanked up then he heard the words spoken from someone else's lips other than Starsky's. _"My God...he's a junkie!" _

Hutch felt himself being pulled forward into the safety and security of Starsky's lap and he welcomed the feeling.

_"Shut-up!" _he heard Starsky shout to the other man.

_"I gotta' make a report!" _the other man said.

_"No report Bernie huh...I'll handle this!" _he heard an emotional Starsky reply.

Hutch then felt himself being lifted up and carried away.

"Starsk." Hutch mumbled his friend's name in his sleep as he tossed and turned.

Hutch felt himself become in enveloped in warmth as soothing hands massaged his neck.

_"Give me some help Starsk...give me some help!" _he heard himself say as he pleaded with the man who held him in his lap.

As Hutch's memory slowly returned bit by bit, so did all the feelings and emotions that went along with it.

He could feel his body convulse and shake as he yearned for the drug that had been forced into his system.

He felt a love so overpowering, a love of complete understanding as he heard the words. _"You're gonna' make it ya' Big Lummox!" _

"Starsk." Hutch cried out again for his friend.

His dreams then took him to another time and place.

He recognized the apartment, he'd spent many a night there in the arms of the most beautiful woman in the world but why was Starsky there?

_"What's going on?"___Hutch heard his voice again as he saw himself walk across the living room to where Starsky stood in an emotional wreck.

That's when he saw her laying there, sprawled out on the floor, her long blonde hair covering her beautiful, pale face.

"No...Gillian." Hutch whimpered in his sleep.

He saw himself kneel down on the floor alongside the woman's still form.

_"She's dead Hutch...Grossman killed her." _his partner's words rang out.

_"Grossman...what are you talking about...why would he wanna' kill her...what are you crazy?" _He heard himself question his partner as he placed his cheek on Gillian's breast, resting it there, praying for the sound of her heartbeat, willing her chest to suddenly rise and fall.

_"Listen to me Buddy." _ Starsky's voice whispered softly.

_"Listen to what...w-w-what is this...w-w-what are you doing here...why did Huggy call me...what is this?"_ Hutch could feel the tears falling down his cheeks as he thought back to that dreaded night.

Hutch suddenly got the mental image of his dark- skinned friend.

"Huggy." he whispered out loud in his sleep.

He remembered his friend calling him that night. "Hutch...you need to get over to Gillian's place as fast as you can Bro...something heavy is about to go down!"

He then remembered slamming down the phone and getting into his car and racing to Gillian's as fast as his car could get him there.

He recalled how surprised he was at seeing Starsky's Torino parked out in front of Gillian's apartment building.

Hutch remembered the next words so vividly, as they hit him in the chest like a ton of bricks. _"She was gonna' tell you...she worked for Grossman." _

_"What did you say...the only girls that work for Grossman are hookers...are you trying to tell me that Gillian is a hooker...is that what you're trying to tell me Buddy...Friend that my girl's a hooker...a prostitute?" _Hutch heard the tone of his voice go from disbelief to anger in a matter of seconds.

_"Look around you...what do you think about this place?" _Starsky questioned him.

Suddenly Hutch felt himself lash out at his friend and felt his knuckles connect soundly with Starsky's jaw.

_"You liar...you...you never did like her...you never could understand her!" _Hutch heard his angry words spew out, directed at the one person he loved more than anything.

By now Hutch was thrashing about wildly in his bed as the scene in his head played out.

_"Hey...how many years have we known each other huh...you're the best friend I got in the whole world...ya' think I like saying things like this to ya?"_ Starsky's words wrapped around Hutch's rapidly beating heart and squeezed tightly.

That's when he felt himself just cave right into the comfort of his partner's supportive, loving arms once again, like so many times before.

"Sorry Starsk...so sorry." Hutch cried out softly in his sleep.

...

Downstairs Amy could hear Hutch crying out and she hurried to the top of the stairs and stopped outside their bedroom door.

_"I need to let him work this out on his own...he needs to fight these demons all the way through to the finish!" _she whispered to herself as she watched the blond thrash about on the bed.

By now Hutch was drenched in sweat and the tears were flowing freely.

It tugged at Amy's heartstrings to watch him suffer so but she knew it was for the best.

Hutch now found himself in a white, sterile room, the sweat just pouring off of him and his chest felt so tight he could hardly breath.

"Oh God it hurts Starsk!" He called out.

_"What can I do for you?" _Starsky's words of comfort whispered in his ears.

_"Just take care of that little sucker that's twisting my chest into a knot!" _He begged his friend.

Hutch felt Starsky's hands slowly and tenderly soothing the pain away

Miraculously the pain stopped, only for a moment or two but those moments meant the world to the blond.

Amy noticed the slight smile on Hutch's lips and wondered what brought on the brief moment of peace.

Quickly the peaceful look disappeared.

_"I just came by to see how Kira felt about things!" _Hutch heard himself say as he tried to keep Starsky from walking out the door.

_"Yeah...how does she feel huh...how does she feel?"_ Starsky's words came crashing down on him.

The next thing he felt was his partner's fist pummeling into his stomach.

It was the most intense pain he had ever felt in his entire lifetime and a pain he never wanted to ever experience again.

"S-Sorry Starsk...never meant to hurt...!" Hutch words trailed off.

Amy longed to be apart of Hutch's inner turmoil just to see what horrible incident brought about his present struggle.

She watched as the tossing and turning ceased and a calmness overcame him.

_"Game set and matched Sucker!" _Starsky called out in triumph as he slapped the paddle across Dobey's chest.

Hutch could see the big bear of a man as clear as day and a tightness grew in his chest.

He was extremely fond of the man, even though he always appeared to give his superior a hard time, he and his partner.

_"What did he say?" _His captain asked as they watched Starsky walk out of the squad room.

_"I don't know Captain...but I'm sure gonna' find out!" _Hutch heard himself answer back as he too slapped his paddle across Dobey's chest before racing off to catch his partner.

_"You owe me a dinner Buddy-Boy!" _He heard Starsky proclaim.

_"Well a bet's a bet!" _Hutch replied.

"_Haha...well alright...alright!" _Starsky exclaimed.

Hutch was enjoying the back and forth bantering with his best friend when all of a sudden he heard the gut-wrenching sound.

The sound of mental grinding against metal, the squealing of four tires as they sped up next to the Torino where they both stood, his partner more unprotected than he.

Hutch was really twisting and turning in his sleep now.

"Starsky get down!" Amy heard Hutch shout out so loudly that it made her jump where she stood watching.

All of a sudden Hutch sat up straight in bed, a look of pure terror on his face.

Hutch's eyes flew opened and in a confused and disorienated state he looked about the room.

Suddenly without warning, he leapt from the bed and raced to the bathroom.

The blond flung up the toilet seat and spewed what little he had in his stomach, mostly the contents from the bottle of Southern comfort, into the porcelain bowl.

He continued to wretch until there was nothing left inside of him.

After he was done he sat on the floor for a few minutes trying to compose himself.

It was then that Amy walked into the bathroom and pulled a towel off the rack and wetted it in the sink.

She then knelt down and began to wipe the perspiration from Hutch's face.

Hutch welcomed the feel of the cool cloth against his heated skin.

After several more minutes, Amy helped Hutch to his feet and then back into the bedroom where he collasped back onto the bed.

Amy knelt down as Hutch's feet and placed her head in his lap.

Hutch placed his hand on the top of Amy's head and began to run his fingers through her long blonde hair.

"I messed up Amy...God I really messed up!" Hutch sobbed.

Amy looked up into his face.

"How could I not remember how much that man meant to me?" he continued to sob.

"He'll understand John...I'm sorry...I guess I should be calling you Ken now." Amy replied hesitantly.

Hutch smiled slightly as he heard her pronounce his given name for the first time.

"What if he doesn't?" Hutch sighed.

"He will...he loves you too much to let anything rip the two of you apart!" Amy exclaimed.

"You need to go to Bay City and make things right with David." Amy added.

Hutch placed a cupped hand under Amy's chin.

"Will you come with me?" he asked her.

Amy's eyes suddenly filled with an overwhelming sadness.

"No...I-I can't." she replied as she tore her eyes away from his.

"You can't...or you won't?" he asked her.

Amy pushed herself up off the floor and walked across the room.

With her back turned to him she spoke.

"Ken...what happened here today was a horrible nightmare that I don't ever care to live through again...I just can't help thinking that it was because of you and David...the kind of work that the two of you do...that brought that vile man into this home!" Amy exclaimed.

"Amy I...!" Hutch tried to interject as he rose from the bed and went to her.

"Please Ken...let me finish!" She pleaded with the blond, shrugging off the arms that tried to wrap around her.

"I was so certain that that man was going to kill me...that he had already killed Joshua...I cannot allow you or anyone else for that matter to put my son in that kind of a dangerous situation ever again!" Amy proclaimed.

"Amy...it won't happen again I swear...!" Hutch started to say.

"Can you Ken...I've heard dozens of horror stories from David about your past life...about things that happened to the both of you while doing your job...can you honestly swear to me that nothing like this will ever happen again?" she questioned the blond.

Hutch thought back to all the close calls he and Starsky had in the past, all the painful memories came flooding back.

Losing Gillian, Starsky losing Terri and he suddenly realized what Amy was saying was true.

It was quite probable that sometime down the road, some sick, twisted-minded scumbag with a score to settle, could very easily take it out on Amy or Joshua.

That's something Hutch would never be able to live with and something he would never allow.

So with hunched shoulders, Hutch turned away from Amy and sighed heavily. "No...I guess you're right...I can't guarantee that would never happen."

"I love you Ken...God knows that I love you madly...please don't think that I don't!" Amy cried.

Hutch quickly turned back around and rushed towards Amy and placed his arms around her.

"Then I'll stay here with you and Josh...I don't need to be a cop anymore Amy...as long as I have a life here with you and the baby I'll be happy!" Hutch told her.

"No Ken...no you won't...you love your job...you'll only end up resenting me...and Joshua...that's something I could never forgive myself for...and besides...you need Starsky!" she sobbed.

Amy somehow managed to tear herself away from Hutch's hold and flee the bedroom in tears, leaving Hutch standing there alone in the room to deal with his own mix-up emotions.

...

Hutch quitely made his way down the stairs.

As he assended the stairs he heard Amy sobbing in the living room.

He wanted desperately to go to her and comfort her but he knew in his heart she needed her space so he made his way out the back door and down the walk to his workshop.

He opened the door, switched on the light and walked inside.

Hutch walked over to the far corner of the room and uncovered the object under the tarp, Joshua's unfinished rocking horse.

He picked up the half-finished piece and carried it over to his work area and placed it on top of his workbench.

He then opened a drawer alongside of him and retrieved a leather case containing his carving tools and proceeded to finish his task.

...

It was almost four in the morning when a weary Hutch went stumbling up the stairs.

He looked in on Amy and saw her sound asleep, her long blonde hair sprayed out between the two pillows, where he knew he would no longer lay his head and it brought on an unbearable sadness in his heart.

Not wanting to wake her, Hutch decided to use the bathroom down the hall to wash up.

He quitely shut the door behind him, then proceeded to strip off all his clothes.

Hutch then turned on the shower and once the water was the perfect tempature he climbed into the tub.

He was lathering the soap in between his hands when he felt something soft touch the skin on his back then the softness of lips pressed in between his shoulder blades.

For a moment Hutch closed his eyes and enjoyed the blissful feeling as it tingled all the way down to his toes.

Amy wrapped her arms around Hutch's naked torso then took the soap from his hands and began to lather his chest as she pressed her nude body up against him.

A moan of pure pleasure escaped Hutch's throat when she explored further down his front.

"Amy please...don't!" Hutch mothed the words but his body was saying something altogether different.

"Please Ken...let me just have one more night." she whispered in his ear has her teeth pulled gently on his earlope.

Hutch knew there was no way he could ever resist her or deny what they both were feeling at that moment.

He turned to face her, his desire for her clearly evident.

He placed his hand on her stomach and let it trail down to her scar from the cesarean section.

"Are you sure it's safe?" he asked her as a worried look crossed his handsome face.

Amy thought back to their very first night together, when she was pregnant with Joshua and she wanted Hutch so desperately to make love to her, those were his same exact words.

"Yes." was all she could manage to whisper as her own body trembling with a longing for the man who stood before her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?' he asked her, praying she wouldn't deny him.

"Yes...Ken...please make love to me...let's not worry about tomorrow...let's just enjoy each other tonight!" Amy exclaimed as she pressed up against Hutch's lean, hard body.

Hutch looked deep into Amy's blue eyes and was relieved when he didn't see an inch of doubt.

He then crushed his lips down on her's feverously, tasting every part of her mouth.

He then climbed out of the tub and picked her up in his arms and kissed her passionately again as she clung to him.

Soaking wet and dripping a trail of water as they went, he carried Amy into their bedroom and he placed her gently on the bed.

He then laid down beside her and kissed her tenderly again.

"I love you...no matter what...through space and time...I will always love you." he whispered lovingly in her ear.

"And I you...Kenneth Hutchinson." she declared with all her heart.

...

As quiet as a mouse, Hutch entered the nursery and placed the rocking horse on the floor by Joshua's crib.

He spotted the wrapped gift that Starsky had given them for Joshua on the nearby table and sat down and unwrapped it.

He chuckled when he saw the pink piggy bank dressed in the red bib overalls.

He walked over and placed the piggy bank on the table then walked over to Joshua's crib and looked down inside at the sleeping child.

The morning sunlight was just beginning to peek through the window and it's rays danced off Joshua's golden locks, making them appear even lighter then they already were.

Hutch felt a tug inside his chest as he looked down at the boy.

Just then Joshua opened his eyes, squinted a couple of times then looked up at Hutch and smiled.

"Hi Buddy...I was hoping you'd wake up!" Hutch whispered softly as he picked up the child and held him in his arms.

Hutch lightly kissed the infant's forehead then sat down in the rocking chair beside the crib and held Joshua in his lap as he leaned forward.

"See this little fellow...this here's for you...soon you'll be able to ride just like your Mommy does!" Hutch told the child softly as he showed him the rocking horse he had placed there.

He then tipped the horse forward and it began to rock pack and forth, mesmerizing Joshua in the process.

Hutch then leaned back in the chair and looked upon the child's face.

"Oh God Joshua...how in the world am I gonna' leave you and your Mamma?" Hutch whispered adoringly to the boy.

Joshua reached a tiny hand out in an attempt to touch Hutch's face and Hutch pretended to gum it.

"Promise me you'll never forget huh...'cause I'm sure as the devil never gonna' forget you!" Hutch sighed then began to sob as he placed his forehead on Joshua's tiny chest.

...

Starsky stood in the kitchen, shirtless, dressed only in his pajama bottoms as he made his morning coffee.

"Hey you wanna' talk about it...you've been pretty distant ever since you got back from Nevada!" Meridith said as she got up from the kitchen stool and placed a hand on Starsky's bare arm.

"No...everything's fine." Starsky said as he forced a false smile.

He looked into Meridith's dark eyes and his heart swelled.

He began to play with the top button of the pajama top she was wearing that was the matched set to his bottoms.

"I'm sorry things didn't go the way you had hoped they would." she told him, feeling his pain.

"Yeah...me too." Starsky uttered as he made himself busy putting a couple of slices of bread in the toaster.

Just then the phone rang out and Starsky went to answer it. "Hello."

"Hey Cap'n...yeah I'll be there within the next couple of hours!" he said as he looked at his watch.

"Yeah...I'll be sure to pick Meridith up on the way!" he said as he winked at the woman sitting before him.

"Alright...see ya' in a little while!" Starsky replied before hanging up the phone.

"Well...let's go!" Starsky said as he gathered Meridith up in her arms.

"Where are we going...I thought we had to be into work?" Meridith exclaimed as he carried her back to the bedroom.

"We are but I promised Dobey I'd pick you up on the way didn't I?" Starsky said with a mischievous smile.

...

After leaving the nursery Hutch walked back over to Amy's room and entered it quietly.

He walked over to the bed, pulled out the belt buckle Amy had given him some time ago as a gift from the front pocket of his jeans and placed it on the pillow beside her head.

"I love you." he whispered to her softly then turned and walked out of the room knowing he'd never set eyes on her beautiful face ever again.

...

"How soon can I get a flight to Las Angeles?" Hutch asked the airline ticket attendant.

The woman punched a few buttons into the terminal in front of her and replied. "Well if you hurry we have a flight available that can get you there in no time at all!"

"That's great...I'd like to purchase a ticket please!" Hutch informed her.

"Certainly...I just need to see your identification please." she told him.

Hutch reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet.

He opened it and took out his driver's license.

Hutch paused for a moment as he read the name on the card then handed it to the woman.

She then proceeded to type in his information then handed him back his identification and the newly printed ticket.

"There you go Mr. Smith...your plane leaves in less than twenty minutes at gate three...enjoy your flight and thank you for flying Delta." she said with a smile.

Hutch thanked the woman and hurried off to catch his flight.

...

Starsky and Meridith arrived at the precinct shortly before eleven o'clock.

As they walked into the squad room several people greeted him saying how glad that he was back.

Meredith could see he was putting up a big front but she chose to remain silent.

Just then Dobey poked his head out of his office door then walked out to greet his officer as well.

"Starsky...good to have you back...now if you don't mind...I'd like to see you in my office please!" Dobey motioned him to his office door.

"Well...that sure didn't take very long!" Starsky joked to Meridith and everyone else in the room.

"Don't go away!" he told Meridith with a smile as he walked off into his superior's office.

"Cap'n...how are you?" Starsky asked the big, burly man.

"Starsky sit down!" Dobey ordered.

Starsky obeyed and took a chair in front of Dobey's desk.

Dobey then reached over, picked up a file from his desk and tossed it to Starsky.

"Just how long were you going to keep this a secret?" Dobey questioned his detective.

_"How in the hell did he find out about Hutch?" _Starsky thought to himself as he opened the folder.

"And just who in the hell is this John Smith character?" Dobey bellowed.

Starsky suddenly realized that what Dobey was referring to was the incident that had happened with Sammy at Amy's, surprisingly Hutch's name didn't appear in the report, only Amy's and John Smith's.

"Why am I always the last one to hear about these things?" Dobey roared.

"Cap'n...listen...I..." Starsky started to say.

"No you listen Starsky...I let you go on this wild goose chase with this illusion you had of hoping to find Hutchinson alive...you're gone for weeks on end...I barely hear a word from you...then you get yourself mixed up in this scuttle...with people I don't even know...I tried to be very patient with you due to the circumstances but you continued to leave me out in the dark about what was going on...then you come back with less information than when you left here...and to top it off this comes across my desk first thing this morning...now I wanna' know what the hell went on while you were there!" Dobey demanded breathlessly.

Starsky bolted upright from his chair. "You're right Cap'n...I should have never went there...it was a stupid act on my part okay...is that what you want me to say?" Starsky replied just as angrily.

"No...that's not what I want you to say...just tell me who this John Smith is and how it came to be that you got involved in this altercation!" Dobey reiterated as he pointed to the file.

"He's just some guy I met while I was there...someone who I thought could help me find out about Hutch...it turned out he knew nothing about Hutch at all." Starsky explained, his last few words trailing off inaudibly.

Dobey stood there quietly, the pain in his detective's eyes were more than enough to soften his angry mood as he sighed heavily then plopped down in his chair.

"I'm sorry Starsky...I should have never went off on you like that...I guess there was still a small part of me that was holding out hope you'd find Hutch alive too." Dobey admitted as he rubbed his hands across his face.

Starsky could see how deeply moved his superior was and he suddenly felt very guilty.

"Go on get out of here!" Dobey ordered his detective with a smurk. "I think you're new partner is waiting for you!"

Starsky nodded in agreement then walked out of the room.

"Boy...what in the world was that all about...we could hear the two of you all the way out here!" Meridith asked Starsky as he re-entered the squad room.

Starsky stopped in his tracks when he saw Meridith moving Hutch's things off his old desk and placing them in a box.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed at her as he grabbed the piggy bank from her hand.

Meridith was stunned by his actions.

"You can't just come in here and throw Hutch's things away like they were junk!" Starsky said angrily as he took the box off the desk where it sat.

"Starsky...I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you...but don't you think it's about time you started treating me as your partner and not just someone whose trying to replace Hutch!" Meridith exclaimed.

"No one can ever replace Hutch!" Starsky said loudly as he held the box of Hutch's belongings in his arms protectively.

Meridith glared at him then reached over and grabbed the box he was holding and dumped it back onto the desk.

"You know what...I think this was all just a huge mistake...nobody is ever gonna' be a good enough partner for you now that Hutch is gone...and that's really just too bad...'cause you and I...we could have really been spectacular together!" she declared.

She then began to throw her things back into the box one by one, then picked up the box and turned to go.

...

Hutch took a taxi from the airport to the precinct and as he was paying his fare several uniformed police officers who were entering and leaving the station stopped and stared in his direction.

He could only imagine what was going through their heads at that moment and he wanted to stop and explain but he had something more important on his mind, he had to find his partner and make things right with him.

Hutch entered the precinct and walked down the hall, passing several more police officers on his way.

One police woman in peticular froze in her tracks and dropped the stack of folders she was carrying in her arms and the papers went flying everywhere.

Hutch paused outside the squad roo doors when he heard Starsky voice inside.

"Wait a second Meridith...just give me a second!" he heard Starsky exclaim under Meridith's protests.

"What Starsky...what could you possible have to tell me that'll make me stay right now!" she asked him.

Hutch could hear by the tone of her voice she was obviously very upset.

"You can't go!" he told her.

"Why Starsky...give me one good reason!" she replied, trying not to lose her composure.

Hutch listened contently for Starsky's next words as he watched him and Meridith through the blinds on the squad room window.

"Because you're right...you and I...we would be spectacular together...we _are_ going to be spectacular together...I couldn't asked for a better partner!" Starsky told her, hoping his words sounded truthful enough to make her want to stay.

Hutch suddenly felt as if he'd been hit in the stomach.

He came all this way to make ammends, to tell Starsky that he remembered everything and how much he wanted to be back by his side, only to find out he'd already been replaced and by the very same person who tried to replace him before.

_"What were Starsky's words before...the next time my partner get's shot...I'm gonna' ask for you!" _Hutch thought back.

He remembered the look on both their faces, especially Meridith's sly little smile when she replied. "_You do that!" _

_"Well fine Buddy... if that's what you want...the body isn't even cold yet...isn't that what you told me you said to Dobey when he told you about my replacement?" _Hutch said to himself.

Hutch quickly turned around in the opposite direction and began to walk away but as he did he collided with a uniformed officer in the process.

When the man saw his face he was stunned.

"Hutch?" he whispered the blond's name as a look of disbelief flooded his face.

Hutch paused briefly and returned the stare then stormed away in the direction he had just come.

The uniformed officer watched him go then slowly stumbled into the squad room with an astonished look on his face.

Starsky and Meridith stopped their conversation and looked over at the officer.

"Whatsa' matter Simmons...you look like you just seen a ghost?" Starsky asked the man.

"Hutch...he-he-he was just standing out in the hallway!" the officer exclaimed as he pointed a shakey hand in that direction.

Both Meridith and Starsky shot a look that way then back at each other.

Just then a phone in the squad room rang out.

Another officer picked it up and replied. "One moment please."

"Starsky...it's for you...somebody by the name of Amy...she says she needs to talk to you!" the officer informed Starsky as he held out the phone.

Meridith eyed Starsky suspiciously as he quickly grabbed the receiver.

"Amy this is David." he spoke into the phone.

He listened as Amy told him that she thought Hutch was on the way to Bay City and how he remembered everything about his past.

"I think he may already be here." he informed her.

He thanked her and promised to call her back when he had more information.

"Starsky what's going on...how about filling your partner in on things!" Meridith stated.

"Sorry Mer but right now someone else needs me a little bit more!" Starsky apologized as he touched her arm before speeding out the door and down the hall.

...

Starsky first drove to his place hoping to find Hutch there waiting for him.

Not finding him there he drove to Venice Place but sadly he was nowhere around.

His next stop was to the beach then the park where they always hung out on their days off but still no Hutch.

"Why Hutch...why would you run off like that?" Starsky said out loud as he drove.

"What the hell did you...?" suddenly it became very clear to him.

Hutch must have heard him talking to Meridith about their partnership.

"Starsky you're an idiot!" Starsky hissed as he punched the sterring wheel of the Torino.

"Dammit Hutch where are you?" Starsky cursed out loud as he scanned the numerous streets he drove by.

"Huggy's...Amy said he got his memory back...he's gotta' remember Huggy then too!" Starsky exclaimed as he threw the car in reverse and headed to The Pits.

...

"Hey My Man...when did you get back in town?" Huggy asked his friend when he walked into the bar.

Starsky took one quick look around the room then made his way over to the bar.

"Huggy don't ask any question...have you seen Hutch?" Starsky plurted out.

"Have I seen who?" Huggy asked, not sure he heard his friend correctly.

"Hutch...have you seen him?" Starsky demanded.

"Starsk I don't understand your question!" Huggy replied sympathetically.

"Just forget it...listen if you see him...just keep him here then you call me right away you got that?" Starsky instructed his friend.

Huggy just simply nodded, convinced Starsky finally went off the deep end.

Starsky ran back out of the bar as quickly as he came in, leaving Huggy completely dumbfounded.

...

By now the streets were getting dark and Starsky still hadn't seen any sign of his tall, blond partner.

He stopped at every bar in town and every other place he could think of that Hutch may have gone to, some of the places he felt guilty for even looking there.

Starsky eventually gave up and headed back to the one place he felt the closest to his partner, Venice Place.

Starsky had kept up the rent on Hutch's apartment, simply because he was not ready to say goodbye to that part of Hutch's life.

He had called Hutch's landlord the very morning after his return from Nevada and told Peter that after the month ran out he could list the place for rent.

Starsky felt across the top of the doorway and his hand touched the key.

He thought it was funny how he always ribbed Hutch for leaving it there in such a dumb spot and yet he didn't have the heart to move it himself.

The apartment was dark and quiet when he walked in.

He flicked on the lights and was somewhat disenchanted when he didn't see his partner sitting there on the sofa.

He then walked around the living room then into the bedroom, happy to see that the next door neighbor was keeping up with watering Hutch's plants while he was in Nevada.

Starsky then walked out into the greenhouse, not even bothering to turn on the light.

He sighed heavily then was just about to turn and leave when he heard a voice speak softly in the darkness. "You kept the place...that must have cost you a small fortune."

Starsky didn't turn around but a huge smile did cross his lips.

"Yeah well...I didn't really have any place to go with all your stuff ya' know." Starsky replied back still not looking in the direction of the voice.

Starsky could hear the glanging of bottles off to the side.

"Buy you a beer?" Hutch offered as he held up a bottle in the dark.

Starsky turned around and headed over to where his partner's voice echoed out.

Hutch was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling.

Starsky took the offered beer then placed his hand on the wall and slid down to sit right alongside the blond.

The two of them sat in silence for several seconds before Starsky finally spoke up. "Amy called...she told me all about you getting your memory back."

"Yeah...ya' know it's funny...I almost wish I hadn't!" Hutch replied in a melancholy tone.

"She dumped me Starsk...doesn't want any part of me being a cop...hell I'm not so sure I want it either anymore!" Hutch said somberly as he opened another bottle of beer and tossed the bottletop across the room.

"What about Josh...she's gotta' let you spend time with your own kid!" Starsky exclaimed.

Hutch was silent for a moment.

"He's not mine Starsk...I wish he was but he's not...I only let you think that out of respect for Amy." Hutch replied as he took a swig of his beer.

Starsky followed suite and took a swallow of his beer as well.

"That's too bad...he sure is a swell kid!" Starsky said.

"Yeah that he is!" Hutch smiled as he thought of the fair-haired boy.

Starsky could see Hutch's bright smile even in the darkness.

"One day Buddy it'll happen...you and I'll have half a dozen kids each!" Starsky proclaimed as he patted Hutch on the thigh.

"Yeah with a big house...and a white picket fence..." Hutch started to say.

"With a couple of Saint Bernards running around in the yard!" Starsky added with a chuckle.

"Nah...Golden Retrievers!" Hutch corrected him.

"Oh okay...golden Retrievers then!" Starsky said with a laugh.

There was a brief pause in the conversation then Hutch took another sip of his beer before replying. "Who am I kidding Starsk...that's never gonna' happen...the minute I get close enough to someone something rotten always seems to happen to screw it up...that's my life in a nutshell Pal...one big frickin' screw-up!"

It was Starsky turn to be silent.

"Ya' know what the really sad part of this whole thing is Starsk...I don't even know where I fit in anymore!" Hutch expressed somberly.

Starsky turned to him and could clearly see tears in Hutch's eyes as the moonlight shone across his troubled face.

"Amy doesn't want me...and you...you got yourself a new partner!" Hutch added as he brought a hand up to his face to wipe away the tears that were falling.

Starsky reached out and grab the hand moistened with tears and squeezed it tightly.

"Ya' wanna' know where you fit in Hutch...right here!" Starsky said as he placed Hutch's hand on his own heart.

"It's the same place you've always fit into...from the first day I saw you...up until this very second you Big Dummy!" Starsky said sincerely, not letting go of Hutch's hand.

"But what about Meridith?" Hutch questioned his friend.

"Do you think for one second she'd not understand?" Starsky replied. "Besides if she doesn't...her and I'll just have to sit down and have a little talk about the way it's gonna' be or else!" Starsky ribbed his friend.

"Ya' know Starsk...that additude could very well be why you have never been able to keep a woman for very long!" Hutch chuckled.

"Oh well...who needs a woman anyways?" Starsky stated as he started on his second beer.

"Well Buddy there is that one thing!" Hutch snickered.

"Pfff...screw 'um!" Starsky exclaimed.

"That's exactly what I'm referring to Starsk!" Hutch chimed in and they both laughed.

"As long as we have us Hutch I don't need anything else!" Starsky proclaimed as he patted Hutch on the stomach.

"Me and Thee huh Pal?" Hutch reiterated.

"You got it Partner...Me and Thee!" Starsky saluted his partner by taking another swig of his beer while Hutch did the same.

"And if you ever go off somewhere again without me and loose you fuckin' memory I will hunt you down and so help me God I'll murder you!" Starsky's speech began to slurr as he opened yet another bottle of beer.

"I love you too Starsky!" Hutch whispered softly as he giggled at his semi-drunkened friend.

Starsky smiled and placed his head on Hutch's shoulder.

"This is the way it should always be Blondie!" Starsky said as he nuzzled closer to Hutch.

The two men were silent as they sat side by side in the dark.

"Starsk?" Hutch whispered to his friend.

"Hmmm?" Starsky answered sleepily.

"I have a confession to make!" Hutch told the dark-haired man.

"Yeah...what's that?" Starsky mumbled.

"I didn't really care for you when I first saw you!" Hutch replied.

Starsky removed his head from Hutch's shoulder.

"Really...why not?" Starsky asked.

"I thought you were one cocky Son-of-a-Bitch!" Hutch admitted.

"Yeah well...now that we're confessin'...I thought that you were a snobbished stick-up-the-ass prick!" Starsky declared.

"Yeah...hmmmm...who woulda' thought...peanut butter and jelly!" Hutch added.

"Huh?" Starsky mumbled.

"Nothin' Partner...finish your beer!" Hutch said contently in the dark.

...

After sobering up Starsky and Hutch drove over to the Dobey residence to put in a surprise appearance.

Starsky rang the doorbell and they waited.

"Starsk what am I going to say to him?" Hutch asked his partner.

"f I know Dobey he'll be the one doing on the talking!" Starsky replied with a chuckle.

"You mean screaming don't you?" Hutch added with a smirk.

Hutch took in a deep breath when they saw the doorknob turn and the door opened.

Dobey stood there stupified when he saw the blond detective standing at his door with his partner.

"I never would have believed it...Hutchinson it really is you...I-I've been getting all kinds of phone calls from people at the precinct claiming that they saw you!" their superior exclaimed.

"Hi-ya' Captain!" Hutch replied with a smile at that awkward moment.

Dobey wasted no time at all as he pulled Hutch into his arms and hugged him tightly.

Hutch looked over at Starsky begging him for assistance.

Starsky just stood there and smiled.

Dobey eventually released the blond but still held onto his arms.

"C'mon inside!" he motioned his men in.

"Let me get a good look at you Son!" Dobey insisted as he gave Hutch the once-over.

"Dammit Hutchinson...I-I just can't believe it...it's good to have you back Son!" Dobey said as he became misty eyed..

"Thanks Captain...it's good to be back Sir." Hutch replied while still in Dobey's grasp.

As Dobey relinquished his hold on Hutch he delved into his pant's pocket and retrieved a handkerchief to wipe his eyes.

Starsky smiled and looked over at Hutch who was smiling too.

"Somethin' in your eye there Cap'n?" Starsky asked as he winked at his superior.

Dobey frowned.

Just then Edith and Cal walked into the room.

"Hutch...so it is true!" Edith exclaimed as she rushed over to Hutch then hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"He looks good doesn't he Dear?" Dobey said proudly.

"He sure does!" Edith replied as she squeezed Hutch's arm.

Hutch thanked her and then shook Cal's hand as the boy walked foreward.

Hutch suddenly felt Starsky tap him on the back.

"Hey." Starsky pointed to the stairs leading to the second floor when Hutch turned to look at him.

Hutch's face lit up when he looked over and saw little Rosey sitting on the steps peeking through the spindles on the stairway.

Everyone turned as Hutch slowly walked over to where the little girl sat.

As Hutch got closer to the steps the child coward up the stairs slightly.

"Sweetheart don't go!" Hutch pleaded with her softly.

The little girl stopped and turned around and stared down at the blond as he smiled up at her.

"Are you a ghost?" she asked him timidly.

Hutch chuckled then replied. "No Rosie I'm not a ghost."

Not wanting to frighten the girl, Hutch slowly walked up the stairs closer to her.

"But I thought you were dead...dead people can't talk!" she told him.

Starsky looked over at Dobey and Edith as they watched Hutch and their daughter.

"Well you see Sweetheart...everyone thought that I was...but it turned out I was just in a bad accident." he told her.

"Was it a car accident?" she asked shly.

"No not a car accident Honey...see this scar right here?' Hutch pointed to the scar above his brow.

The little girl looked at his forehead and nodded.

"I felt and hit my head...and then I couldn't remember anything...I couldn't remember who I was or where I lived...so I didn't know how to get back home." he said softly.

Hutch was now only inches from Rosie as he sat down on the step in front of her.

"You didn't even remember Starsky?" she asked in a surprised tone.

"Nope...not even Starsky!" he told her.

"Boy you musta' really hit your head!" she exclaimed.

Everyone in the room laughed out loud.

Rosie then reached out and apprehensively touched the scar on Hutch's forehead, then she slowly traced her little fingers down across his nose and then to the corners of his smiling mouth.

Satisfied that he was indeed real she quickly climbed onto his lap and hugged his neck.

"I'm glad you're not a ghost Hutch...I don't really like ghost!" she said as she hugged him tightly.

Hutch chuckled again and replied softly. "Me either Sweetie."

Hutch gave the girl a peck on the cheek then lifted her up and carried her down the stairs.

Starsky walked over and tweaked her nose then kissed her as well.

"Hutch you know you'll have to go through a complete medical evaluation before you're able to return to duty." Dobey informed the blond dtective.

"I understand that Sir but if we could I'd like to postpone that until I get back from Duluth...I really need to see the folks Sir...I-I-I haven't called them yet to let them know I'm...well you know...this is not the kind of thing you tell someone over the phone!" Hutch replied.

"Of course Son." Dobey acknowledged.

Dobey then turned to Starsky. "I suppose you'll be wanting to go with him?"

"Uhhh...I don't really think...!" Starsky started to reply then he looked over at Hutch who was looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Awww C'mon Hutch...me and your father we don't exactly see eye to eye!" Starsky whimpered.

"Please Starsk...it'll make it a lot easier if you're there with me!" Hutch begged as he continued to hold Rosie in his arms.

Starsky rolled his eyes and sighed. "Ooookay if you really want me to!"

Hutch smiled a crooked smile at his partner then placed a kiss on Rosie's cheek before handing her over to her father.

"Huggy's?" Starsky questioned the blond.

"Yeah sure...Goodnight Edith...Cal." Hutch said then he winked at Rosie.

"Captain...I quess we'll see you in a couple of days then?" Hutch said to his superior.

Dobey nodded then grinned from ear to ear as he watched his two favorite detectives walk out the door.

Edith looked over at her husband and smiled. "Just like a proud Pappa!" she exclaimed as she kissed the man's cheek.

...

Huggy's back was turned away from them when Starsky and Hutch walked up and sat down at the bar.

"Hey bar keep whatsa' fellow gotta' do to get a beer around here?" Hutch called out to his friend.

Huggy froze on the spot when he heard the voice then slowly turned around to face the blond.

The glass he was holding slipped out of his hand and smashed to the floor.

"Ooops be careful Hug there goes all your profits!" Hutch exclaimed as he smiled at his friend.

Huggy's face suddenly lit up and he started stomping his feet up and down joyfully.

"I knew it I knew it...you can't keep my Blond Brotha' down!" Huggy exclaimed as he made his way from around the bar and over to Hutch.

Huggy wrapped his arms around the blond tightly as Starsky sat there smiling happily.

When Huggy released his hold on Hutch he stepped back and looked at the blond. "Man you sure are a sight for sore eyes!" Huggy exclaimed as he shook his head back and forth in disbelief.

"Let me get ya' that beer...on the house I might add!" Huggy said as he made his way back around the bar.

"No thanks Hug...I think we've had enough for one night!" Starsky replied as he looked over at his partner and smiled.

"How about a couple of orange juices?" Hutch suggested.

"Two O.J's coming up!" Huggy replied.

He poured the two glasses of juice and set them down in front of his friends.

"Man I still can't get over it...damn you look good!" Huggy said as he pinched Hutch's cheeks.

Hutch just rolled his eyes.

"If you think Huggy's bad just imagine what your mother is gonna' be like!" Starsky said jokingly.

"Awww Man...you haven't told them yet...Hutch your old man is gonna' flip!" Huggy exclaimed.

"He'll probably want reimbersed for the funeral!" Starsky murmered.

Hutch looked over at Starsky and snickered.

"How was my funeral by the way?" Hutch asked his friends.

"Oh jeez!" Starsky moaned.

"Don't even ask Hutch...don't even ask!" Huggy replied with a shake of his head.

...

The taxi pulled up the long driveway to the Hutchinson's residence and both men got out.

After Hutch paid the fare he thanked the driver and they both just stood there looking up at the stately childhood home of the blond's.

"Well...you ready?" Starsky asked as he turned to his partner.

Hutch took a deep breath and answered. "Nope!"

"Good let's go then!" Starsky replied as he slapped Hutch on the back before picking up his luggage.

Hutch followed behind his partner as they walked up the massive set of steps that led to the front door.

Hutch didn't know if they should have knocked or just walked right on in so they did the latter.

Once inside the two men placed their luggage by the door and gazed around the room.

"I'm surprised there isn't a doorman!" Starsky said as he looked around at the impressive architecture.

"Must be Chauncy's day off!" Hutch replied.

Starsky followed Hutch as they walked through the front parlor and into another sitting room.

Both men stopped when they heard a female voice giving orders in the kitchen, Hutch's mother's voice.

Hutch looked over at Starsky then said. "Well...here goes!"

Starsky nodded at his partner and gave him the old you-can-do-it nudge as he shoved him towards the kitchen door.

"I really don't know why you go through all this trouble Ma'am...you know he won't bother with it anyways!" another female voice spoke as Hutch opened up the door that led into the kitchen.

When Hutch stepped inside the room he saw the family cook standing at the counter placing food in a picnic-style basket, alongside her stood his mother.

With his heart racing Hutch stepped forward and spoke softly. "Mother."

Both women turned around instantly.

"Oh good Lord Miss Margaret...it can't be!" the cook exclaimed when she saw the blond.

She started to back away, picking up a metal pan to defend herself and her employer.

The woman then shoved Mrs. Hutchinson behind her back to protect her.

"It's alright Geeneva...it's really me!" he told the terrified woman before she had a chance to swing the pan.

Hutch's mother slowly peeked her head around the large woman and made eye contact with her son.

Slowly she moved out from behind her protector and stood face to face with Hutch.

"Kenneth?" she exclaimed, certain her eyes were deceiving her.

"Hello Mother." he whispered softly.

Hutch rushed forward and caught his mother just before she fainted to the floor.

...

Mrs. Hutchinson woke up to the most beautiful pair of deep blue eyes staring down at her with worry.

"Are you alright Mother?" Hutch asked the woman with concern in his voice.

"Kenneth?" she exclaimed as she reached up and touched her beloved son's face.

"It-it really is you...I thought maybe I was dreaming!" she replied joyfully.

"No Mother...it isn't a dream...it's really me!" Hutch said with a smile as he looked down lovingly at his mother.

She then looked over her shoulder and saw Starsky standing there.

Hutch assisted her in setting up on the sofa where he had placed her when she fainted.

"David...you brought my Kenneth back to me...how in the world?" she questioned the dark-haired man.

"It's a long story Mrs. H...but I'll let Hutch tell you all about it!" Starsky replied with a smile.

Once Mrs. Hutchinson had her wits about her again she looked back over at her son and placed her hand on his cheek.

The tears began to flow as Hutch nudged closer to her and placed his arms around her, whispering soothing words of comfort.

Once the tears had subsided Mrs. Hutchinson exclaimed. "The two of you must be famished after the long flight...I'll have Geeneva fix you something special!"

Starsky's eyes lit up with delight at the thought of filling his belly with some homemade cooking but his delight was short-lived when Hutch responded.

"That sounds wonderful Mother...but first I'd like to see Father...is he upstairs?" Hutch asked.

Suddenly Mrs. Hutchinson's eyes clouded over with pain.

"What is it Mother?" Hutch instantly became concerned.

"Kenneth...your Father hasn't been very well recently...ever since he came back from the medical convention in Nevada...he's become very withdrawn...and he's been drinking an awful lot." Hutch's mother sobbed.

Hutch looked over at Starsky then back at his mother.

"He's been spending most of his time over at the lake house...Geeneva, Chauncy and I have been taking turns bringing him his meals and such but he barely eats a thing...he hardly even talks to anyone anymore!" Mrs. Hutchinson added.

Hutch patted his mother's hand then placed a kiss on her forehead as he got up from the sofa.

"We'll be back Mother." Hutch whispered to her softly as he placed his hand on Starsky's arm and led him out the door.

...

The drive to the lake house was a short one with neither one of the two men barely saying a word to one another.

When they pulled up in front of the small cottage Starsky was the first to get out of the car belonging to Hutch's parents.

"C'mon Buddy...you've come this far...the rest is a piece of cake!" Starsky spoke his words of incouragement as he leaned his head inside the car.

Hutch sighed then leaned his back against the car seat.

"Yeah...piece of cake!" Hutch muttered as he managed to drag himself out of the car.

The two men then made their way up the brick-lined walkway leading to the Hutchinson's private getaway.

They paused then Hutch tried the doorknob only to find the door locked.

Hutch peered inside the glass door but it was too dark inside to see.

"Let's try around back!" Hutch suggested as they walked around the cottage.

Hutch was just about to walk over to the back door when Starsky whispered his name softly.

Hutch stopped and turned around as Starsky pointed out towards the lake.

There on the pertruding dock sat a lone figure.

Hutch stood there staring for what seemed to Starsky like an eternity.

"Go on Hutch...I think he needs you." Starsky said softly as he patted Hutch on the back.

Hutch slowly walked towards the dock and the man sitting in a well worn, wooden Adirondack chair, with several empty liquor bottles skattered on the dock at his feet.

Hutch was close enough that he could hear his father breathing laborously.

He was just about to speak when all of a sudden his father stood up and staggered over to the edge of the dock and tossed an empty bottle into the lake in front of them.

Hutch held his breath, fearing for his father's safety as he teetered percariously close to the edge.

The blond breathed a sigh of relief when his father started to back away.

His father then turned around and stumbled back to his chair, that's when their eyes met.

Hutch stepped forward then spoke. "Hello Father."

Mr. Hutchinson eyes appeared to look right through Hutch.

To both his and Starsky surprised Mr. Hutchinson reached down and picked up one of the empty bottles and violently threw it at his son.

Hutch was barely able to sidestep the bottle as it narrowly missed his head and smashed on the weathered planks below.

Starsky was ready to tear Hutch's old man's head off as he started to leap forward.

Hutch motioned back at him to stop.

"Why can't you leave me the hell alone!" Hutch's father roared.

"Isn't it bad enough you haunt me while I sleep...must you haunt me while I'm awake too!" he bellowed, his voice echoing across the lake.

With his blood pounding in his ears Hutch forced himself to move closer to his father until he was only a few feet away.

Hutch couldn't believe how haggard his father face was, it was as if the man before him had aged twenty years in less than a year's time.

Hutch's father growled at his son then staggered back over to his chair and fell into it.

Hutch walked over to the shell of a man in the chair and placed a trembling hand on the man's hunched over shoulder.

The man stiffened as Hutch squeezed his once broad shoulder.

"Remember how you use to love this place Son...how your Grandfather would bring you out her almost every weekend...and how you'd always would come home with the biggest fish?" his father's voice slurred.

"I remember." Hutch replied as he thought back.

"And how I'd always say to you...well if you would have tried a little harder you maybe could have caught one even bigger!" Hutch's father added as his voice began to tremble.

_"You Son-of-a-Bitch!" _Starsky thought to himself when he heard Hutch's father's words.

Hutch pursed his lips as he swallowed the lump his throat. "You only wanted me to be the best I could be Father." Hutch replied softly.

"Like hell...I never once told you how damn proud of you I was...not just with the fishing either...how many times did I praise you when you brought home all those medals you won in track...and baseball...or all those skiing competitions?" Hutch's father asked as he began to weep.

Hutch bowed his head, it was true, his father never once congratulated him on any of his accomplishments.

"Can you recall a time I ever went to any of your competions to cheer you on?" Mr. Hutchinson sobbed.

Hutch shook his head know but he replied differently. "You had a hospital to run Father...you couldn't take the time!"

Starsky just stood back and shook his head.

"That's bull-shit Kenneth!" Mr. Hutchinson said loudly causing Hutch to jump.

"I should have taken the time...I should have been there for you...you were my only son for Christ-sake...I should have been there front and center cheering you on like a real father is suppose to do!" Hutch's father added as he was very close to breaking down.

"I never told you this...but when you joined the police academy and then graduated top in your class...I was so damn proud of you...hell it even made our local paper...people were coming up to me and shaking my hand...telling me how proud I must have been for raising such a fine son...you know what I told them...I told them...what's the big deal...it's not like he's becoming a doctor or a lawyer or something I could really be proud of!" Hutch's father said as he began to weep uncontrollably.

_"What a lousy Bastard!" _Starsky thought to himself.

Hutch immediately bent down beside his father with tears in his own eyes.

Mr. Hutchinson looked into his boy's face and sobbed heavily. "I'm sorry Son...I should have told you...I should have told you how much you were the light of my world...I just didn't know how to do it...and now I'm praying every night for God's forgiveness...and yours!"

"So tell me now Father...tell me now how proud of me you are...I'm right here in front of you!" Hutch cried out as the tears fell from his face.

"It's too late...your gone...and now I have to live with that guilt for the rest of my life...which I'm hoping won't be much longer!" Hutch's father sighed.

"No Father I'm not gone...I'm right here...this isn't some horrible dream...I'm really here!" Hutch exclaimed as he picked up his father's hand and placed it on his face.

"Can you feel me...I'm telling you I'm right here...and I forgive you!" Hutch sobbed.

The tears that Hutch wept fell onto his father's hand as he pulled it away.

Mr. Hutchinson rubbed the moisture between his fingers in surprise.

"But I buried you...I watched them lower you casket into the ground...I was there when they shoveled that last scoop of dirt on your coffin...this has to be some kind of horrible joke...God must be punishing me for how badly I treated you when you were alive!" his father proclaimed.

"It's true Mr. H.!" Starsky spoke up as he step forward.

Hutch's father's body jerked when he turned and saw Starsky standing there.

"Your son is very much alive...and it's damn well about time you started treating him that way!" Starsky hissed.

"Starsk!" Hutch said to his friend to get him to stop talking.

Starsky held up his hand to silence Hutch. "Just let me say what I have to say then I'll shut-up!"

Hutch lowered his head and remained quiet.

"You really have no idea what kind of man your son has grown up to be do you Mr. H.?" Starsky said to the elder Hutchinson.

"Your son is one of the most decent...kind-hearted soul's I've ever known...he's honorable...trusting...and incredibly dependable...there's nobody I'd trust more to have my back and he'd be the first to give you the shirt off of his!" Starsky exclaimed proudly as Hutch stared out at the lake.

"I wanna' thank you Mr. H. for bringing Hutch into this world...but I'm sure as hell not gonna' thank you for the man he is turned out to be...'cause you didn't have a damn thing to do with that!" Starsky let his words flow freely.

"Now the way I see it...God's given you a second chance to make it right with your son...if I were you...I'd take him up on that offer!" Starsky declared, backing away as he finished.

Hutch felt an enormous amount of love for his partner at that moment.

Hutch then looked into his father's eyes and was surprised to see a spark that wasn't there earlier.

"It's true...I'm really not dreaming?" Hutch's father asked as he placed his hand on top of Hutch's head.

"No Father...I swear it's not a dream." Hutch said softly when he saw the glow of love in his father's deep blue eyes.

"But how is it possible?" his father asked.

"I'll explain everything to you on the way back home...Mother's waiting for us...she probably already has dinner on the table." Hutch said with a smile.

Hutch then rose to his feet and offered his hand to his father who grasped it instantly.

Hutch then placed his arm around his father's waist to keep him upright as they began to walk up the dock arm and arm.

Hutch's father stopped then held out his other arm for Starsky to join them which he did without hesitation.

As they walked along leaned over and kissed the side of Hutch's face. "My boy...my beautiful boy!" he exclaimed, his breath smelling like whiskey but Hutch didn't care, he was just happy to be alive.

Mr. Hutchinson then leaned over and kissed Starsky's forehead and said solemnly. "Thanks for bringing me back my boy!"

...

After returning from Duluth, Hutch was re-evaluated and was able to return to active duty.

With a full work-load ahead of them, Starsky and Hutch were sitting at their desks trying to play catch-up and enjoying their usually one-upmanship bantering when a voice spoke to them from the doorway. "It's nice to know that something never change!"

Starsky face lit up when he saw the woman standing there.

"Meridith!" Starsky exclaimed as he jumped out of his chair and went to her.

"Meridith...how are you?" Hutch asked as he shook her hand.

"I'm okay...you're looking great!" she replied to the blond.

"So are you!" she added as she smiled at Starsky.

"Listen Meridith...I hope there's no hard feeling about..." Hutch started to say.

"Don't be rediculous...I'd never stand in the way of a true partnership!" she told the blond sincerely.

Hutch smiled then excused himself when he got the impression she wanted to speak to Starsky alone.

"Hey how about I stop by your place after work tonight and we can..." Starsky started to make a suggestion then stopped when Meridith handed him a paper she was holding.

Starsky read the first couple of line then looked at her in disbelief. "Chicago Illinois?"

Hutch turned around and was listening in on the conversation.

"I've accepted the position...I leave tomorrow." she told Starsky.

"Yeah but Chicago Illinois...why so far away?" he asked her.

"It's too good of an oppurtunity to pass up Starsky." she replied.

"Yeah but Chicago Illinois!" Starsky repeated.

Hutch walked over and shook her hand and congratulated her. "That's terrific Meridith...they're lucky to be getting you!"

"Yeah but Hutch...!" Starsky started to say.

"I know Starsk... I heard...it's in Chicago Illinois!" Hutch finished his partner's sentence.

Just then a young woman walked into the squad room and Hutch recognized her immediately.

"Hello there...uhhhh...Holly isn't?" the blond questioned the young lady.

"Yes that's right...John...I mean Ken...I'm surprised you remember me!" she said with a smile.

"Are you kidding me...if it hadn't been for you I probably still wouldn't know who I was!" Hutch told her as he offered her his chair.

"I just wanted to come by and thank you for giving me the courage to return home to my folks...I've got a really good job now working with kids with disabilities and I don't think I would be where I am today without your help." she replied thankfully.

"Well Holly...you just needed a little nudge in the right direction." he told her.

"Listen Honey... I don't know if you've heard yet but the man...the man they thought was me...the man they found in my car...well he was..." Hutch started to tell her the bad news.

"It was Billie wasn't it?" she asked him.

"Yes Honey it was...I'm real sorry about that." he told her in regards to her past boyfriend.

After Starsky walked Meridith out he returned to the squad room and joined in on the tail end of Hutch and Holly's conversation.

"I sort of already came to the conclusion that he met up with something ill-fated." Holly answered back.

"Well I gotta' run...I have to be to work by three...I just wanted to thank you for everything!" she exclaimed as she got up from the chair.

"Thank you Sweetheart." Hutch replied with a kiss to her cheek.

"You take care of yourself now you hear!" Starsky told her as she smiled and walked out of the squad room.

"Great kid!" Starsky said.

"Yeah...she sure is!" Hutch replied as they watched Holly leave.

...

_**Flash forward, ten months later...**_

Hutch was sitting on his sofa in his apartment when Starsky knocked on his door.

"It's opened!" Hutch called out and Starsky entered.

Got any beer?" he asked his friend as he tossed his car keys on the coffee table.

"Uhhh yeah help yourself." Hutch replied, seeming preoccupied.

Starsky grab a beer out of the fridge and asked Hutch if he wanted one.

When Hutch didn't answer he asked again.

"Oh no thanks Starsk...I just had one." Hutch said half-heartedly.

Starsky noticed Hutch was reading what appeared to be a letter.

"Bad news or something?" he asked as he sat down in the chair beside the sofa and took a swallow of his beer.

"It's a letter from Amy." Hutch told him and Starsky raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"It seems she's getting married next month." Hutch said somberly as he tossed the letter onto the table.

"I'm sorry Buddy." Starsky said to the visibly upset blond.

"Yeah well...that's the way it goes ya' know...no sense living in the past!" Hutch said trying to sound upbeat but his words wern't fooling Starsky.

He knew he still had feeling for Amy and he also knew how much he missed Joshua.

"Well Partner...whatda' ya' say to a pizza at Vinnie's...my treat?" Hutch offered as he tried to take his mind off the letter.

Hutch got up and slipped on his jacket as Starsky finished his beer and got up and placed the bottle in the sink. "Right behind ya' Pal!" he said happily as he followed his friend out the door.

Ooops...forgot my keys!" Starsky exclaimed as he re-entered the apartment and went over to the coffe table.

He brushed Amy's letter aside to find his keys and by doing so he unearthed the photo that laid underneath.

Starsky looked over at the doorway then back at the photo and picked it up.

It was a picture of Joshua sitting on the hand-carved rocking horse that Hutch had made him and he was wearing the biggest smile on his face.

Starsky sighed as he imagined how Hutch must have felt seeing the photo.

"Damn." he said to himselfas he bowed his head.

"C'mon Starsk before I leave without you!" he heard Hutch call out to him from the street below.

_"Not this time Partner!" _Starsky said to himself as he tucked the photograph back under Amy's letter and dashed out the door.


End file.
